Lex Luthor Victorious
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: 20 years in the future the world is at peace as the final super villain, Lex Luthor, is killed. The daughter of Superman goes back in time and change the world to HER liking. By teaming up with Lex Luthor 20 years in the last. Can anyone stop her rampage? Luthor/OC/harem. Warning this series has dark themes. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We start... In my future!

A teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes was walking through Metropolis and entering her apartment. She was 19 with black hair that was tied in a ponytail, blue/purple eyes that where bored but had a mischievous light in them and a very curvy and athletic figure. She had C-cup breasts and a near hourglass figure with muscles in all the right places. She wore simple purple lipstick... Okay, purple is not a common colour for lipstick, we admit. Moving on she had her nails painted purple as well. She wore a black top a few sizes too big, ripped half way down her stomach to show off her stomach and a slight hint of under-boob. She had also removed the right sleeve, as well as some of the upper right part of the shirt showing her bare shoulder and the tight grey shirt she had on underneath. Her right leg had a fishnet stocking on that went up and under her short black skirt while her left leg was bare besides her black ankle high sock. And finally she had a pair of basic black trainers with purple laces "I'm home." She said grumpily with a rather nice sounding voice, dropping her worn purple backpack onto the floor. And when we say well worn, it looked to be falling apart literally.

No one answered, the girl walking into her rather large and expensive apartment in boredom.

This was Mercy Kent, daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Kent-Lane. Her mother was a high class reporter, normally travelling the world. Her father, meanwhile... He was Superman.

The Man of Steel

The Man of Tomorrow

Both where normally gone for long periods of time and because of her dad... Life was basically perfect.

Crime was near non-existent and many heroes had gone into retirement. Only a few where still active, protecting Earth from the odd alien invasion and saving people from national disasters.

... It was boring!

Especially for Mercy as she had... SO MUCH power! So much! And her father would not let her use them!

She was SO MUCH BETTER than the ants of this world... But she was not allowed to show them her superiority.

She sat down and turned the TV on, not caring what it was however she just wanted background noise

"In just an hour, Alexander "Lex" Luthor will finally be put to death for his thousands of crimes that go back decades." The newscaster listed off "This will mark the end of super villains, Luthor being the final one to be executed. All others, such as Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley, have either been killed in battle, executed already or reformed, like the previously named Ms Isley being the soon to be Mrs Wayne. The fifth wife of Trillionaire Bruce Wayne, joining his harem of reformed villainesses alongside Catelyn "Killer Frost" Snow, Selina "Catwoman" Kyle, Harleen "Harley Quinn" Quinzell and Barbara "Cheetah" Minevera. With the death of Mr Luthor just hours away, people are calling this the true start to the age of peace."

"That's Bull!" Mercy yelled as she sat up, her eyes wide as they glowed red with barley controlled heat vision "Lex Luthor, killed?! Executed?! All Super Villains killed?! This isn't unfair! They were so cool!"

She began to pace back and forth, angry "I mean it's not like the heroes are that great! There is still war, there is still poverty, there are still live threatening diseases, there is still inequality, there are still CRIMINALS! All they did was make the world BORING! If a Super villain was in charge, if Lex was in charge, then those things would be gone! Yeah for some people life might be shit, but those problems would be gone and the new ones would be tiny in comparison! Plus it would just be COOLER instead of this overly bright and shiny place!"

... That was when Mercy got an idea. She could change the world for the better!

"I... Can use him..." She thought, looking at the older Lex Luthor. She had seen old newspapers, he had been a looker in his time. He was a genius, he was powerful. He had nearly conquered the world several times. And he had the resources to do it! Her father even admitted that if Lex had not been so focused on him, then the world might not 'be as lucky as it is now'

"In other news; Queen Diana of Thymescira has announced her wives, Shayera and Kara, have became pregnant." The news caster continued

"Didn't dad say that people who were really fast like him, Wonder Woman and the Flash could travel though time?" She thought aloud, grinning and running to her room

She looked around for something, something she got from her father.

She pulled out a box from under her bed, which held a Kryptonian costume for her

It was mainly blue but with a purple cape and boots. On the chest was a yellow shield with a purple 'S'

She frowned at it lightly, finding it too bright but shrugged and began to get changed

'I'm going to fix this. Make this better.' She thought, stripping off quickly and then put her costume on.

Imagining the world she would make she moaned, running her finger over her shirted breasts

'Oh...Rao yes!' She thought lustfully.

She began to massage her breast through the shirt, a hand slipping under her skirt

Mercy bit her lower lip as she teased herself, playing with her nipple and her pink slit.

Imagining how she was going to break these stupid laws... She moaned, cumming over her fingers

'Oh...Fuck ALL kinds of 'YES'.' She thought lustfully and perversely

She smiled, licking her lips as she sat back

'Now...I gotta go back.' She thought happily. 'Back to the past.'

Mercy slipped her hands out of her costume and composed herself. She was going to find someone to send her back in time.

She took off, flying as fast as she could as she entered the stratosphere

'Now...Let's find who can help me.' Mercy thought to herself.

There was a sonic boom.

Then the light around her began to blur

She was going faster than the speed of sound, faster than the speed of light.

Time itself began to bend around her

Mercy was going back in time, back before all this happened.

Before she was born.

She was going to make things...Fun.

She nearly crashed into a building as she came to a stop, floating in the skies above Metropolis. She almost had to cover her ears from the shear NOISE she heard

Mercy gripped her ears in pain, she couldn't BELIEVE how much noise there was!

She had to fly to the top of a building, just to try and get her thoughts together. It was like there was a concert going in each of her ears and they didn't shut up

It took some time but she managed to block it all out

She held her head, slightly sweaty from focussing so much.

"F-Fuck...How, how did dad-? Doesn't matter. I've got to find Lex." She spoke, using her Kryptonian vision to locate Luthor.

X-Ray, Thermal Vision and more were all working

'Looking, looking, looking...Ah. There you are.' She thought to herself and then smiled. "Gotcha." She began to fly off to where Lex was...Luthor Tower

Lex was a bald man with cold blue eyes, currently in dressed in a black business suit. He was rather tall, with wide shoulders

And he was currently in a board meeting for designs of a new building complex for the people of Metropolis, when his 'special' alarm went off, a blue light flashing on his desk. It meant a Kryptonian was flying close to his building

"Excuse me everyone, but there seems to be some urgent business I have to take care of." Lex spoke calmly.

He carefully pressed a button that turned the light off and walked away, entering an elevator and raising higher into the building

'Seems that Superman is taking an advantage. I knew he would come after me soon.' He thought to himself even though he had been following the law for the last six months and even assisted the Justice League. He had special weapons made in secret for the day that stupid blue boy-scout decided to come after him

In the upper room of the building, was a technology lab, and standing in the centre was a green and purple armoured suit with a hexagon shaped crest with a stylised letter 'L' in the centre.

He got the suit on quickly, soon walking into the highest floor... too see a teenage Kryptonian girl he had never seen before flying around the top floor and looking confused. She was clearly trying to look through but the lead lining was stopping her

"Another 'Supergirl'? This is unusual." He spoke, activating his suit

He pressed a button, opening the lead shielding making the 'Supergirl' gasp as she saw him...

And suddenly he was enveloped in a hug

He blinked in complete confusion, this was a definite first for him.

A Kryptonian HUGGING him.

"It worked! You're alive!" She cheered

"Of COURSE I'm alive. Who on Earth are you?" Lex asked, wanting to pull her off, but also wanted answers.

"I'm Superman's daughter from the future! And you are, like, MY hero! A REAL villain!" She grinned

Lex was aghast. This girl...this WOMAN; Superman's daughter? As far as he knew Superman didn't have children. And she saw him as a 'hero'? And being a 'real villain'...He didn't know whether to feel praise or insulted.

He raised a hand, the finger of his armoured gauntlet opening and a green gas shot out. It covered the girls face, entering her nose and mouth... And she passed out seconds later

"Well, THIS...Is a predicament." Luthor sighed as he picked up the woman and brought her inside.

*Time Skip*

Mercy groaned as she awoke, sitting up and seeing she was in a boring and plain room with just a bed against one wall. The bed had purple sheets and besides that, the room was featureless besides the outline of a twin door

"Huh? What? I'm...in a room?" She wondered as she slowly got out of bed.

The room had a red light, it was very faint but she felt her powers being diminished

"Hnn...Red...Red sunlight. He knows a Kryptonian's weakness." Mercy spoke silently. "Hello? Lex? Are you there? I want to explain."

The doors to the room opened, Lex walking in wearing a green and purple jump suit

Mercy smiled as she saw him. Wanting to run over, but the light and the green gas were still having an effect.

"Very well, let's talk." Lex spoke as he saw her. "For starters; what is your name and why did you call yourself 'Superman's Daughter'?"

"My name is Mercy Kent-Lane." She smiled "I am Superman's daughter from... Around 20 years in the future."

"Twenty years from the future...fascinating. Wait...Did you say 'Kent-Lane'? As in 'Clark Kent' and 'Lois Lane'?" He pondered and then quickly asked upon hearing Mercy's last name

"That's right." She confessed, not caring about the ramifications

"I don't believe it." Lex frowned "I should have known, the signs where all there. I just... I refused to believe it. That blundering fool, Superman? The perfect cover."

"It's just a pair of glasses and a slump." Mercy answered. "And I've come back to give you...Information." She smiled, acting sultry

"Information?" He frowned "Why?"

"Where I come from, it's BORING. Villains are practically gone, all that's left are pistol-toting morons that can be taken down by the police. And any super-villains that are around have been domesticated." Mercy began to explain. "Heck, most of the female villains are basically whores for retired heroes." She huffed

"Well, it sounds like the whole WORLD has become placid practically." Lex began to speak. "And I suppose I have retired or become some rentboy to a heroine?"

"No." Mercy frowned, looking at him. "You're executed. For all your crimes that you've done."

"WHAT?" Lex snapped, displeased to hear this news. "How could that be?"

"You ran out of money to get out of it, you ran out of supporters as they were either killed or retired and you never gave up on your obsession with my dad." She listed off.

The look on Lex's face was akin to that of terror and fury. HOW could this have happened? "My downfall...Is my obsession?"

"Yep. Your hate-boner for my dad caused your downfall." Mercy answered honestly and simply.

"And...My company?" He asked

"Bought out for pennies...by Wayne Enterprises." Mercy answered

THUD!

"DAMN IT!" Lex punched the wall in anger.

"But...with MY help, you can hold onto it. You can change the future to make sure YOU rule the future." Mercy smiled

As she said that she sat back on the bed, spreading her legs teasingly with her skirt hiding the treasures underneath

Lex turned to see her...and saw her invitation. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Don't you see an invitation when you see one?" She asked enticingly, curling her finger to bring him closer. "I want this. A world run by Lex Luthor. A FUN world. A world of sin. I can help that happen. I want us to be partners... In EVERY way."

Luthor's eyes widened at this prospect. A 'fun world, a world of sin'...An intriguing prospect. A world he and Mercy could rule. He smiled darkly and looked at this voluptuous young woman. "Ms Kent-Lane...We have a deal."

And well...fucking Superman's daughter is just icing on the cake.

"Excellent!" She grinned, lifting her skirt up and flashing her panties "Let's make it official!" She said pevertedly

"You're just a slut; aren't you?" He asked, removing his trousers and pinned Mercy to the bed.

"Maybe I am." She smirked, grinding herself against him "Or maybe this is my first time, a wet dream I have always longed for and is finally coming true. Who knows?" She licked his lips, allowing him to pin her arms above her head. The red light meant she didn't have her powers, they were even strength wise, and she wanted this so no point fighting back

"Well then...Let me show you what I'm capable of." Luthor answered, kissing her roughly and rubbed her panty covered vagina.

Mercy whimpered and moaned, the foreign fingers sparking pleasure though her body

'My god, this feeling...I'm going to ravage her till she screams my name.' Lex thought, groping her breast while his hand teased her slit.

He soon moved her panties aside, pleasuring her pussy directly "Now tell me. What is this plan you have?" He asked

"It-AH! It starts. With Braniac. And Grodd." Mercy panted as she felt his fingers directly pleasing her. "Specifically... Their... their.. tech and powers..."

"That's your plan? Simple brainwashing?" Lex frowned, pulling his fingers away disappointed

"FUCK no!" Mercy spat and laughed "That shit never works! The heroes either use their will to break out or someone else 'breaks through' to them! No, I am suggesting something MUCH better! Changing the way they THINK!"

"Changing how they think?" Lex asked

"Yeah, subtle changes over time. They think they're making the decisions, little things at first, things that won't make too much hassle and in those little changes, subtle whispers to get their minds changed." Mercy answered

"And then, as they change, they WILLINGLY..." As she spoke she was now kissing along Lex's jaw, rubbing her clit against the bulge in her pants "Become yours. Loyal. Unbreakable. Permanent. At least without an equally long, if not longer, repeat of the process in the opposite direction. It's a common therapy treatment in my time, but highly regulated. It's how they turned the Joker sane." She knew that with that example she had won Lex's trust and more

"The Joker...Sane?" Lex asked

"Yes." Mercy answered, kissing up to his lips and rubbed his bulge. "What do you say now?"

"I say." Lex spoke simply, lifting her up and pinned her down to the bed. "We make those heroes...Our allies." His cock was now free from his pants and ready to penetrate Mercy.

"It sounds like you had this plan is your head for a while." He added, pushing into her

"I told you... It's my wet dream..." She gasped, her hymen breaking "I... I researched this... Kept... Imagining it being used... 'right'." She explained through tears

"And it WILL be used 'right', Mercy." Lex answered, continuing to fuck Mercy. His experience made the half-Kryptonian woman moan as her breasts bounced by his thrusts.

Mercy gasped and moaned, blood slipping down her legs along with her juices as pleasure flashed through her body

"You're so tight. I must be doing something right." Lex joked as he fucked her

"First... Time." She repeated with a moan

Luthor smiled and continued to fuck her, giving her as much pleasure as she could manage.

Her eyes rolled up a bit as she moaned with each thrust, her toes curling inside her boots as she came

"Where would you like your gift?" Lex asked as he saw her orgasm-face.

"In... In... My..." She stuttered out in pleasure

"In your pussy? Fine." Lex smirked, groaning as he came making her moan as the warmth of semen filled her vagina for the first time

"I... I was going... To say... In my mouth..." Mercy panted with a half hearted frown

"Oops. Sorry." He apologised as he pulled out of her slit.

Well, at least he pretended to be sorry

"It's fine." She smiled, pushing her fingers into her slightly gaping pussy and pulling out some of his cum. She moaned as she began to smear it over her S-Shield, defiling it

"There~, NOW it looks better." Mercy smiled

"That it does." Lex smiled "Now, let's start this plan... And get you a new outfit."

*Time skip*

Lex was now in his lab, constructing a small silver cube the size of a cube of sugar with glowing blue lines on it

"How's the device going, 'Mr Luthor'?" Mercy spoke, walking to him.

Mercy was now wearing a sexy secretary's outfit. A kneecap length skirt, black heeled shoes, a white button shirt that hugged her torso and almost spilt her breasts out, square-framed glasses, a black tie and her hair tied into a bun.

Plus an almost military style hat set on her head

"Just about finished. I just need to hire someone and have them bring this near Grodd. It'll scan his brain, give us a lay out of his mind and how his powers work. Like a blueprint." He explained, putting his tools down "Now... Who to hire for this job?"

"It would be someone Grodd wouldn't suspect. Someone whom he wouldn't think of as a threat." Mercy answered

"I believe Cheetah would be best." Lex commented as he pressed a button, bringing up the picture of a humanoid cheetah woman. She looked far different than Mercy remembered seeing at family get-togethers and the news. In those she was a normal woman with red hair and green eyes dressed in fancy dresses and suits. Here she was... Much different

Here, she was a red-haired cheetah woman; her body was exposed and covered in cheetah fur, claws on her hands and feet, long free tail, C/D-Cup breasts, slim hourglass figure and cat ears.

And being 100% clear, she as naked

"Oh my god." Mercy gasped, seeing Cheetah's nude body

Sure, her fur covered the 'important' parts but still

"As much as Grodd likes to think he is smart, he is stupid." Lex commented "He refuses to accept he is still ruled by his animal instincts. And he lowered his guard around other animals, especially females."

"So we use her as our first pawn." Mercy answered

"Exactly, though I'd NOT call her that." Lex answered, as he called her on her Injustice Society communicator "Especially as all she needs to do is stand close to Grodd for thirty seconds and then she can destroy the device."

Before Mercy could reply the computer showed the furry woman's face, her black lips curved into a smirk "Why Lex, this is a surprise. I thought you had gone straight." There was, of course, a clear yet hidden insult with that line as many criminals enjoy making jokes about Lex's unhealthy obsession with Superman

"Trust me Cheetah, I am straight in the way that counts." He commented back "It is called biding my time, letting the public thank I am a good guy, before I start being sneaky again. I am transferring you $50,000. You will get another $50,000 when the task is complete and a bonus $50,000 if it is finished within two days. The first $50,000 is currently in a secure bank deposit. Come to the location I am sending you. You will find a card to the deposit and a small silver cube. I want you to stand within 10 feet of Grodd while holding this cube for thirty seconds, and no this is not an assassination device/mission. Once these thirty seconds are up the blue light on the device will turn red. Destroy it once it turns red. Only then will you be paid the rest of the money, transferred to the same account. And I will know if you destroyed the device. Are you interested?"

"$100,000 for just standing near a big monkey? Plus bonus if I do it quickly? Where's this device and when can I start?" Cheetah smiled, immediately being interested.

"I am sending you the address now." Lex said, typing away "And do not let Grodd see the device. It was good doing business with you."

"Get close and don't let him see. Understood. And thanks for the payday." Cheetah answered, signing out.

Lex wasted no time and called another villain. Seconds later the face of Tala appeared on the screen. Tala was a pretty woman with a long angular, regal looking face and long purple hair. Her lips were purple and her eyes seemed to be all white "Ah! Lex Darling! Vhat does Tala owe this pleasure?" She asked in genuine joy and affection, her voice having a heavy accent that Mercy could not place

"Tala dear, I ask you to look into magical based heroines." Lex said in a serious business like tone "Some have a near immunity, if not pure immunity, to mind control. I ask you to research their origins and powers, come up with talismans or spells that would allow my technology through those gaps. And to be clear, my project is login term. These cracks need to STAY for a long time. Months even. And they can't allow others to take advantage of them."

"My my, vhat a _big_ challenge you give to Tala. I vill get to work right avay, Lex darling. This shall be most fun." She smiled and ended the call

"She seemed nice." Mercy smiled, licking her lips seeing Tala.

"She is attractive, yes." Lex nodded, knowing what Mercy was getting at

"Anyone ELSE on our roster you want to call?" Mercy asked

"Not for now." He said, pulling her onto his lap "Now, Mercy _Graves_ tell me, who should be the first targets?"

"Aside from Grodd? I think we should target some of the lesser heroes, ones without powers first. Wildcat, Green Arrow and such." Mercy answered

"Hmm... We should test it first." He smiled

"On some nobodies. Possibly someone who'd be willing to...Maybe someone who wouldn't be missed." Mercy answered

"Lois Lane." He smirked

He expected Mercy to flinch, to have some negative or shocked reaction...But no. Instead, he saw her smile.

"An excellent choice, Sir. Shall I call her for an interview?" Mercy asked, taking the role of secretary as she spoke

"Once we have the scans of Grodd's brain, so I can make the machines." Lex nodded "You seem eager for this."

"In all honesty, Sir...I've wanted to put Ms Lane in her place for a LONG time." Mercy smiled, her eyes dilating a little...a sign that she thought about this.

"Do tell." He smiled, his fingers sliding over her thighs

Mercy purred as she felt her boss' fingers caressing her. "Well~, I saw some pictures of my mother...And how she was so 'pure and kind'. I did imagine what it would be like to 'break' her."

"Break her?" He smirked gently

"Put her in her place. Dominate her. Make her a maid." Mercy smiled, her eyes almost glowing with her heat vision from this passion

"Very well." He nodded "And I believe the heroines Batgirl and Artemis would be the perfect test subjects along with Ms Lane."

"Thank you, Sir. And I've got to admire your choices." Mercy answered.

"Don't be a 'yes woman', Mercy. If we're to rule this world, we are to treat each other as equals." Lex answered

"I know." She nodded gently

"Good. Now, to other business." Lex responded

"Yes, you have a meeting with Lex-Building contractors to build a new boarding house in the lower town." Mercy answered, beginning her 'life' as Lex Luthor's secretary

"Thank you Mercy." He smiled, rubbing her breasts

"Of course...Mr Luthor." She smiled, moaning as she was caressed.

*time skip*

It was 21 hours later, we find ourselves with Cheetah who was currently going through the jungles of Africa.

Grodd would blend in well here. Access to unlicensed weaponry AND natural camouflage among other gorillas.

'Okay Grodd...Let's see if you've kept a low key.' She thought, looking at the small sugar cube Lex gave her and also the time.

... She then found the giant skull shaped fortress that was Grodd's base

"Never one for subtlety." Cheetah spoke to herself. "Now to find his royal hairiness."

She smirked, entering the base gently

She walked inside, seeing the decor, bones of humans and various animals. 'Lovely.' She thought sarcastically. "Grodd? Are you in?"

There was a loud bang, the creature walking through the facility

"Ah...there you are." She spoke, remembering '10 feet' and '30 seconds' but kept it brief to not let Grodd get wind of it.

And yes, Grodd was a giant Gorilla. Towering over Cheetah in his weight and size, thick black fur and skin, snarling teeth and strong muscles. "Cheetah, what do I owe this 'pleasure'?" He asked

"Well I've been running low on cash recently." She lied "And I remembered that with Luthor being straight, you're basically the top Kong of the villain world so I thought I'd ask you if you had any jobs for me."

She stepped slowly forward, trying not to antagonise him, yet keep her distance.

"Well, flattery will get you many places, Cheetah." Grodd began to speak, unaware of her true motives.

Cheetah was now within range for the device to work...All she had to do now was stall.

29 seconds

28 seconds

27 seconds

26 seconds

25 seconds

"So... Any possible jobs?" Cheetah grinned innocently

21 seconds

20 seconds

19 seconds

18 seconds

"Asking me for jobs? Well, there HAVE been some 'poachers' in my reserves." Grodd answered

12 seconds

11 seconds

10 seconds

9 seconds

"Poaching poachers? I've had worse jobs." Cheetah answered. "Besides, would be a change than facing Wonder Woman."

3 seconds

2 seconds

1 second

"Well, I better get to it. I expect a reward for doing this." Cheetah answered, leaving.

As she left the base she noticed the device's light had turned from blue to red and crushed it, smiling "Easy money." She said happily

Back in the castle, Grodd was smiling as he watched Cheetah walk off. "Hmm...If only she could handle me." He thought perversely.

*At LexCorp*

Lex was currently waking up from his sleep, the device's tracker had sounded and alerted him. "Hmm? Hmm." He hummed simply, seeing the results. 'I owe Cheetah the bonus.' He thought

It took him seconds to transfer the money, the full $100,000 he owed her, before he started looking over the data

'There, no problems.' He thought as he tried to go to sleep...but he was now fully awake and couldn't go to sleep.

So he stayed up. With these scans of Grodd's brain, he had the answers he needed.

He pulled out tech, old parts that Brainiac used and his old robots that were destroyed in his attacks. He used the parts and got to work, making a small device.

Hours ticked by as he worked, focused on his goal. Soon, before him, where three small devices. They were small black boxes, about the size of a coin

"Some of the most advanced pieces of technology, the size of pennies. Absolutely incredible." He spoke to himself

"Lex? What are you doing up?" Mercy yawned as she walked in, just in her underwear "It's 8AM... Have you been up all night?"

"Cheetah had finished her assignment. She found Grodd and destroyed the device as instructed. After that I couldn't sleep." Lex explained

"So I created the devices. Now, prepare to make that appointment with Ms Lane."

"Alright." Mercy smiled, cheering up hearing that. "I guess...An early morning blow-job is out of the question?"

"... Go ahead." He said, leaning back and undoing his belt

*Time Skip*

At the Daily Planet, Metropolis' main news supplier...and potentially the ONLY supplier, was bustling as normal. And inside we see a black haired woman with violet eyes; she was wearing a purple jacket skirt and flat black shoes.

She was biting a pencil, focusing on writing her next article. And that was when her phone rang

"Hmm?" She released her pencil and answered her phone. "Hello, Daily Planet. Lois Lane speaking."

"Hello, Ms Lane. This is Mercy Graves, secretary of Mr Luthor. He wishes to give an interview." Mercy spoke through the phone, sounding as professional as she could.

"Lex? An interview?" She frowned, sitting back "Why would I do that?" She asked almost mockingly

"Because he asked for YOU specifically." Mercy answered, trying to work her mother's pride against her. "And don't you want a scoop about 'Mr Super Villain Lex Luthor' turned into a good guy? It would be a BIG scope. Maybe add to your reward shelf?"

Lois cupped her chin in her hand and smiled. 'That WOULD be a great story.'. "Alright Ms Graves, you've got yourself a reporter."

"Excellent. When shall I book you in for?" Mercy grinned

"Earliest possible convenience. Say about 11?" Lois asked

"He shall see you then." Mercy smiled, ending the call

Putting her phone down, Lois chuckled lightly to herself. 'Look out Luthor, Lois Lane is coming with a vengeance.'

Little did she know what was to come.

*At Lex Corp*

"She is on her way." Mercy nodded

"Good." Lex nodded, holding out two of the small devices "Now, attach these to Batgirl and Artemis' cloths. One each. With your speed, they shouldn't even notice."

"I'm on it." She smiled, taking the devices. "I'll be back before the meeting begins." before she took off at Super Speed

Lex chuckled, calling Cheetah once more

It took a few seconds, but Cheetah had responded. "Hello, Lex."

"I saw that you completed the mission. Good work." Lex answered

"What can I say, I was highly motivated." Cheetah smiled

"That is good to hear." He nodded "I hope that gives you insensitive to help me in my future plans. If you come to this location at 3PM, I shall explain it to you. I do believe you will find it most enjoyable."

Cheetah received a message on her phone with the coordinates. "Well, I'll see how I feel. I'm still in the air."

"Trust me. You will LOVE this plan." He smirked and ended the call, phoning Tala again

"Tala, how goes the research?"

"Ze rezearch is going very well, Lex. But I doubt zat you only called for ZAT." Tala responded with a smile

"Perish the thought." Lex chuckled. "I wish to tell you more about the plan your research will be part of." Lex smiled "But I require you to visit a secure location so we can meet in person."

"Oh my, vell; tell me vhere and vhen." Tala responded, sounding excited at this prospect.

*elsewhere*

Mercy was flying through Gotham, looking for the red haired woman known as Batgirl

'Now, let's see. She should be around here.' Mercy thought to herself, using her same combination of powers to look for Batgirl.

The second Commissionaire Gordon along with the BatFamily DID wipe out almost all crime in Gotham, after all

'Hmm.' She thought. "Ah, there you are. The library."

She as curious how this device was supposed to work, how it only targeted the heroine and effected her mind, but she could ask that later. She sped off at super speed, putting the small device onto the black skin-tight bodysuit that was in Barbara's backpack. She took a second to take the girl in, since she was still going so fast time seemed to move still. She wanted to see what would soon be hers to play with

Barbara had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes, a slim body with B/C-Cup breasts and soft buttocks.

She was wearing a tight black shirt sleeve shirt, a blue mid-thigh skirt, knee high white socks and rather nice shoes. Overall she was a rather attractive and stylish girl

Mercy smiled and wanted to play with Barbara's body, but she knew that it would be a problem. So she flew off to try and find Artemis.

She soon found the teen heroine in her room in a rundown part of Gotham, sharpening arrows

Artemis had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue hoodie and jeans; since Mercy could only guess her breast-size, but she thought 'B or C-Cup. Much like Barbara. Hard to believe Oliver Queen gave YOU the name 'Green Arrow'.'

She walked around the room, soon finding the green uniform she was looking for. She smirked and slipped the device into the belt buckle, patting it softly

'I hope to see you soon.' Mercy smiled and flew off, leaving no trace.

*Back at LexCorp*

Luthor was beginning his preparations for his interview with Lois. And Mercy managed to fly back within a minimum of twenty minutes.

Lex finished adjusting his tie when Mercy returned

"You've come back." He spoke, looking at his watch.

"AND in record time." Mercy spoke proudly.

"Go get dressed. I doubt that Ms Lane wants to see you dressed like this now." Lex answered

"I know that." Mercy answered. 'HMM! I can't wait to taste those hero-pussies.'

"It should take a week." Lex commented "This is just a test, after all. There is room to improve once we know it works."

"Of course." Mercy answered, looking at the time. "I'm going for a shower."

"Unfortunately I cannot join you." He smirked, shooing her away

"AH!" Mercy feigned being hurt as a joke. "I'm wounded."

"Just get ready." He frowned, looking at the last of the three devices

Lois Lane looked up at Lex Corp's sign and smirked, walking in towards the front desk "Lois Lane, to see Mr Luthor. I have an eleven o'clock appointment." She smiled, showing her press badge

"Ah, Ms Lane. We've been expecting you. Top floor, please." The receptionist spoke.

"Thank you." Lois answered, walking to the elevator.

"Okay Lois, watch out. You know what this slime ball is like." She whispered, watching as the number on the elevator went higher and higher

She composed herself and waited for the elevator to open, and was shocked to see this new woman before her. "Ah, Ms Lane. A pleasure to meet you."

"Ms...Graves?" Lois asked

"That's correct." Mercy nodded

Lois nodded, thinking about how that woman was rather pretty and seemed almost familiar

"This way, please." Mercy smiled, leading Lois down the hall. And at super speed, hid the final device under the collar of her jacket

"Thank you." Lois answered, not feeling any difference or touches on her body.

Mercy opened the door and produced Lex Luthor sitting at a table with a jug of water and two glasses. "Ms Lane, I'm glad that you could make it."

"Lex." She nodded, sitting opposite him while pulling out a notepad and pen

"So, what would you like to ask me?" Lex asked

Lois pulled out a tape recorder and set it on the table, turning it on "So, Lex, tell me. How did you escape jail this time?" She asked snarkily

"Now Lois, is that any way to speak to your ex? We parted on good terms, I feel." Lex smiled charmingly, choosing his world's VERY carefully

"That was collage Lex, ancient history." She frowned "Now answer the question."

"Very well." He sighed "I just had a good lawyer, really. It was not our fault, after all. All we did was gather Brainiac's body for study, how could you predict him taking over our systems? We lost a lot of data and resources in that attack. I am happy the judge settled on a fine of $1,000,000. Pricey but a much more reasonable punishment, do you not agree?"

"Moving on." Lois spoke, not noticing she nodded slightly as she wrote "Why the change of heart?

And so the interview continued with Lex throwing in carefully placed compliments and prompts hidden by rhetorical questions. Mercy watched, seeing Lois gradually become more relaxed and 'open'.

Mercy had even been watching Lois' notes thanks to her telescopic vision, watching as they become less harsh and more agreeing with Lex as they went. Heck she even saw Lois write about Lex's sexy eyes once without noticing

"I am sorry Ms Lane, this had been a nice experience but I really must be going, I have a board meeting in half an hour." Lex said as he looked at his watch, standing up and holding out his hand

"Thank you for the interview, Mr Luthor." Lois answered, taking his hand and was lifted up.

"Of course. Ms Graves will see you out." Lex added

Mercy bowed a bit before she put a hand on Lois' shoulder "This way, please?" She smiled

"Um, yes. Yes, of course. Thank you." Lois answered, being lead by Mercy.

Soon Lois was going down the elevator, Mercy turning to Lex with a wide grin of wonder on her face as soon as the door closer

"I think that went GREAT!" Mercy smiled happily at that, rubbing her thighs.

"Of course. We've planted the seeds and they're about to take root." Lex answered, turning his back to the elevator. "I'm certain you may have heard, I've made a rendezvous with Cheetah and Tala this afternoon at 3."

"So we have _three_ hours?" She grinned

"That's right. And my 'Meeting' should run long." He answered

Mercy grinned and kissed him, moaning

'My god, she is SO slutty.' Lex thought as he groped her chest as they kissed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

Darkstel: Thanks for the comments...Bit scared at that last part though.

thorison1080: Thanks very much.

warhaven22: Here we go.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now getting to three PM, Lex and Mercy were now going to the coordinates that he had sent to both Cheetah and Tala. It was a secret location that was kept off radar and was used for 'tax purposes'.

On the outside it looked like a generic abandoned warehouse. Inside? It was a high-tech lab

"Wow, this is amazing. Lead-lined building structure?" Mercy asked

"Of course, can't let any unwanted eyes prying into my affairs." Lex answered

Mercy was, of course, wearing a new uniform. A modified version of her 'Supergirl' costume.

She wore a black long sleeve shirt with silver bracelets. The shirt stopped at her stomach, showing her toned stomach as well as hugging her breasts tightly. The S shield was silver instead of the traditional red with a black background, the S replaced with a U. Her skirt was black and covered next to nothing, flashing her purple panties if there was too much of a breeze, while she wore a silver belt. Finally she had black knee high boots with purple lacing

"Impressive place Lex." Cheetah commented as she walked out of the shadows

It was Tala "Ah! Lex Darling! It iz vonderful to zee you!" She smiled before said smile dropped slightly "I zee you have invited another... 'guezt'." She said, looking at Cheetah before looking to Mercy "And vho iz... Thiz?"

"I'm UltraGirl, and it is an honour to meet you Tala Mistress of Magic." Mercy bowed

The two villainesses blinked in shock. "Wow, okay. Thrown us for a friggin' loop." Cheetah commented

"My, my. Zo polite. You have heard of me?" Tala asked

"Of course!" Mercy smiled

"We have MUCH to talk about." Lex smiled

"Like what that cube you gave me was for?" Cheetah asked, wondering how much of this plot she would be told

"That's a device of our design, to scan Grodd's brain and his powers to help us manipulate the minds of those who we fight." Lex answered, showing the blueprints of their penny-sized items.

"Mind control? Seriously?" Cheetah frowned

"Not 'control', but 'subtle manipulation'." Mercy answered. "Controlling someone immediately to do something they wouldn't, would raise too many questions and even cause an immediate uprising. But this way, influencing people three, to ten, to a thousand, all without raising suspicion by changing the little things to big things. From how they start breakfast to a change in clothes...to...OTHER things."

"Twist their thought process. Make them see that following us, that our decisions are best and they should follow without question." Lex explained "Imagine. Wonder Woman at your feet, acting like a cat as she worships you like a goddess. We can do that. We can make that happen. And the best part would be, it is her own choice. She will be doing it of her own free will. We just change the thought process that makes up her free will."

Upon hearing that, Cheetah couldn't believe what she heard. She could have WONDER WOMAN as HER cat! Be worshipped as a goddess...That thought got her tail wagging.

"My, my...Zhat IS intriguing. I zuppoze zhat iz you asked me to rezearch magic users?" Tala realised

"Yes." Lex nodded "Some, such has Mary Marvel, have a resistance to brain washing from powers. Others, like Vixen, I do not know if this would work. Then there are those like Wonder Woman who are immune to almost all forms of brainwashing. And finally there are ladies such as Zatanna, who use magic every day and may be able to detect what is happening to her. I wish to cover my basis."

"Using all your means and resources at your disposal to change the major populous? That's different for you, Lex. Usually you're harbouring a hate-boner for Superman." Cheetah commented

"I'm keeping that hate boner as a normal boner and keeping it pointed somewhere else, keep him distracted so everything works out." Mercy said playfully

Lex coughed gently to try and shift the course of the conversation. "In ANY case; yes, I AM widening my horizons and I AM planning to take down other heroes."

"So... Why are you telling us all this?" Cheetah asked again, a part of her concerned they were testing these devices on herself and Tala

"Because Tala, I know, would do anything for me." Lex said simply "And you, Barbara Minerva, go to the highest bidder. And who is a higher bidder than I? There is also the fact I can find a cure to your condition, which is why you care so much about money. You assist me, and Lex Corp shall investigate your condition seriously."

"You'll try and fix me?" Cheetah asked

"Yes." Lex nodded firmly.

"Well, you're not wrong, Lex." Tala smiled

"... I'm in." Cheetah said seriously

"Good." Lex nodded and typed away. Soon pictures of the faces of Lois Lane, Batgirl and Artemis appeared on the screen. Below them where several bars as well as some boxes of texts, a set of these each "These are our three test subjects to see how effectively the devices work and so we can make tweeks for future targets. For these we are making their desires shift slightly first. Have them see qualities of me that they will find attractive..."

"Like your bald head?" Cheetah joked

"... Like my determination and will, my drive for power and my self-respect... But yes, physical attracting is a part of it." Lex explained

"Along with that we are shifting their morals. Basically shifting them to see Lex and his way as right." Mercy continued

"Vhat are thoze boxez?" Tala asked

"Any additional shifts. Like making them sluttier or dumber, a wide range of things." Mercy answered "I did different tasks for each of them to see the devices full effects. Lois should become more horny and submissive. Batgirl should be getting a stomach piercing and a fetish for her suit. And Artemis will be getting a Lex Corp tattoo on her ass."

"So changing those are considered 'little things'?" Cheetah asked

"In a manner of speaking." Mercy smiled. "Come on, a LexCorp tramp-stamp. It's a good start."

"It is a test to see how far we can push them." Lex reminded "Once it is finished, we could just order them to or the machine would alter them in an hour where they would do it willingly. We are testing limits."

"Hmm~, I underztand." Tala smiled, seeing the names there. "And who ELZE are you bringing into zis fold?"

"As of right now I am still looking through the 'villain library'." Lex commented

"Well I have a suggestion." Cheetah said, gently moving Lex to the side and typing a few buttons. Soon the image of an Asian woman long black hair tied in a bun held by needles, with cyan eyes, red lipstick and small dark sunglasses resting in her nose "Roulette."

"Why get involved with the gambler?" Lex asked. Roulette was famous for using mind control devices on heroes and making them fight each other for a paying public. Basically super hero wrestling in a way

"YOU can't keep financing this operation, at least entirely, or eventually someone will follow the trail back to you." Cheetah stated simply "Roulette will be loyal to money. And with manipulating heroes she has contenders she does not need to brainwash. And she could expand her horizons with willing heroes working for her."

"Huh...That's a good suggestion." Mercy realised, not really remembering 'Roulette' from her father's library

She must have been VERY minor.

"Anyone else?" Lex asked

"Maybe Poison Ivy considering sexual attraction is involved?" Cheetah continued

"Yes, her pheromones can help with the mind control, making them more...Suggestable." Lex added.

'Pamela Wayne. Joining OUR team. Gonna be SO fucked up.' Mercy thought to herself with a perverted grin

They did have Cheetah, Barbara Wayne, already! Oh she was getting ideas!

"Lex, Darling?" Tala asked

"Yes, Tala?" Lex asked, looking at her with what she thought were loving eyes.

"Vhat are you calling theze devicez?" She asked

"Well I was inspired by Darksied here." Lex smiled as he looked at the screen "I call them, MasterBoxes..."

*With Lois*

Back at the Daily Planet, she was working on her interview's notes. As she typed it up and from what she remembered from it, she put it as honest as she did...But something was different; she was portraying Lex in a softer light.

She was using nicer words. Kinder phrases. Making him look like the good guy

"Hey Lois, working on that story from the other day?" A young man's voice spoke.

"I'm actually working on an interview I conducted this morning, Jimmy." Lois answered, not giving too much away

"Really?" He asked, blinking "Need any pictures?"

"No thanks, Jimmy. Kind of you to offer, but I've got it." Lois answered, her cheeks getting slightly red as her mind slipped to the interview and her history

"Well, alright then. I'll see you later." Jimmy answered, going off to his photography job

Lois smiled as she finished her first draft of the article only to blink as she saw the line about Lex's eyes

"Wait. Did-did I write that? How his eyes sparkled like that?" She whispered to herself

"No way. There... There is no way I did that! N... No way!" She shook her heads sighing

She highlighted the sentence and deleted it. True, she had her original notes, but she couldn't get rid of those...And for some reason she felt a little bad for deleting that comment.

'But... Why?' She thought

*With Batgirl*

Barbara was currently in her Batgirl costume and for some reason, she felt...better in her costume. Like she appreciated the feel, the texture and the grip of it on her skin.

The suit was a skin-tight black bodysuit that covered her from the neck down. On her chest was a yellow bat symbol, a yellow utility belt around her waist. She had yellow knee length boots with some slight heels. She also had elbow length yellow gloves with three blade on the side of each. Finally she had an ass length cape that was black on the outside and yellow on the inside, the cape connected to a black cowl that covered her hair. The cowl had cut outs around her eyes, allowing them to be visible, while it also showed her mouth, the cowl having a cut out of the back of her it allowing her hair to flow behind her

As she ran through the roofs of Gotham, she felt herself breathing just a little heavier. Something that didn't bring much concern, she just pegged it as just having a few off days.

As she ran she felt her mind drift. Just random things, like business and the news and such

She felt like she wasn't 100% focussed, but she could manage it.

She was thinking about LexCorp and how Luthor got out of going to jail again

'I can't believe that's happened again. Lex getting out.' She thought, but not as a mean thought.

She was honestly amazed he could get out of all these law suits

She stopped at a rooftop and panted, feeling her head and heart pound. But it wasn't over the top, but it was getting to her.

She sat down, smiling out at the city gently. Before she then noticed the local Gotham branch of Lex Corp

'Huh. I guess I can go check that out.' She thought, looking down at it.

She had nothing better to do... Right?

*With Artemis*

Artemis was walking through Star City, having some downtime from sharpening her arrows and fixing her bow and crossbow

She had been at it for an hour and was just going for a walk, getting a drink and just get some sun. As she walked she had been thinking, some villains where not so bad.

Mr Freeze just wanted to save his wife, Two-Face was a victim of a murder attempt...Lex Luthor being a builder of jobs and companies.

She had been shocked by that last thought

"Jesus, where did that come from?" She thought, holding her head

"Lex Luthor? A good guy? Ha, as if." She chuckled gently, looking to the sky. But the smile did not leave her face

She then looked down to drink her coffee, walking through the city...and slowly came to a stop at a tattoo parlour.

"I never knew this was there." She commented

She looked at the windows and saw through the various tattoos that she could get. 'Having a tattoo...Could be kinda cool. Bit of a target if it's seen.'

She thought 'So I should get it somewhere people wouldn't see normally. Like... On... my... ass...' she stopped thinking and blushing, soon walking away and trying not to think of that

*Elsewhere*

"So what's the next part of this 'plan' of yours?" Cheetah asked Lex

"We need to keep our eyes on the test subjects." He reminded "Make adjustments. Then we start plotting who to target next. Tala needs to continue her research for that. You, I believe, would be best to act as an 'envoy' to the likes of Roulette and Poison Ivy."

"Of courze, Lex darling." Tala smiled

"Fine." Cheetah sighed

"Hmmmm." Mercy hummed, looking at the girls "There are OTHER things we could do." She grinned

"Vhat do you have in mind, 'Ultragirl'?" Tala asked

Mercy just chuckled lightly, looking at them.

"You're going to 'regret' saying that, Tala." Lex smiled, knowing Mercy's thought process

He sat back, fine with watching the start

Mercy went over to Cheetah and began to kiss her, holding her in place in her embrace; Cheetah's eyes widened in shock. She was getting French kissed by this young adult woman she had only met today!

... Eh, she was a villain. Casual sex wasn't too big

But still, she WAS caught off guard.

Mercy broke the kiss and smiled at Cheetah. "Ready for more?"

"... Eh, why the fuck not?" She shrugged

Mercy beamed at that, quickly removing her clothes within a blink of an eye and began to finger Cheetah's pussy.

Cheetah gasped at the sudden pleasure, falling against the wall

"How is it? I've not had much practice on other women." Mercy licked her fingers from slipping them out of Cheetah's pussy

'N-not much. Practice?!' Cheetah mentally thought and panted, before Mercy pinned her down and kissed up her inner thighs

"Oh, my." Tala blinked, seeing the show.

"Mercy is...'Affectionate', to say the least." Lex answered

Tala smiled as she turned to Lex, walking towards him with a sexy sway of her hips

Lex smirked gently as he saw her try and entice him. 'Well, when in Rome.' He thought.

"AHHH!" Cheetah moaned as she came from Mercy's kisses on her clit and slit.

It was only this good because of the inhuman speeds Mercy was moving, but it was still amazing

Tala slipped gracefully to her knees, removing Lex's manhood from his pants

"Hmm...I vonder; have you missed my touch?" Tala asked, gently rubbing his member and kissed it with her purple lips.

"Maybe." He smirked

"Oh, Lex...Maybe I need to give you zome 'incentive'." Tala purred and began to suck his member

Cheetah was panting heavily, her fur was getting wet from sweat because of Mercy.

'How is she so good?' she thought

"Cheetah. Have you had enough?" Mercy asked, her bare slit was dripping wet from teasing her fuck-buddy

"No... but now it's my turn." She grinned

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Mercy smiled, slowly spreading her vagina in anticipation for Cheetah.

Lex had Tala bent over a table, her dress pulled up around her hips as he slammed into her vagina

"AH! OH, Lex!" Tala moaned happily, feeling his cock penetrate and fill her slit.

"Hmmm... such a nice tight hole." Lex moaned, slapping her ass

"AH! Naughty boy; aren't you?" Tala moaned from that, bouncing her hips against his cock

"Your ass is very good." He grinned

"Firm and bouncy. As expected for me." Tala moaned as she was having a mini-orgasm.

Over by Cheetah and Mercy, the latter was having her pussy being eaten out by Cheetah and begging it to be rough.

Considering Cheetah normally tangled with Wonder Woman, and her powers are partially magic based, that was not much of a problem

Mercy was moaning lustfully and happily, feeling her clit and slit being teased like this. Her voice echoed out in the lab as she played with her breasts.

Plus Cheetah's claws where scratching her thighs and leaving small cuts, it was making her feel so hot

"That-that's it! Make me cum!" Mercy moaned happily. "Nearly there! Nearly there!"

'God, this woman's crazy!' Cheetah thought as she plunged her tongue into Mercy's pussy and cum sprayed all over her face

"Whoa! God!" Cheetah gasped

"Fu~ck, that was great." Mercy panted in relief.

"I do believe we should have a break." Lex commented after he came over Tala's ass

"I don't mind that." Tala smiled and relaxed on the table.

*Elsewhere*

Lois was packing her stuff away for the day, watching her article print in irritation at the printers slow speed

She tapped her foot in annoyance. It was like they were taking forever today.

When she could be home and watching TV. She was sure there was some documentary about crime in Metropolis and she wanted to be sure those hacks weren't going to drag Lex's name through the mud, the guy didn't deserve it

'I've got to make sure this is done right.' She thought, grabbing her now printed article. She stapled them together and grabbed her stuff, going to Perry's office to drop her article off

"Perry, I've got my story." She spoke, bringing the files to him.

"I'll read through it and give you the spell checked version tomorrow." He joked as Lois was famous for her terrible spelling

"See you tomorrow, Perry." Lois smiled and rolled her eyes, going out of the office.

She walked off calmly, happily

'Home, here I come. And...Maybe take a detour.' She thought, walking out of the Daily Planet

A detour you ask, but where to?

Well, she was going through Metropolis' 'Red Light District'. Where she was going to find some...certain items.

She looked around carefully, slipping inside

Lois had entered a sex-shop. Paint covered glass covered the shop to protect the interior, stock and the customers' identities.

She looked around, looking around 'Why am I here again?' she thought, her mind clearing for a second

"Afternoon Miss. Looking for something?" The shop assistant asked kindly

"I... Er..." Lois blinked, her mind thing to catch up

"Ah, your first time." The assistant theorised. "If you need anything, I'm more than happy to help."

Lois began to look around the store, unable to help herself

'Wh-what am I gonna get? Why am I here? I don't normally come here?' Lois thought as she looked at some dildos.

One drew her attention, remembering her college days.

After some amazing sex she had became a bit of a nympho during her younger years, thanks to Lex and his hard fucking

'Oh my...I haven't thought of those days in years!' She thought as she grabbed the item in question.

'It... It must have been that interview. It's nothing.' she shook her head, blushing

Lois took the sex-toy and purchased it with cash, not wanting to leave a trail with her credit card. She left the shop and headed straight home.

While also buying a set of handcuffs

'Oh god, what am I doing?' She thought in embarrassment as she headed straight home.

She hurried home, embarrassed in herself

*With Barbara*

Barbara was back home, panting in her costume as she began to take it off. It was a quiet night in Gotham; Red Hood, Nightwing and Red Robin were taking care of most of the other stuff while Barbara headed back.

She had spent an hour in Lex Corp... But she hadn't done much

Mostly it was getting the feel of her costume, something she never really put much stock into; but now? Now it felt...better.

While also starting at a picture of a Lex Luthor that was hanging on the wall

"Oh~ God. What is going on?" Barbara panted, feeling the grip of her costume and the sight of Lex.

She had honestly almost STOLEN that picture and taken it home with her when she realised how long she had just been staring at it

"I-I need a shower." She thought, stripping off

Only to stop with the shirt of her costume barely off

Barbara looked down and felt the small relief of her shirt being lifted off...but she didn't want to remove it.

She squirmed, her tight suit squeezing against her pussy as she found herself wet

"HMM~!" She mewed feeling herself almost squirt.

She reached a hand between her legs, her yellow gloved hand massaging her slit through her suit

"Did-did my costume ALWAYS feel this good?" She mumbled to herself, feeling her hands glide and tease her slit.

Her eyes rolled a bit, gasping and moaning as the pleasure filled her

She then came from her fingers teasing her and fell to the bed in a heavy pant.

There was only one face in her mind as she came, and even after her orgasm she was still rubbing herself

"L-Lex. Luthor." She panted, continuing to pleasure herself.

*With Artemis*

Artemis was back home, putting her hero suit on and preparing to head out for patrol

'Now, let's see who's screwing up Star City.' She thought leaving for the rooftops.

Shooting a grappling arrow she slid down the street

It didn't take long, for her to find trouble, someone was breaking into a car.

She readied her bow, shooting several arrows

"GAH!" The thief screamed as he was pinned by the arrows.

"That was easy." She joked, jumping down

"Shit, wait! Wait, wait, wait!" The robber spoke

"What is it?" Artemis asked

"L-Let me go. I know where there's drag racing going on." The thief spoke

"And? I'm sure I can find it without much trouble." She smirked

"H-Hey wait! You're not gonna leave me here; are you?" The Thief asked

"Don't worry. The police will come get you." Artemis answered, calling the police and headed off.

She sped off through the city, the small device hidden in her buckle blinking

She ran past the same tattoo parlour that she saw earlier that day.

She stopped, looking down at it

'Again? Why do I keep passing this place?' Artemis thought

Imagining getting tattoos

'A-A tattoo.' She thought, rubbing her lower back, like it was tingling there.

Her hand going lower, onto her ass

'My...FIRST tattoo.' She thought, imagining what that was going to be like. But something was pinging in her head already

'An... L?' she thought, wondering why that image was appearing in her head

She shook her head. She needed to stop this illegal drag race. She'll figure this out later.

*back with Luthor*

"This is not good." Luthor frowned as he looked at the women's progression hours later

"What's wrong?" Mercy asked, having gotten dressed and saw what the results.

"They were supposed to be affected over a week." Luthor frowned "But after a day they are already being highly affected by all the perimeters. I will have to reduce the strength of future devices."

"So we started off too strong. At least we know." Mercy answered, following what he said. "But this might mean we can use this as the basis for any stronger willed individuals."

"Exactly." Lex nodded "These three ARE for tests, after all. We should choose our first real targets, for once these three are converted."

"So, whom should we work it on next?" Mercy asked

"I believe Huntress and Black Canary would make good targets." Lex commented "Both are easy to access, being on the Birds of Prey alongside Batgirl. Huntress is also willing to kill while Black Canary is often one of the higher ups of the Justice League."

Mercy then began to think back, remembering who they were with, in her timeline. "Those will work, the Birds of Prey will be VERY useful down the line."

"Anyone on YOUR mind?" Lex asked

"Umm..." Mercy blinked, thinking of her future and grinning "Hawkgirl." She stayed

"Oh? Tempting the fate of someone who's doomed to die. I like that challenge." Lex smiled

"Oh, they fixed that in my time." Mercy answered. "She is married to Wonder Woman and, if I remember correctly, there was a scandal revealed shortly after they announced their relationship publically about the two having been in a mind control super heroine fight club. The scandal being about them supporting domestic abuse because of the lack of context. It was fixed, unfortunately."

"Ah, that was Roulette's work." Lex nodded "It was an entertaining club she had set up, saw some of their events live."

"I bet there were a few cuties there; right?" Mercy asked. "Maybe **I** could interlope and get some more 'candidates'?" She smiled

"She stopped after, ironically, Huntress and Black Canary shut the place down. She use small mind control discs. Well, more like controled their bodies after they fell asleep. She is hiding." Lex explained

"Ah, that makes this difficult AND easier." Mercy answered

"Cheetah will speak to Roulette once she is finished with Ivy." Lex nodded

*With Cheetah*

"Now...Where the heck is 'Flower Lady'? Last time I checked she was through with Gotham." She thought to herself, looking around in Ivy's old haunts.

She was looking for any green house and any other place the plant controlling woman would be hiding

"Jeez, how hard it is to find a green-skinned wo-hoa!" Cheetah wondered before she had her ankles wrapped and pulled into a heavily forest area.

She yelled as she was dragged through the trees, soon being held upside down

"Oh...Fantastic." Cheetah groaned

"Why have you come here?" A voice spoke, coming from a large flower.

It was a voluptuous woman with D-Cup breasts, green-skin, long flowing red hair and flower protrusions from her body covering her nipples and vagina.

"Well 'hello' to you too." Cheetah answered. "I'm here to find you."

"Why? Did Wonder Woman send you? Batman? The League? Woodrue?" The woman asked, sounding paranoid.

"No, none of them sent me! Can you put me down so I can explain?" Cheetah asked, knowing if she cut the plants she'd be in more trouble than she already was

"Seriously, the blood is rushing to my head. I believe you will really enjoy this plot. Come on! Seriously, let me down!"

"ONE chance, Cheetah." Ivy answered, lowering Cheetah to the ground. "So, what IS this 'plot'?" She asked

"It's a plot from Lex Luthor. Basically we are altering hero and heroines minds, seeing our way as right and how they should be our loyal followers... And more." Cheetah smiled "Basically we are making them willing be our spies, our subjects and our sex slaves. But I'm simplifying it, Lex gave a better sales pitch than me."

"Make the heroes sex slaves? When I can already bend them with my pheromones?" Ivy asked

"Listen Ivy...YOUR pheromones leave traces and are well known. THIS way makes is better." Cheetah answered

Ivy pondered and looked at Cheetah. "You're saying Luthor is funding this?"

"Yes." Cheetah nodded

"Doesn't he still have a hate boner for Superman?" Ivy asked

"He does, but he's making better choices." Cheetah answered

"...Let me hear it from him, and MAYBE I'll join." Ivy answered "On ONE condition." She added with a frown

"What's the condition?" Cheetah asked

"... Get Harley Quinn away from the Joker. And keep them like that. Forever." She frowned

Cheetah blinked and nodded. "We'll get to work on that."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

Knight of Loyalty: It was...meant to be a short chapter...but somehow it snowballed into a frigging avalanche. Grey explains it better.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Knight of Loyalty: Originally it was only supposed to be five chapters showing the corruption of a few heroines per chapter. A short-ish story focused on Lex fucking heroines but... Yeah, we got carried away and got more into an actual plot and more detail than we thought we would. So... I think it'd around 15? Maybe 20?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the early morning, the sun raising, and Lois Lane mumbled as she awoke from a peaceful sleep. Her hands where locked over her head, around one of the bars of her head bored thanks to her newly bought handcuffs and her new dildo deep inside her pussy

"Huh? Oh...What WAS last night?" Lois asked herself, barley remembering the night where she fucked herself hard for hours on end

"Shit." She groaned, looking at her hands and didn't remember where the keys were.

She pulled her hands, trying to remove the chains but her wiggling made the dildo slip around inside her "Lex~." She moaned on instinct

Her eyes widened in shock, speaking his name was something she didn't expect...But after yesterday, it was making a bit of sense.

"He is VERY attractive... And one of my first boyfriends... And one of the best fucks I've ever had..." Lois thought aloud, lightly bucking against the dildo

"God...Maybe I could see him again." She moaned, feeling herself almost climax

"... Maybe... A... A follow up... Inter... View?" She moaned as her dildo slid in and out of her again and again

"I-I'm cumming!" She moaned, squirting and popped out her dildo. "Lex! Yes! Yes!"

As Lois climaxed, she fell onto her bed and calmed down, panting heavily as her hips jerked gently

She used her hips, shaking a bit while letting her wet pussy and the movements allow the dildo to just slide cleanly and simply out of her

"F-Fuck...Me..." She panted and looked up at the ceiling.

She blinked, noticed the silver key near her hand

"Oh, the key." She panted and unlocked the cuffs

*With Barbara*

Barbara awoke, still in her Batgirl suit minus the cape and cowl, under her bed covers.

"Hmm~Oh, what a night." She yawned and slowly got up.

The suit hugged her body tightly, stretching and twisting with her body as she sat up

Biting her lower lip she felt over her body, feeling how her costume clung to her chest and pussy

How it squeezed between her ass, how the swell of her breasts was contained with her nipples rubbing against the material, feeling her feet in these boots and how the gloves held her hands to delicately. And in a way, it restricted touch.

"Oh, this feels so good." Barbara moaned, groping herself.

"Why does it feel good?" She wonder with a whimper

She remained in her bed as she played with herself, until her phone began to ring.

"Huh?" She blinked, picking it up to see the wall paper of her phone had changed to a picture of Lex Luthor "When... Did I change it?" She blushed before she answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, Barbara. You coming out today or lying in your house?" A woman's voice asked; it was one of Barbara's friends.

"What?" She blinked "What are you talking about?"

"Did you say we were going out for brunch?" The woman answered

"Oh! What time is it?" Barabra blinked as she sat up

"It's about half ten." Her friend answered. "What happened last night? Studying too hard?" She asked innocently

"... Yeah, that." Barabra nodded

"Well, you ARE going for your dad's commissioner job. I wouldn't be surprised if the word load got the best of you. You still coming or should we reschedule?" Her friend asked

"Oh no, I'll be here. Give me half an hour." Barbara shook her head "And I won't be able to go for that job for like ten odd years. I'm not even on the police force yet."

"Well, okay. See you in a half hour." Her friend answered and hung up.

Barbara sighed heavily as she managed to get out of that one.

She began to get dressed, putting her normal cloths on top of her suit

'I can't believe I got away with that.' Barbara thought to herself. 'I hope this is enough to cover up all of my costume.'

She took her boots and gloves off, putting them along with her cape and her utility belt into her bag... When she froze 'Why... Am I still wearing my costume?' she thought, her mind clearing a bit before she shook her head and smiled as she forgot momentary clarity

"Betty is waiting for me, I better get going." She thought to herself

*With Artemis*

Artemis arrived home as the sun was raising, sighing

"God...That took AGES." She groaned, slumping into her bed

Her body was scratched up and her pants where ripped here and there

"Note to self...DON'T use grappling arrows on 40mph cars." She grumbled

She looked at her clock and sighed, getting on her phone

"Fu-u-u-uck. Half ten?" She groaned

She grumbled, looking up at the latest news

It featured Lex Luthor and an interview that had taken place yesterday

She blushed, rubbing her thighs at the image

Biting her bottom lip, she felt her hand glide over her tighs and touch near her pussy

'Oh god. Why does this feel good, when I look at him?' She asked herself

She began to moan as she fingered herself "Lex~"

Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doom

*With the writers*

"Ow." Grey mumbled as he was slapped over the head "Worth it." He grinned

*Back to the story- Lex's hideout*

"I wonder if Cheetah has found Poison Ivy." Lex pondered, looking over his designs.

"Oh, she already has." Mercy answered, pointing to her ears. "She's nearly here."

"Excellent. I'll bring her up to speed. And it looks like Tala has brought more information on magic users." Lex answered

"Hey Lex." Cheetah commented as she walked in

"Luthor." Poison Ivy spoke, walking in

'Wow, Pamela Isley-Wayne in ALL her botanical sexy.' Mercy thought, looking at Poison Ivy.

"Welcome, Pamela. I'm glad you could join us." Lex answered

"Cut the pleasantries; what's this plan you've got?" Ivy spoke

"Cut right to the chase. Alright then. I assume that you've been given a brief summary of the plan by Cheetah?" Lex asked, to which Ivy simply nodded. "Well then, let me give you the 'unabridged version'."

Ivy sat down, crossing her legs over each other dramatically

"Our new friend, Mercy here, has given me the means to change and alter the minds of the heroes in the Justice League and others. Using this information, we can change the minds of our enemies and make them do what they think is normal for them." Lex began to explain "I shall give you the perfect example. Batgirl."

"Batgirl?" Ivy raised an eyebrow

"Batgirl." Lex nodded "Making her see our will as the will of the law. Making her willing to spy for us and be part of any plan we want, as loyally and entirely as she did for Batman originally. We are moving her loyalty and belief in Batman and the GCPD... To us. While also heightening her sex drive here and there..."

"And giving her a fetish for her costume." Mercy giggled

Ivy's eyebrow maintained its shocked state. "A 'costume fetish'? Really?"

Mercy just giggled again.

"Who ARE you?" Ivy asked, glaring at Mercy.

"Someone who's sick of the good guys winning." Mercy smiled. "And wants some fun."

"She is sort of 'wild'." Cheetah air-quoted

"Putting it mildly." Lex added "So; are you with us, Pamela?"

"Yes...But ONLY if you get Harley away from Joker." Ivy answered, repeating her answer from when Cheetah asked.

"Don't worry, we've got a plan to get Harley Quinn away from that sterile clown and send him to obscurity." Mercy smiled

"We do?" Lex blinked as he had not been told about this

"You do?" Ivy asked, looking at Mercy, not having much faith in Luthor from his tone of voice

"Yes, we do." Mercy smiled. "Joker's going to rob Gotham Golden Heights in a month's time. **I** will place our little device on the clown's pasty skin before he gets the first step and he'll let Harley down gently. She'll be with us before the plan is executed."

"..." Everyone stared at Mercy, the message of their look was easy to read. 'Are you serious'?

"Don't doubt me. I can be VERY quick." Mercy answered. "AND it gives us enough time to fine-tune the devices."

"You don't know Harley or the Joker, do you?" Ivy frowned

"That will not work Mercy." Lex shook his head

"Why not?" Mercy asked. "If The Joker is abusive as you say-"

"It's not JUST that, Mercy." Lex interrupted

"Harley is obsessed and in love with the Joker. Partially because of abuse." Lex explained before turning to Ivy "I shall come up with something, it should not take too long. Do not worry."

"Alright." Mercy nodded and sighed

"Good. But how do you know that Joker's going to rob Gotham?" Ivy turned to Lex and nodded, before turning to Mercy

"... Word on the street." She lied

"...Fine." Ivy sighed and looked at her. "If you can deliver Luthor...I'm in, but for now, I'm going back home."

"Ah, allow me to get you a new uniform." Luthor smiled "The city must be tough on you, considering you enjoy being au natural in your home with your 'children'."

Ivy frowned and looked at herself. "Fine. I'll stay for the uniform."

"There we are. Cheetah, excellent work." Lex smiled

"Yeah, yeah...I'm gonna get something to eat a nap." Cheetah yawned

Lex nodded, rubbing her ass mockingly

*With Lois*

Lois was working at the Daily Planet, having her third or fourth cup of coffee.

She was trying to focus, to keep away from the thoughts that filled her mind... And she bumped into what felt like a wall of muscle "Omf! Oh, Smallville, hey. Didn't see you there." She mumbled as she pulled back, looking at Clark Kent

"Hey Lois, you okay? You seem distracted." Clark asked, looking at Lois with his black-rimmed glasses.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about an interview I conducted." Lois answered

"The one from yesterday? With Lex Luthor?" He asked

"Yes, that's right." Lois answered "He's not that bad."

'Not that bad?' Clark thought to himself in shock but maintained SOME semblance of a poker face. "Well, I suppose. But there HAVE been times; especially with Superman."

"You didn't see him yesterday, he looked close to tears." Lois said happily

'What the-?' Clark blinked. "Lois, are you okay?" Superman asked

"I'm fine." Lois answered "Later Smallville." She waved and walked off

'What the heck is going on?' Clark thought to himself.

*with Barabra*

"Hmm~, this is a good brunch." Barbara's friend smiled, biting into a waffle.

"Yeah." Barabra smiled and nodded

"Hey, I like your new look. Experimenting a little?" Her friend asked

"Huh?" She blinked

"You seem to have a black shirt under your top shirt." Her friend answered.

"Oh, yeah. Just...Felt a little chilly today." Barbara lied. "That's all."

"Huh, okay." Her friend answered.

Barbara nodded, running a hand over her stomach with a smile

*With Artemis*

"So, what type of tattoo do you want, Miss?" A tattoo artist asked

"Huh?" Artemis blinked, shaking her head as a fog left her mind

"The tattoo? You said you wanted one." The artist spoke in a 'Are you going to take ages' sigh.

"I... Er..." Artemis blinked, trying to remember what happened

The tattoo artist sighed and put the paper Artemis gave him. "This is what you wanted. An 'L' shaped tattoo. I can't deal with this, Dixie, take over." The artist spoke, going to another client.

"An... L tattoo!" Artemis blinked

Coming from the back was a pink haired and tattooed woman. "Hey, don't mind him, he's just jaded and doesn't like time wasters. So, your first tattoo?"

"I... Yeah." She nodded gently

"Okay, so how do you want it?" Dixie asked

"Er... What do you mean by that?" Artemis asked

"Your tattoo. Where do you want it? Arm, scapula, lower back?" Dixie asked, pointing to the different locations.

"... My ass." She blushed

"Okay, got it." Dixie answered, doing a quick sketch. "Is this okay? Any colours?" Showing a stylised 'L' that seemed to overlap like it was two 'L's

"Green... And purple I guess?" She shrugged

"Okay. Come this way and I'll get you started." Dixie answered, pointing to the room.

Artemis gulped and followed

'This is gonna hurt.' She thought to herself.

*Elsewhere*

Poison Ivy stood there in a new costume that was dark green, but so dark you could mistake it for black. It consisted of a pair of ankle high shows, some gloves that nearly went all the way to her shoulders and a leotard like outfit that left her legs and stopped halfway up her breasts leaving her shoulders bare

"How's it feel, Ivy?" Mercy asked with a smile

"Certainly different. Not bad, but...At least I can still use my 'assets'." Ivy answered

"It's made just so you feel comfortable in the city." Lex commented

"Fair enough." Ivy answered. "Just keep your end of the bargain."

"We will." Lex nodded

"If that's everything, I'm gonna go for a walk." Ivy answered, leaving calmly

Leaving Mercy and Lex alone, the Kryptonian woman looked at Lex. "We've got to keep her on our side."

"I know, Mercy. And from what you said...You still need to learn." Lex answered.

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "But I wasn't lying about Joker's plan to rob Gold Heights."

"Within the next month, Joker's minions will infiltrate and be guards to the gold, being on the inside they know the ins and outs and can begin swapping it out for gold-painted lead, near the last few days." Mercy began to answer. "Most of the gold was recovered but not all of it was found."

Lex nodded and walked off calmly

"So, what're you thinking?" Mercy asked

Lex was silent, seemingly ignoring her before he said "Keep an eye on them." He said simply and left

"Yes, Sir." Mercy smiled and nodded.

*time skip*

Lex walked into a random warehouse in Gotham, calm and basic

"Ah, Gotham's warehouse district. How quaint." he joked to himself.

He entered one calmly, the place being decorated in pictures of a green haired clown "I'm in the right place." He commented, silently entering a room where he saw a woman dressed in red and black

"Hello, Ms Quinzel." He spoke kindly and simply.

The woman froze and span around, revealing herself

She was a blonde haired woman with blue eyes, wearing her iconic red and black jester costume with white ruffles, C-Cup breasts that were covered by her costume.

The woman was applying or removing makeup, but there was a large black eye on her left-hand side.

"Luthor? What're YOU doin' here?" She asked in a Brooklyn accent.

"Ah, Miss Quinn." He nodded, frowning as he spotted the black eye "... What happened?" He asked, touching her left cheek gently

Harley hissed gently as she wasn't in the mood for a fight. "R-Ran into a door." She lied. "While runnin' from the Bat."

"You sure?" He frowned "It looks like a fist... Did the Joker do this?"

"M-Maybe. Why're you here?" She asked, removing his hand and put a bag of ice on her eye

"Ivy sent me." Lex answered

"Red? She's outta hiding?" Harley asked shaking her head "It doesn't matter. Puddin' didn't mean to do it. He got angry. He loves me, I messed up."

"Did you really mess up?" He asked.

"Yes I did, I messed up. I didn't start the car fast enough and we nearly got caught. He loves me. I just need to show him."

"... I know how you can do that." Lex nodded

"Y-You can? How?" Harley asked looking at him without the ice-bag.

"Why don't you perform the Joker's plot all by yourself?" Lex suggested

"Wh-what? You serious? How could I-?" Harley stammered

"Ivy told me that you managed to knock out the Batman and perform the 'Death by a 1000 smiles' trap. Something that Joker had never been able to fully realise." Lex answered. "You can do it. perform his planned heist, do it yourself better than him. He will see how amazing you are then. He will forgive you and show you all of his love."

Harley bit her thumb and thought about it. If she DID do this...She'd be in Joker's good books forever. "Gotham's Gold Heights...That's what he's planning."

Lex nodded and gave her $400 "Here. This should be more than enough money to help with the heist. Good luck."

"Thanks." Harley smiled and pocketed it. 'I'll do this heist right.' She thought, nodding "But... Why are you helping me?"

"I need a favour from Ivy." Lex explained "And she cares about you, deeply... And I want to see a beautiful girl like you happy." As he finished that he got up and walked away

'He-he thinks I'm beautiful?' Harley thought in shock, seeing him leave.

*with Lois*

Lois was waiting at the phone, hoping to get another interview with Lex. "Come on, come on..." She muttered to herself

"Hello, Lex Luthor's office." Mercy's voice replied.

"Oh! Miss Graves!" Lois gasped with a smile

"Hello, Ms Lane. I'm surprised to hear from you again." Mercy responded.

"Yes, well. I wanted to see if Mr Luthor wanted another interview." Lois answered

"Oh, I see. Well, Mr Luthor is currently out of town. But I can give you a call if you want to reschedule." Mercy responded

"C... Can it be as soon as possible?" She gulped, feeling wet

"Of course." Mercy responded. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Thank you." Lois moaned

"Any time." Mercy responded and hung up.

"Oh...FUCK." Lois bit her lower lip, feeling her panties getting soaked and her breathing got heavy

The chance to see Lex again... She was so wet!

On the other side of the phone, Mercy was licking her lips. Imagining her mother being soaked and begging for a fuck. Giggling to herself as she thought while getting ready to put her side of the plan in action.

*With Barbara*

Batgirl was swimming through the city despite the sun being high. She knew she shouldn't but... She had to. She had to get away from her friend. She NEEDED to feel her suit hugging her as she moved through the city too great... And then she saw a limo driving though town

'A limo? But it's not Bruce's...Who's is it?' She thought, as she looked down, seeing a familiar symbol on it

'Lex Corp! What's Luthor doing here?' She thought, feeling her pussy tighten

She gulped and held her cape open, gliding down towards the limo

As she landed, she waited close, just near enough to keep her eye on it.

'Maybe another step wouldn't hurt.' she thought again and again

Soon, she was fully exposed to the lamppost's light and into Lex Luthor's vision in his blackened windows

He smiled, opening his door as the limo had parked "Would you like to come in?" He asked her gently

Barbara froze as she was now caught out. "I-Err...Is this a trap?" Barbara asked

"No traps. Just a ride." Lex answered, still maintaining his kind charm.

Barbara looked at him and the comfy seats of the limo. "O-Okay." She nodded and got into the car.

She flattened her cape a bit, sitting down next to him

"Driver." Lex spoke gratefully. "Late night for a stroll; isn't it, Batgirl?" He asked "Considering you lot are normally nocturnal."

"Yes." She nodded, blushing as she looked at him "I just... Had to stretch my legs a bit... Yeah." She gulped, her legs kicking slightly

"Well, plenty of room to stretch out here." Lex joked.

Barbara giggled gently and felt her heart pound

"There is." She agreed, finding herself leaning back and pushing her breasts out unconsciously. And the suit rubbed her nipples, making them hard

Lex noticed Batgirl pushing her breasts out and smirked internally. "Are you alright? I mean...You look a little hot."

"A bit." Batgirl nodded "But not... Uncomfortably."

"Well...Maybe I can help?" Lex asked

"Help?" She blinked in confusion only to gasp, his hand between her thighs

"I don't want my guests to feel...stressed." He smiled, continuing his teasing. "I want you to feel relaxed when you're with me."

His fingers slid up and down, along her slit through her suit as she grew wetter

Barbara began to pant, feeling her costume getting hotter and tighter she wanted to moan and cum right there...But to cum from the fingers of s Super-Villain? How could she feel this good?

'But... It's Lex... He's so handsome...' she thought as her mind drifted, moaning

"You can relax around me; if you want. I won't feel insulted." Lex smiled, knowing the device had played right into his hands and changed Batgirl's mind

His fingers began to push into her pussy, fingering her through her suit

Barbara's eyes widened and let out a lusty moan, feeling herself squirt in her costume

Barbara panted and looked at Lex with glistening eyes. She wanted to moan more, even began to mouth it.

"Use those lips properly." He encouraged, opening zipper and pulling out his penis

Barbara's eyes widened at the sight of Lex's penis, seeing how hard and long it was...And something within her drew her to it. She leaned down and felt the warmth coming from its girth...Freeing it from its rest she kissed and began to suck it.

She ran her tongue all over, moaning and kissing it

Lex smiled as he felt Batgirl's mouth pleasure his member, he even helped guide her to its base, giving her a gentle deep-throat blowjob

"That's it. Just like that." He encouraged proudly

Barbara's ears perked at that, feeling happier from hearing that and wanted to give him MORE reason to praise her.

Lex's hand reached down and rubbed Barbara's ass, enjoying the feeling of it through her suit as she sucked him

"You have a very firm ass, Batgirl. It's nice and round." Lex smiled.

Barbara moaned and sucked, getting very wet while her gloved hand massaged his balls

"Batgirl. I'm about to cum." Lex moaned, feeling this stimulation. "I want you to swallow it all, understand?"

'S-Swallow? He's asking me to swallow?' Barbara thought happily. As she bobbed her head, she moaned understandingly and felt his cock prod her throat.

Soon the warm fluid poured into her throat and her mouth, which she began to swallow right away

"Ah~, good girl." He smiled, eyeing her pussy and wondered how it would taste...and how it would feel when he ploughed this woman's slit.

He smiled and patted her covered pussy once more, making her moan deeper as she finished swallowing her treat

"How does it taste?" He asked, readying himself to fuck Batgirl; who pulled herself off his cock

"G... Good..." She panted, her mouth wide in lust and pleasure

"Do you want more? Or was this enough?" He asked, letting Barbara choose.

"More." She whimpered, reaching down and ripping her suit a bit to gain access to between her legs

Lex smiled, seeing how drenched her pussy was...and how much she was begging for it. "Alright. Get ready." Lex smiled, pinning her underneath him and rubbed his cock against her moistened slit, sliding inside her with one push; his girth and length spread Barbara out and made her moan wordlessly.

He held her still, not allowing her to move or any more pleasure, looking directly up at her he stated simply "Now before we continue... what would you do for me?"

"Wh-Wha?" Barbara moaned, looking down, wanting to fuck but she couldn't move in this limo. "What do you mean?"

"Answer the question." He stated simply, looking into her submissive eyes. She was almost there, he could tell "If I asked, would you betray your friends for my plans? No matter what the plan is for, no arguments. Would you kill for me? Would you make it so I rule the world?"

Barbara looked down at Lex, panting, wanting more...And she nodded. "Yes. Yes. I'll do that. I'll do whatever you say."

Lex was silent, looking into her eyes seriously "Make me believe it." He said simply

"I swear! I swear to do what you want! I'll be your spy. I'll do what you say. I'll do what you want! I'll help you rule the world! PLEASE, fuck me!"

Barabra begged, her eyes widened sparkling in submission and lust

"Perfect." He smirked, beginning to bounce her on his lap

With that first thrust, Barbara began to pant happily, feeling her waist bounce on his cock

"Yes, Yes!" She moaned deeply, her hands on his shoulders as she slammed herself up and down his rod

"Ah, you're tight, Batgirl. It's great." Lex smiled, as she groped her own breasts. "Bounce on my cock, moan and beg." He smiled

"YES! Yes, Lex! Make me cum! Make this slut cum!" Barbara moaned happily,, her pussy grinding and squirting over his cock

She came violently, falling against Lex and panting with her eyes slightly rolled up

"Tired already?" Lex grinned "Fine." He picked her up and span her around, pinning her against the chair with her legs pressed against her shoulders as he began to fuck her

"AH! Lex! I-It's so good!" Batgirl's face was flushed with her cum-face, her nipples hard and rubbing against the material while she was pounded.

"Do you like your suit?" He grunted

"Y-Yes. But-but." Barbara moaned, panting with each word.

"'But'?" Lex asked, slowing his rhythm and rubbed her clit

"It-It could be tighter. Almost be like my skin." Barbara answered

"I could make that happen." He grinned down at her "If you call me... What you know I want you to call me."

"Y... You can?" She gasped happily, bucking her hips against his

"Say it." He grinned, feeling his release grow closer

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you Master Lex!" She moaned, cumming as her eyes rolled up revealing the whites of her eyes

"Now... Take off your mask." Lex moaned, fucking her harder "I want to cum as you truly humiliate yourself, showing me your secret identity!"

Barbara's mind was turning blank at this point, her senses were just to make her new master proud of her so she obliged, removing her cowl and revealed her secret identity.

"I'm Barabra Gordon!" She moaned out, her mind and body a pleasure filled mess

"Fuck!" He gasped, cumming inside her making her have another orgasm

Barbara fell into Lex's arms as she panted and was now exposed to Lex. Batgirl had fallen.

'Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon's daughter...Interesting.' Lex thought to himself.

"This is perfect." He smiled, cupping her chin

*With Artemis*

Artemis was now back home, the tattoo was done and she was resting on her belly...The tattoo still stung from where it was applied.

"Oh why did I do this?" She wondered aloud at the pain

Her lower back was still tender, having that tattoo there was going to make sleeping a pain for a while. Grumbling she got up and looked at it in the mirror.

She was naked, looking over her shoulder she could see the L tattoo on her right ass-cheek

She frowned as she examined it. 'My poor ass.' She thought sadly, but felt a tingle when she looked at it. Not a bad one...but a faintly good one.

Almost like pride

'Well...Guess it's ONE thing off the bucket list.' She thought, slowly stroking down her waist so she didn't touch the tender area.

She pulled up her phone, calling Green Arrow

'Come on Ollie, pick up.' She thought.

"You're on with Queen." A man's voice responded after picking up the phone.

"Hey boss, it's Artemis. I need a plane to Metropolis and a hotel, I'm following a lead about a drug ring." She requested, not even feeling guilty for lying

"Jeez, must be a big one if you're asking for that. No problem, Artemis." Oliver answered

"Thanks, Oliver." Artemis answered, hanging up

She looked once more at herself and saw her 'L' shaped tattoo. 'Metropolis...Here I come.' She thought.

*with Lex, time skip*

Lex was walking into Lex Corp, arms behind his back

Welcome back, sir. Did you have a productive evening?" Mercy asked as she was now in her secretary attire

"Yes I did." Lex smiled, Batgirl walking up behind him

"Oh, and who is THIS?" Mercy asked, pretending to not know who this was.

"I am Master's new maid." Batgirl answered

"Servant." He corrected, cupping her chin "But that's good enough." He rubbed cheek, making her moan

"Master's Servant." Batgirl repeated.

Lex smiled and continued to walk to his desk. "Any updates?"

"Yes, Ms Lane wants to have another interview with you." Mercy answered, handing her notes. "And from Artemis' data she has the urge to meet you, I am guessing it shall be similar to what you did with Batgirl."

"Artemis? She's coming too?" Batgirl asked

"Of course. Good work, Mercy. Batgirl, make yourself scarce; I'll call on you when you're needed." Lex answered

"But... My new suit?" She asked, unable to help herself

"I will get on with it." He waved off "As I said, I will get on with it. And to make it clear, I shall be making Barbara Gordon an official Lex Corp employee."

"Yes, Master." Barbara bowed, not caring that she had her identity exposed to his secretary and left.

"Wow." Mercy licked her lips

"I have to admit, I didn't expect Barbara Gordon to be Batgirl. But then again...I DO have a window into the future." Lex smiled

"Yes, you do...How was it, breaking her?" Mercy asked.

"Seeing her come to me, unable to turn away from the pleasure and giving herself to me entirely... Most satisfying." He grinned, kissing Mercy lightly "And my plot for Harley begins."

You gave her the money?" Mercy asked

"Of course, a starting point of trust. And if we want Ivy fully on our side, we'll have to make certain Harley is safe." Lex answered, thinking back to that black eye Harley had.

"And to do that... Unfortunately she needs to go to hell first." He sighed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who's reading this story: thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lex was in a fresh suit, grinning as he looked out the window. Any minute now, he will have his second prize

Down at the entrance of Lex Corp Lois Lane blushed, dressed up differently than normal. Really the main difference was her skirt was slightly shorter than normal and she had the first few buttons undone on her shirt showing off her breasts a bit. Also, inside her pussy was her dildo with her panties holding it inside. And in her bag was her handcuffs

"Mercy." Lex spoke from his office.

"Yes, sir?" Mercy asked

"Prepare some refreshments. I believe Ms Lane will be here a while." Lex instructed.

"Of course." She nodded, walking off with a smile

"Hello?" Lois said to the receptionist

"Ah, Ms Lane. Welcome back. Mr Luthor is expecting you in his office." The receptionist spoke

"O...okay." Lois nodded before she walked towards the elevator, biting her lips as she walked

All the time she waited and walked, Lois could feel the dildo stir up her pussy; feeling how it was as it rubbed her vagina walls.

'Keep it together Lois.' she told herself as the floor numbers flashed by

Soon the elevator came to a stop, opening to the top floor. "Welcome, Ms Lane." Mercy smiled, leading the way.

"Hello Mercy." Lois smiled, getting wetter "May I come in?" She asked submissively

"Of course, the interview can't start without you." Mercy smiled, subtly patting Lois' ass as she lead her to Lex.

Lois whimpered at the glancing touch, following Mercy through to Lex and the couches he had set up

"Ah, hello Lois. Good to see you again. I must say I'm a little surprised to hear that you wanted another interview." Lex spoke innocently, though he knew full well why she was here.

He could see the truth flowing down her legs

"Yes, *ahem* good, good to see you, Lex." Lois spoke, sitting down, while trying to look professional

"Drinks?" Mercy asked kindly

"Um, yes-yes please." Lois answered and nodded "Tea please."

"Of course. Sir?" Mercy asked

"Water, please." Lex responded, Mercy leaving to do them. "So, what's this interview for now?" He asked, looking at Lois.

"I..." Lois squeaked

"You can relax a bit around me, Lois. There's no reason to be tense." Lex smiled, his hand going to her thigh

Lois gasped as her thigh was feeling particularly sensitive at this point, giving a mew in lust.

"Are you okay Lois?" He asked with a hidden smile

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Lois panted gently, trying not to give anything away.

"Okay." He nodded but he did not remove his hand

"S-So, what is. Is LexCorp. Making?" Lois panted, feeling his hand gently caress her pussy

"You're asking how much we make?" He chuckled

"N-No. Like. Projects. New-AH!" Lois tried to answer and came from his fingers, the dildo slowly pushing out of her pussy

"What's that?" She blinked

"Oh my, looks like you've snuck something within your underwear. Unconventional." Lex smirked. "I wonder what it is."

"D-Don't. Please." Lois blushed as she was exposed to him.

He spread her legs, Lois not resisting as she moaned. He reached between her legs and moved her panties aside, revealing the dildo

"My, my. What have we here? A dildo? I didn't think this was proper attire for a Daily Planet reporter." Lex smiled

"Or are you here for something else... Lois?" He asked, finally kissing her

Lois didn't fight back, she was broken mentally. Giving in to the kiss and held Lex tight.

She was back in her college days again, moaning against his lips

'Ah, this feeling. How I've missed it.' He thought with a smile.

'Oh, fuck. This is hot.' Mercy thought as she returned, seeing her mother exposed and vulnerable.

Lex broke the kiss, smiling

Lois looked at Lex with hearts in her eyes, like she was under hypnosis and ready to pounce on his bones.

"From now on, you are my maid." He commanded

"Y-Yes." She panted, listening to Lex and hanging on his words.

"Do you want me?"

Lois nodded accordingly and looked at Mercy. "Is...Is she going to watch?" She asked

"Yes, your mistress will." Lex informed

"M-Mistress?" Lois asked.

"Yes, your Mistress." Mercy smiled, licking her lips at Lois

"Now, get to work." Lex smiled and sat back

"Yes. Yes, Master." Lois panted and crawled onto his waist and unsheathed his member.

"Oh, my." Lex smiled, feeling Lois' pussy filled with his cock.

"Sir, how is she?" Mercy asked, looking at Lois bounce on his dick.

"Just as tight as I remember." He praised, sitting back and letting Lois do all the work

Lois was just bounding on his cock, feeling her pussy filled with his cock and moaning with each thrust.

"And she brought her own toy." Mercy smiled, picking up the dildo and pushing the soaked toy against Lois' asshole

"AH! M-My ass!" Lois gasped

"What's wrong? Not liking your gift from your Mistress?" Mercy asked, teasing Lois as she thrusted within her.

She used a small hint of super strength, which really made Lois' ass jiggle when she slammed into her

"AH! H-How? It's so deep!" Lois moaned loudly.

"I'm your daughter from the future, here to show you how big of a slut you are bitch!" Mercy mocked with a mad grin, kissing her

Lois' mind was blanking out at that, hearing the words 'future', 'slut' and 'bitch' were the only things that were sticking out.

She just moaned, going cross eyed in obedient pleasure

"I'm gonna make you cum, you slut." Mercy smiled, groping Lois' breasts

Lex smiled at the sight, thrusting away

As this was all going on, Lois' mind was thinking of only climaxing. Squirting from her pussy she fell into Mercy's arms.

"Done already?" Mercy mocked "But Master hasn't cum yet."

"Cum. So-so much." Lois panted, getting as much of her words out as she could.

"On your knees. Both of you." Lex ordered

"Yes, Sir/Master." Both Mercy and Lois smiled, the former knowing what was happening.

Mercy pulled Lois off Lex's lap, bringing her and her mother to their knees

"Now, open wide." Lex ordered, with a proud smile, standing over the two.

They did as they were told, Mercy holding her mother's breasts and pushing them up to be cummed on

Lex rubbed his cock and squirted over both Mercy's and Lois' faces while his seed also landed on the latter's breasts. "There. Perfect."

He nodded, sitting down again to watch the show

And now, Mercy was going to fuck her mother. Something she wanted to do as a secret fetish for so long.

*With Harley*

Back in Gotham, Harley had used the $400 to order a guard's uniform. Getting a few members of Joker's Gang and went over the plan.

She walked into the place, acting 'normal'

"Alright boys, we've got to keep this minimal. No guns, no bangs. We do this quietly." Harley spoke quietly to her group

"Ma'am." They nodded as they walked through the place

'$5 BILLION in gold...We gotta do this right.' Harley gulped, feeling nervous about all this...But they had gone over the plan, time and again. Knowing the ins and outs, the places of the cameras locations and what the change of the guards was going to be. 'Mr J. is gonna love this.'

Time passed, the plan going fluidly

The gold painted lead was switched with the real gold, Harley and her gang had brought out the real bricks into a van that they had lifted from an old car shop. Off record, untraceable, and filled with more than 1000 times the van's worth.

Harley was the last one to come out, and something...someONE caught her eye.

'B-Bruce Wayne? He's here?' Harley thought in shock, keeping her hat and wig down to cover her face as she went to the back door.

"Now, Mr Wayne I believe that this new vault will keep the gold safe for distribution until further notice." The curator spoke as Harley left, but only having a crack in the door to see Bruce.

"I hope so. $5 Billion in gold is a pretty penny from various donors is a not to be sneezed at." Bruce spoke jovially.

'Crap.' Harley thought in fear

"If you want, I can show you it myself." The curator spoke

"Harley, we gotta go." A thug spoke, shaking Harley.

"R-Right. Let's go." Harley answered, looking back one last time at Gotham's most eligible bachelor and then left with her group.

"Come on, come on!" Another thug spoke, having the doors open before the two entered and they drove off, but not in a way that would attract attention.

It took ten minutes of driving before they had all calmed down

"Holy shit...We did it." Harley realised.

"We fucking did it!" The thugs cheered

"WE DID IT!" they cheered

"Five FUCKIN' BILLION!" Harley cheered.

"Hey, three cheers for Harley!" The driver smiled

"Hip hip hooray!" They cheered

As the hoorays came, Harley felt warm and fuzzy from that. Feeling appreciated from this outcome.

'Now...Now Mr J. will be proud of me...Of us!' Harley smiled

*with Artemis*

"Welcome to Metropolis, Ms." The receptionist spoke as Artemis had gotten to the hotel she had chosen.

"Thanks." Artemis answered, pulling her luggage to her room and key in her hand.

She smiled, preparing to head out to Lex Corp tonight

'Finally. Hours for boarding, flying and landing. I need to stretch my legs.' She thought to herself, landing in the bed.

She smiled happily, stretching

'Okay, Lex...I've got my eye on you and ready to talk.' She thought

*With Ivy*

Ivy was running her hands over her costume, looking at herself in the mirror. She wondered if Harley would like this

'I can't believe how well it fits. It shows off my curves...Harley. I hope you're okay.' She thought

"Luthor does have good taste." She commented, seeing how the suit hugged her ass

"Well...Can't just keep looking at myself. I've got work to do." She thought to herself...and noticed Batgirl in the reflection of the mirror she was using. 'Batgirl?! What's SHE doing here?'

"Miss Ivy?" Batgirl asked as she walked in, her body langue open and relaxed

"Batgirl? What're YOU doing here?" Ivy asked, turning around and looked at her.

"I'm Master Lex's new maid. You needn't worry." Batgirl answered

"... Huh?" Ivy blinked

"Is there anything you need?" Batgirl asked

"I-I'm confused." Ivy blinked, finding the situation confusing. "Why are you here?"

"Because my Master asked me too." Batgirl answered.

"'Master'? You mean Luthor?" Ivy asked

"Yes." She nodded

"...Oh, fuck me." Ivy groaned and facepalmed.

"Yes, Miss." Batgirl answered, walking over to her and groped her breasts.

"No, I did not mean literally." Ivy frowned, pushing Batgirl back while secretly amazed

"Oh, sorry." Batgirl apologised.

'Shit. I didn't think Luthor could do THIS.' Ivy thought. "Just...go. I've got to check something."

"Yes." She bowed "Master just wished to tell me to inform you his plan for Harley is underway. She might be a bit... worse for wares next time you see her but she will never go back to the Joker by the time it is over."

"Harley? Is she alright?" Ivy asked

"At the moment." Batgirl nodded "And when this is over she will be more than alright."

"Good...There's something I want to know." Ivy asked

"What is it?" Batgirl asked

"Who are you?" Ivy asked, holding Batgirl's cheeks.

"Barabra Gordon." She said with no hesitation, removing her mask loyally

"You're Commissioner Gordon's kid? I guess he doesn't know." Ivy commented as she calmed down.

"No." Barbara shook her head.

"Well. That's something for later." Ivy answered. "Leave."

"Yes." Barbara nodded, pulling her mask back on and left.

*with Lex*

Lex smirked as he saw Lois getting dressed, relaxing "You shall act normal when at the Planet, however any story involving me you are to twist into a positive spin so I look good. When not there, you are here dressed in a maid outfit you will be provided with." He instructed

"Yes, master. I understand." She nodded, loving the maid dress she had now been given.

She rubbed her head against it happily before she put it gently into her bag

"Now, with all that. I think we can get back to our interview, you were eager to get to? Or have you gathered enough information?" Lex asked

"More than enough." She shuddered happily as some cum dribbled down her legs "Un... unless there is information you want me to spread, master!"

"Hmm~." Lex pondered for a moment, as he looked at Mercy. "At the moment, nothing. Although I recommend subtly putting a negative spin on stories involving heroes that are not on our side." He explained

"Yes, Master." Lois nodded and kept it as a mental note.

"Very good. You can leave." Lex responded, letting Lois go.

"Can... I have one last kiss master?" Lois whimpered happily

"Of course." He nodded and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth

It only lasted for a second, soon pulling back

"Thank you. Master." Lois panted and almost wobbled off.

Almost like she was drunk

"Wow, THAT was amazing." Mercy smiled, still giggling from the fuck session she just had. "I just showed my slut of a mother her place!"

"I imagine that you've been dreaming that for a LONG time. And you'll have plenty of other times to do it again." Lex answered.

Mercy giggled happily, imagining herself pinning her mother to the floor and dominating her.

"But for now, we could expand our little harem." Lex added. "Adding another few members and add to our 'roster'."

He walked to the window and smiled "And for that we need our final test subject to arrive."

*With Harley*

Harley and her group had finished covering the gold in the van. She wanted to make it a surprise for the Joker to see.

She was grinning, waiting in the shadows as her boys brought in the gold

Her team waited for her signal as she waited for Joker.

SLAM!

"Puddin'." Harley thought happily

In came the one. Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. Pasty white skin, sickeningly green hair, and bloody red lips. Wearing a green button shirt under a purple pin suit and trousers...and he looked PISSED.

"HARLEY!"

"W... What's wrong Puddin'?" She asked nervously

"The Damn Batman! He's not playing my game!" Joker snapped

"Huh?" She blinked

Joker shoved Harley away, huffing and ranting. Muttering Batman's name and how he got his backside kicked from the latest escapade. And how it ate into the budget for the next month.

"P... Puddin'... I... I have a surprise for you that could help." She said nervously, her boys brining the gold in

"What could you POSSIBLY-?" Joker asked, turning around and saw the gold. His eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Ta-dah. We did your plan." Harley flinched. "We robbed the Golden Heights."

"... you... What?" He asked with cold fury, walking over and picking up a gold bar

"We did your plan." Harley answered nervously, slowly backing away. "We got the gold. We pulled it off."

SMASH!

Harley fell to the floor, holding her bleeding nose and jaw while Joker held out the bloodied piece of gold like a weapon

"Harley!" The thugs called out.

"SHUT IT! You used MY plans?" Joker raged, pulling out his iconic gun. "You ruined my joke!"

"B-but Puddin', it WORKED." Harley cried, seeing his darker side

"You! Ruined! My! Joke!" He roared

"But boss-" A thug began to speak only to be interrupted

BANG

The thug went flying and landed into the gold with a hole in his chest.

"Shut it!" He hissed

"M-Mr J. Please. Don't." Harley begged, weeping, trying to run away

"If I told you once, I've told you a HUNDRED times. You always take shots from folks...WHO JUST DON'T GET THE JOKE!" Joker snarled, pointing his gun at Harley

WAM!

One of Harley's guys panted as Joker fell to the floor unconscious, birds flying around his head, while the goon held a gold bar

"H-Harley." The goon panted, helping her up.

"Y-You-"

"He was gonna kill ya!" The goon answered

"You hurt Mr J!" She yelled, punching the guys chest... Which was comical as it didn't really do much. He sighed and picked her up, the clown girl struggling "Let me go! Let me go!" She cried

"Let's get out of here boys." He told the others

"And the gold?" One of them asked

"Bring it. Leave THAT one in Joker's hand." The goon carrying Harley answered

*with Lex*

Lex was in his office as night fell, smiling as he saw the news. Harley's plan had gone off without a hitch. Just pay her a visit tomorrow and soon he will have her and Ivy on his side

"Ah, brilliant." He spoke, having a nightcap in his hand.

"Ivy's going to be a bit pissed to see this." Mercy spoke

"Maybe, but it'll give her all the more incentive to bring her to our side." Lex answered

"After all, this will keep her away from the Joker forever. And at my side forever." Lex laughed "Ivy did just say she wanted Harley and the Joker seperated and to never get back together. Ms Quinn is smart, but psychologically fragile. This shall be easy."

"... She's here." Mercy said, changing the subject as her hearing picked up noise in the otherwise empty building

"Then how about you grab our little 'guest' and bring her here?" Lex smiled

"Of course, it'll be nice to see her." Mercy smiled, going down to see who it was.

Downstairs and outside the building was Artemis, looking up at the building and felt her heart thump.

It felt like she was going to meet a rock star or something

As she entered the building, she was greeted by Mercy. "Ah, hello Miss. Are you after someone?" She asked 'innocently' and then Artemis only saw darkness.

"There we go." Mercy smiled as she carried an unconscious Artemis in her arms.

Artemis groaned as she awoke some time later tied to a chair in front of Lex Luthor

"Urgh...Wh-what hit me?" Artemis asked herself before she saw Lex before her. "L-Lex!" She gasped

"Hello, Artemis." Lex smiled at her.

"Wh-Where am I?" Artemis asked, trying to see any discernible items.

"In my office. Which you were trying to break into." Lex stated simply

"I-I was? Hnn, let me go." Artemis struggled, trying to break free, but her knees where tied to the front chair legs while her arms where tied to the back rest separately. And to add to this her feet where tied to the chair legs to and there was a final rope around her stomach that tied her and her arms more securely to the backrest

"You broke into my building half an hour ago on the tenth floor." Lex stated simply "Why?"

"Cause. Cause I...Hmm." Artemis looked at him, then bit her lower lip to keep quiet.

"Well? I'm waiting." He spoke, looking at her.

Artemis squirmed, partially because her tattoo was pressed against the seat and stung a bit

"You seem to be in a bit of pain." Lex spoke, going behind her

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not!" Artemis lied, trying to be on the defensive, while also trying not to let her tattoo's sting distract her, while also trying not to stare at Lex as she was sure she was already blushing

'My my...The device really worked wonders on her.' He thought to himself, looking at her lower back, through the glass backrest and noticed the 'L' shaped tattoo, especially as from her moving around her pants had wiggled down lightly

"What's this? A tattoo?" Lex asked with a puckish grin.

"What?" She gasped

"A tattoo...RIGHT here." He pointed, but didn't touch. "Something to tell me, Artemis?"

"I..."

"After all, the tattoo IS a Lex Corp symbol." He smirked

Artemis kept quiet and blushed. She couldn't answer him.

Lex reached up, cupping her chin

"You're thinking about me right now; aren't you?" Lex smiled, looking into her eyes "Don't deny it."

Artemis panted, looking up at him...and confessed. "Yes. Yes, I have. I am."

Lex smiled, his hand releasing her chin and running between her breasts

She gasped, feeling Lex's hand groping her breasts, she wanted to scream, she wanted to stop him...But she didn't. She wanted Lex to molest her body, feeling how his hands were.

She even pushed her chest into his hand

"Hmm...A B/C-Cup bosom...Firm and supple." Lex smiled "Not overly big, but nice."

"S-stop it." Artemis blushed, feeling embarrassed by them

"Why? They're perfect for you." Lex answered

"Don't you want me?" He asked, his hand sliding over her stomach

"Y-Yes. Yes, I want you!" Artemis barked out, feeling no restraint anymore.

"That was first." He smirked, unclipping her belt and slipping his hand into her pants

"AH!" She moaned, almost sliding her pussy on his fingers.

"That was quick." He chuckled again, this time because of how eager she was pushing herself against his fingers

Artemis panted as she felt his fingers tease her slit, due to the job and lack of social life, she was sexually repressed. Artemis was hungry for sex

That simple touch was making her soaked

"You know, a girl like you could be considered a 'slut' for being like this." Lex smiled

"No." She whimpered gently

"But..." Lex spoke, looking at her

"'B-But'?" Artemis panted

"I don't think you are." He answered. "Just pent up."

Hearts seemed to form in Artemis' eyes, about to see his member before her.

'God, three girls in one day...Thank goodness for that advice Mercy gave me.' Lex thought to himself. 'I cannot believe my plan is working so well.'

"L-Lex." Artemis panted, looking up at Luthor and then at his member, ready to be taken.

'This will be...Quite something.' He smirked

*Downstairs with Ivy*

Ivy was in her own secluded room, having heard about Joker and the gold...But there WAS the fact he had a BLOODIED bar in his hand as well as how Harley had gone missing

Needless to say...she was more than a 'little pissed-off'.

She was walking through the city, preparing to take down the Joker for good

Gotham at night was difficult for someone like her, she didn't want to attract any 'nocturnal attention'.

Rather simple to fix though. Just wear a trench coat and simply walk

'Joker should be in Arkham. If not, GCPD...But not for long.' She thought, entering the asylem thanks to her pheromones

As she went through the halls of Arkham she knew where Joker would be, deep in the bowels of the asylum. Where they keep the most dangerous criminally disturbed.

She was being silent, charming those who noticed her

Soon, she arrived to Joker's cell. The one he often called his 'second home'. A miserable joke on his part...but right now, Ivy didn't care. Opening the door with a 'persuaded' guard's keycard, she entered.

"Am I finally getting food?" Joker laughed

Pamela lowered her disguise and glared at Joker. "Where is she?" Ivy asked simply.

"Oh. Hi Leaf Snatch." He waved

Ivy didn't rise to that, not losing her sight on Joker. and just slowly flexed her fingers. "Where's Harley?" She asked again.

"Like I'd know!" He laughed

"Then what happened? That gold brick in your hand." Ivy asked.

"Playing 'detective' are ya? HA! Doesn't suit ya." Joker laughed off. "She ruined my joke. So I was gonna kill her." He shrugged his shoulders casually

"Like how she made your '1000 smile death' joke work? She beat you to the punch?" Ivy asked, glaring at him.

Joker snarled and grabbed her by her throat, slamming her against the wall "She! Ruined! My! Joke!"

Ivy struggled a little, kneeing Joker in the stomach and vines began to emerge from the floor; wrapping around the clown's arms and legs.

"Do not touch." She glared

"Wh-Where the hell?!" Joker struggled

"Did you forget? MY cell is BURIED under here...And the botanical gardens are close." She answered, coughing to get her breath back. "It is time I get rid of you for good."

"Oh please." Joker rolled his eyes. "What're you gonna do, stab me through the heart?"

"No...Something else." Ivy answered, commanding her vines to tie Joker together...and then begin to get closer to his face.

Joker's eyes widened in fright, feeling the vines tighten around him and enter through his head orifices. Forcing their way through each crevice as Joker tried to scream, but his throat was jammed with a large vine travelling down his oesophagus, choking him as his face became contorted and stuck in a frightful state. His eyes popped out as other vines forced their way through the sockets and penetrate into his brain.

Ivy didn't turn away, seeing the muffled screaming Joker, being torn into by her plants, their leaves stained with his blood and his jaw barely hanging on by its torn hinges of its existing Glasgow Smile

*with Lex*

Artemis moaned, bent over a desk with her pants down to her knees as Lex slammed away

Having her in the doggy position was making Artemis submissive like a pet. Feeling herself fall with each thrust made Lex feel more powerful

He found it almost funny. Every now and again he'd slap her ass, where she had her 'tramp stamp'

"AH! L-Lex! It's so good!" Artemis moaned

Lex grinned, slapping her tan ass again

"AH! M-Mind my tattoo!" She begged, trying not to feel pain in her sensitive area

SLAP!

"A pet should know their place." Lex answered, rubbing her ass.

"Yes Master!" She cried, her eyes rolling up

"Good. And you'll listen to me? Every order, every command?" He continued, slapping her ass.

"Yes!" She nodded, cumming around his dick

"You'll do as I say? Do any order I ask, involving the League?" Lex asked

"Yes~." She shuddered and moaned

"Then, here's your reward." Lex answered, pulling out and cumming on her ass.

Artemis moaned and shuddered, the cum landing in her tramp stamp and sliding lightly

Lex put a small velvet box on the table, the box holding three MasterBoxes "Plant one of these on Black Canary, Green Arrow and Red Arrow." He ordered

"Y-yes. I'll...I'll do that." She panted, looking at the MasterBoxes. "I'll do it... I'll do it..."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

matthewrister: Sorry, I haven't heard of that game.

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

matthewrister: Haven't heard of it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lex walked into Gotham, into the place Harley's gang was hiding, following the tracker he had hidden on her person

"Ah, here we are." Lex smiled as he walked into the hideout. "Hello?" He called out, catching the attention of the goons.

"L... Lex Luthor?!" One gasped

"What are you doing here?!" Another growled

"Here to see Ms Quinn. I am concerned for her wellbeing." Lex said, looking at his watch casually

"She's in bed. The other night...Wasn't good." The first answered

He nodded and walked through

The thugs looked at Lex apprehensively, not knowing WHY one of the richest men in the world was in the slums of Gotham.

"Ms Quinn?" Lex asked as he entered the room.

He walked into the room calmly, looking around

"Ms Quinn?" Lex repeated until he saw a huddled quilt that had hushed weeping coming from it.

He frowned and walked forward, pulling up the quilt

There he saw a red-eyed and sniffling, bruised faced Harleen Quinzel. She just ignored him and tried to pull back the sheets, not wanting to see the world.

"What happened?" He sighed, rubbing her back

"A-An, accident." She cried, not trying to look at anyone. It was like she was repeating a line from a script

"It was him, wasn't it?" He sighed "Why?"

"I-I ruined...I ruined his joke." Harley cried.

"After you did his plan? Better than he would have?" He frowned

"But-but it was HIS joke." Harley answered

"Narcissism." Lex sighed. "He didn't want ANYONE to do his jokes." he rubbed her cheek, frowning "If he DID THIS to you when you did such a good job... He never loved you."

"B-But-!" Harley cried.

Lex hugged her and hushed her.

"I'm sorry." She frowned

"You've done so well, you've been hurt too many times." Lex frowned, rubbing her back "Let me make it better. You can live in Lex Corp until you get your footing back."

"Y-You can?" Harley asked, looking at him

"Of course." He nodded calmly

"A-And the guys?" Harley asked

"They can have jobs as security guards." Lex answered, trying to think of a respectable job for them and being very calm

"Thank you." Harley answered, hugging him.

*Back in Metropolis*

Lois was licking her lips, writing another article

She was writing passionately as she typed away

The subject? ... Do we have to say?

"Morning Lois, how're you doing?" Clark asked as he carried two cups of coffee

"Fine, Smallville." She commented

"Here, I thought you needed a top up." Clark answered kindly, while noting the contents of Lois' screen. 'Luthor again?'

"Thanks but I'm cutting back." She said simply

"Well alright...ANOTHER Luthor article, Lois?" He asked

"He's making an orphanage. This is only my second one."

"Well, if he IS doing that." Clark spoke with a raised eyebrow and an inquisitive voice.

He was confused

"Now, if you don't mind?" Lois asked, getting back to work.

"I want to get this finished by tonight, Smallville." She said, an edge to her voice

"Okay...?" Clark answered and thought to himself. 'What the heck is going on?'

*In Gotham*

Over in Arkham, the GCPD were called in and included the Batman. They were investigating the Joker's room...and the mess Poison Ivy had left them.

Batgirl stood there silently in the back, listening to them talk

"Oh god, I know Joker deserved to die but...THIS?" Commissioner Gordon groaned, trying to keep his stomach settled.

"Ivy's work. And it looks personal." Batman spoke, examining the corpse.

"I believe the blood is from Harley Quinn." He stated simply

"Quinn did this? Or back on that stolen gold block?" Gordon asked

"The latter. Joker must've robbed the Heights and Harley must've triggered him, leading to him using the brick as a weapon." Batman theorised

"Good idea Batman." Batgirl said, walking up "But... How did this even happen? Harley bringing the plants all the way here. They should be nowhere near this part of the Asylum."

"Hmm." Batman pondered, examining the flora. "This vine isn't native to Gotham...But there IS a plant like this in the Botanical Gardens. Ivy's got large control of them and would be easy for her to manipulate them to come here."

"So she has grown more powerful?" Jim frowned "Just what we needed."

"We going after her?" Nightwing asked

"She DID kill Joker. That's cause for going after her." Batman answered

"But if she did it to protect Harley...Shouldn't we hear her out?" Batgirl asked

"She killed someone. She broke the law. So she needs to go to jail." Jim explained with a sigh

"Let's go, we'll leave Joker to the crematorium." Batgirl answered

The three heroes left, heading to the Bat Cave

"'Crematorium'? Barbara, are you okay?" Nightwing asked on the secure channel

"Yeah, totally." She nodded

"But defending Poison Ivy? What's with that?" Nightwing added

"Like you wouldn't kill the Joker if he did that to me." She frowned

"Barbara, if he killed you I'd rip his limbs off." Nightwing answered

"Exactly." She nodded casually as they arrived at the cave

"Can we excuse the bloody murder talk for a moment and get back to this? We have to find Ivy." Batman answered, now on the computer

"I'll let you boys do your thing." Barbara nodded, subtly putting a MasterBox in the caves deep darkness before she left

'Done.' She thought

*With Artemis*

"Hey bossman." Artemis waved casually as she walked into the Quiver only to see it was empty. But she could swear she could hear moaning nearby.

'Huh...Either...Ollie and Dinah...or Roy and Jade. Either way, it's a win.' She thought, sneaking in close and pushing the door open gently

Inside, she saw Ollie and Dinah having sex, the latter having a ball-gag in her mouth while Ollie groped her bosom, with the blonde woman bouncing on his lap

'Yep. Makes sense.' Artemis thought, as she saw them and felt a little aroused. But she had a job to do. Put the MasterBoxes in the room or on their clothes.

She looked down and noticed one of Dinah's boots near the door

'Perfect.' She thought, putting a MasterBox inside one of them, then she needed to find something belonging to Ollie.

Slipping out of the room she walked towards his quiver

'Ollie never checks inside here, he just pours his arrows into them.' She thought, removing the bottom so that the arrows didn't accidentally pierce or catch the MasterBox

Reattaching it she nodded, smiling. It seemed like Roy wouldn't be there for a while, making her wonder what she should do now

'Right, what to do.' She thought, pondering to herself and then looked at the Quiver-Computer...Ollie is bad with names.

He use to just call them 'Arrow-blank' until literally EVERYONE told him that sucked

'Hmm...This could be something.' She thought, accessing the computer and looked at the locations of the League and other members of Team Arrow.

She smiled, downloading the info onto a USB 'This might make Master happy!'

Licking her lips as the info downloaded she thought about who else would come into the fold.

*with Lex*

"This is your room." Lex said, his hand casually on Harley's back as he opened the door for her

Harley slowly walked inside and saw the room. A large en-suite bedroom with a TV, night-stand, one-way mirror glass for a window and a mini-fridge.

It was amazing! So insanely amazing to her, especially after being a criminal so much!

"I hope it's too your liking." Lex smiled

"It... It's so cool!" She gasped

"I'm pleased you said that." Lex answered, patting her head gently.

She whimpered, liking that act

"I'll leave you to get settled and calm down. Okay?" He asked, looking at her gently

"Th-thank you, Lex." She answered, wanting to close the door and get washed

"Just call if you need anything." He said, pointing to an intercom in the wall before he left

"Okay. I-I will." Harley nodded and closed the door and felt her heart soar a little since being here.

She was safe

'I-I'm safe.' She thought happily, going to strip off and go to the shower...She felt like she needed it.

She smiled happily, walking into the conjoined bathroom

"Wow, fancy." She smiled, seeing the interior

*with Batgirl*

Barbara was walking through the Manor, knowing that she was welcomed here, she took this opportunity to add more MasterBoxes around the house, more specifically: Red Hood's, Nightwings, Red Robin's and Spoiler's rooms.

Well, their guest rooms since they don't normally live here

'Okay. Under their beds. Seeing as Alfred changes the mattresses and covers.' Barbara thought, going under the beds and attaching the MasterBoxes to the supports

"Miss Barbara? Are you okay?" Alfred asked from the door way

"Oh, yes. Thanks, Alfred." Barbara lied, keeping her true intention hidden, smiling nervously

"Well...Very well, Ms Barbara." Alfred answered cautiously and began to leave.

'I've got to stop him. Alfred may not be a hero...but he IS thorough. I can't let him do that.' Barbara thought, following him silently and slipping a MasterBox into his suit. There was now none left over for Bruce's bedroom but to be fair, he barley uses his bed room anyway

'Since he lives in the Batcave, he'll be exposed more down there.' She thought. 'Master will be happy.'

*with Artemis*

Artemis had finished downloading the data and ejected the USB, leaving no trail that she used it.

She was heading back to Metropolis, in a special Lex Corp car being taken back to her master

'I did a good job.' She thought happily, soon entering the building

"Master, I'm back." Artemis called out, basically yelling it as she was bouncing in excitement. She soon saw UltraGirl standing in front of her, smiling

"Hello, Artemis. I heard you bouncing from Star City. You did REALLY well." Mercy smiled

"Thank you!" She grinned

"Now, I hope you've gotten something good from your trip back to your old home." Mercy asked

"... Huh?" Artemis blinked

"I mean good news. Have you planted the MasterBoxes?" Mercy asked

"Yes, I have." Artemis answered. "All of them, planted them in places no one would find."

"Excellent." Mercy nodded. "I think you're due a reward."

"Please!" She cheered happily

"Follow me." Mercy lead the way to the bedroom

*With Ivy*

Ivy had returned back to LexCorp, she knew she couldn't get back to Gotham and she was fine with that. Joker was dead and Harley was safe.

And if she was right, Harley would be in this place

She walked through the doors and entered the tower, going to find Lex or Mercy. If she could find them, she would fully know, and save hours searching, where Harley was.

Soon Lex Luthor walked towards her

"Hello, Ivy. How was Gotham?" Lex asked

"Fine. Is Harley-?" Ivy rebutted

"Fine. She's fine. She's in a suite of her own, near the top floor." Lex answered. "Room 18."

"... Good." She nodded, sighing "That is it. You've finished your end of the bargain. You now have my help... And anything else you require."

"Well, I don't have anything in particular in mind at the moment. Just enjoy your night off." Lex answered before Artemis hugged him from behind, rubbing his crotch

"Excuse me, Ivy." Lex apologised as he felt Artemis grope him

"Fine, I'm going to see Harley." Ivy answered "Unless you wish me to join you and your... Heroine toy."

"Not yet." Lex smirked, as if brushing her off

"Alright." Ivy answered, walking off, having her offer declined. But it DID give her a chance to talk to Harley

She soon found a lift, heading up

She relaxed and leant against the wall of the lift which quickly took her to the floor Harley was in.

The doors opened and Ivy walked out, looking around for Room 18. 'Sixteen, seventeen.' She thought until she reached it. "Room 18." She knocked on the door then proceeded to open it.

"Coming Lex!" She heard a familiar bubbly voice call to her

'Lex?' Ivy blinked as she saw Harley coming out of the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom opened, Harley walking out in just a towel

"Red?" Harley asked, looking at Ivy with her bruised eye and wound on her cheek.

"Harley!" Ivy's eyes widened. 'Damn you, Joker!' "You're okay."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. What're you doing here?" Harley asked, hugging her friend.

"To check on you." Ivy nodded

"It's good to see you." Harley answered

Ivy nodded, lightly brushing her hand against the bruised eye

"It's not as bad as it looks." Harley answered

"And it looks bad." Ivy frowned.

"It's better than it was a couple of days ago." Harley responded, laughing nervously

"Harley." Ivy sighed and sat down with her. "How did you get out of Gotham?"

"I had help lifting some gold out." Harley answered vaguely

"At least you are safe." Ivy nodded, Harley's eyes sparkling a bit

"Okay, what's up? You look like you're about to explode." Ivy spoke

"Lex was nice enough to give me this place! Isn't it just the bestest?!" Harley cheered as she started dragging Ivy around the place

"Wh-whoa!" Ivy called out, being pulled around.

"There's a TV, en-suite, a MINI-FRIDGE!" Harley smiled "And the walls don't have flaking paint!"

"Quite the step up, Harley." Ivy answered. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes! Just look at that bed!" Harley cheered, bouncing on it

"I've never had a bed like this!"

"Really? I would've figured-." Ivy began to speak

"Nope, never." Harley answered "Never ever ever ever!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, you're gonna go through the springs." Ivy answered

"No! Cause NOW I've got a BED FORT!" Harley proclaimed, standing on the bed and inadvertently let her towel drop

Ivy did not stare much, oh she enjoyed the view yes but there was more she cared about. She rolled her eyes, walking towards Harley and grabbing the towel

"Here, you don't want to get a cold." Ivy smiled.

"Oh, thanks Ivy." Harley answered, wrapping it around her. "You're an awesome friend!"

"Of course I am." Ivy answered, helping wrap the towel around her. "Go get dressed."

*With Barbara*

Barbara was heading through Gotham, to meet up with Huntress

'I'll have to be a bit shrewder with Huntress, she's sneaky.' Barbara thought. 'But she is my friend. She might let her guard down.'

A muffled thud soon came from in front of Barbara up on the rooftops. A woman dressed in purple and black with a purple cape rose from the spot. She had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, C-Cup breasts and a purple crossbow on her belt.

She was wearing a black skin-tight costume with a white cross that covered her chest and stomach, she had purple knee high platform-heeled boots and put me elbow length gloves. And on her face was a purple mask that roughly looked like a 'H'

"Batgirl." The woman spoke, looking at her friend.

"Huntress." Barbara nodded

"How're you doing?" Huntress asked

"Pretty good. Yourself?" Batgirl responded, keeping the MasterBox in her hand so that she didn't arouse suspicion.

Huntress shrugged at that. "Things have been quiet in Bludhaven."

"Any interesting nights?" Batgirl smiled as she sat on the edge of the roof

"A few thugs, nothing special. I've heard about Joker." Huntress answered

"Yes, tragic." Barbara answered, though from her tone she wasn't COMPLETELY upset from it. "But I didn't mean THAT sort of interest." She wiggled her eyebrow

"Wait...Are you asking-? I didn't think you were interested in that sorta stuff." Huntress answered

"Hey! I'm an adult! I like sex and boy talk as much as the next girl!" She commented

"Fair enough." Huntress shrugged.

"So?" Barbara smiled "Any 'interesting' nights?"

"Well...Yeah. I've had a fun night with a couple of people." She answered

"Do tell." Barbara grinned

"Well, if you MUST know." Huntress smirked and stood next to Barbara

"So I met this guy at a bar..." She started

The two talked for an hour, Barbara listening to every dirty thing her friend got involved with

And when Huntress got to a funny part, Barbara took the advantage and patted Huntress on the back, slipping the MasterBox onto her costume, attaching it to her clothes

Slipping it into the crease of the black costume and the cape, sliding down to a part Huntress would never feel or see the item

"Oh~, oh...That was a night. So, what about you? Any interesting stories?" Huntress asked

"I had a drunken one night stand with a guy a few days ago." She lied "His dick was real big and made me cum harder than anything else ever."

"Oh, wow. That's a bit unlike you...But I'm glad you're living it up a little." Huntress answered

"A friend talked me into going clubbing." Barbara lied "The guy was bold but tall, muscular and... Fuck his dick!"

"Jeez, I wonder what this mystery man's name is?" Huntress asked

"Like I said...Drunk one night stand. Never got his name." Barbara answered, smiling as she had put in the perfect image to start

*With Tala*

"Thiz appearz to be the anzwer." Tala said as she closed a book, opening a portal to Lex

As she walked through, she saw Lex finishing up from fucking Artemis.

"Ah, Lex darling. I've vonderful news." Tala smiled as she approached, unfazed by the sight.

"Ah, and that is?" He asked, sitting on his chair and guiding Artemis' head up and down his cock

"I have discovered a way around Vixen's magic." She replied, putting a small item on the table

"Hmm? And what is it?" Lex asked, stroking Artemis' hair

"A very simple charm, in the tooth of a lion. Put this in a MasterBox, and it shall effect her perfectly." Tala explained

"I will have to make Ms Lane organise an interview 'for herself'." He smirked as he picked the item up, grunting as he came inside Artemis' mouth

"AH! Th-Thank you, Master." Artemis gulped down the sperm

"That looks tasty." Tala licked her lips, pulling Artemis into a kiss

'Beautiful.' Lex thought with a smile, observing the sight.

*with Cheetah*

Cheetah was walking silently, entering an abandoned building "Man, this Roulette bitch was hard to find."

'I swear if this is another empty building, I'm gonna freak.' She thought to herself as she entered and looked around...and saw a few bouncers.

"I'm here to see Roulette, from Led Luthor." Cheetah frowned, showing a picture

The two bouncers looked at each other and then stood to the sides; letting Cheetah through

Cheetah walked in and was met with near deafening cheers

She rubbed her ears and looked around for Roulette. 'Okay, she's wearing a red Chinese dress. If I remember correctly.' She thought walking through the facility slowly

There she saw various wealthy elites betting and chanting various villains names.

'Damn.' Cheetah thought, looking around.

"Hey! Cheetah!" A woman with pale white-blue skin yelled. She was wearing a black long sleeve, legless leotard with a cut out of a lightning bolt going from her neck down to her belly button, small wrist length pale blue gloves and thigh high black boots. Her electric blue hair up and spiked

"Livewire." Cheetah groaned as the blue woman turned into electricity and sparked over to the animal woman

"How's it going? I didn't think I'd see you around here." Livewire commented

"It's not normally my scene, but I'm here on business." Cheetah answered

"... What even is this place?"

"Super villain meet up for those who want a fuck. As well as a black market agreement thing. And a place where villain can fight and blow off steam while others watch. And there is a bar! Roulette calls it the Black Diamond." Livewire explained with a smirk

"Classy." Cheetah answered sarcastically. "Do you know where Roulette is?"

"Watching Bane and Croc kick the shit out of each other." Livewire nodded "Why? Need a loan?"

"No. A proposition." Cheetah answered. "Something that she might agree to."

"Aww." Livewire huffed "If it WAS a loan I would have given you one... for a favour." She grinned, looking Cheetah up and down while wolf whistling

"Really? You're that eager to fuck?" Cheetah asked

"You're hot." Livewire shrugged, leading her through the Black Diamond

'Can't argue with that.' She thought, following Livewire.

They waded through the spectators until they reached through to the end and going to the 'office' of Roulette.

Roulette was a knockout of a woman, even know world with women like Wonder Woman. She wore a long ankle length red dress with long slits up the sides, revealing her long sexy legs. The dress hugged her tightly, showing off her large ass and her DD breasts. Her dress was sleeveless and had a boob hole. Finally she had a long dragon tattoo going down from her left arm to her left ankle

'Finally.' Cheetah thought

"Ah, Livewire. GREAT work out there. And I see you've brought a guest." Roulette smiled, clapping her hands.

"Nah, that frigid bitch needed an ass kicking." Livewire waved off

'Which 'frigid bitch'?' Cheetah thought

"Cheetah. Good to see you. What do you want?" Roulette asked

"Lex Luthor wishes to have a meeting with you. For a plan we are doing." Cheetah said, holding out a card

"Hmm? A meeting?" She asked, taking the card and looked at it.

"Yep. He needs funding so it isn't tracked back to him." Cheetah nodded "And this plan could give you so much money. You know that super heroine fighting league you had set up?"

"Ah, good times. So, he needs me to help fund his little projects now?" Roulette asked

"He can make that fight club permanent with the heroines willingly participating." Cheetah interrupted

"Really? Are you telling me that Lex can fix it so that my club returns?" Roulette asked

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Cheetah responded

"Hmm. Well...it's an INTERESTING proposition." Roulette answered

"He explains it better than I ever do." Cheetah shrugged, relaxing

"Well then. I better give him a call. Why don't you stay? Blow some steam off?" Roulette offered

"I guess." She shrugged

"Excellent. First drink's on me." Roulette answered

"Wow, that's rare." Livewire blinked

"Really? She never gives out the first drink?" Cheetah asked

"Not often." Livewire answered "You know, she likes money."

"I guess it only extends to water." Cheetah answered.

"Ha-ha. Yeah. Only thing that's free." Livewire laughed

Over by Roulette, she spun the card in her hand and imagined the possibilities of teaming up with Lex.

Something she had sort of wanted for a while, just because of the possibilities

'Hmm...Could be fun. AND all the new blood in the ring.' She thought

'And other possibilities.' she snickered gently

*With Lois*

Lois was now finished up with her latest article, not as quick as last time, but with Clark going over her shoulder it was kind of annoying

She was soon leaving the Daily Planet, excited to head to her Master

She sighed heavily and carried her bag. "What a day."

"Hey Lois!" Clark called, running over

'Oh, fuck me.' She sighed internally. "Yeah, Smallville?"

"Err... you... Want to go on a date?" He asked nervously

"You're asking me out?" She blinked

"Yes." He nodded

"I-Err...Just-hang on a minute." Lois answered, getting her phone to call someone and get privacy, going into the women's restroom

"O-Okay." Clark answered, waiting

In the restroom, Lois was calling Lex. She needed to know something. "Master?"

"Ah, Lois. What's wrong?" He asked through the phone.

"I need to ask you something. Clark Kent has just asked me out." Lois explained

"Kent asked you out?" Lex asked, his voice perking up.

"Yes." She nodded, a bit confused

"Hmm, do you have any MasterBoxes on your person?" He asked.

"No Master, you did not request for me to take anyone over." She blinked

*With Lex*

"Damn." He hissed

"Besides sir, without a specially made Kryptonite MasterBox it's useless in my dad." Mercy reminded before she grinned and whispered her idea to him

*With Lois*

"Master?" She asked again

"Ah, Lois." Lex smirked "You shall accept Kent's request to date you. When you come to me today you shall be given a case of special pills laced with Kryptonite. You are to slip these into Kent's drinks, one a day. Understood?"

"Yes, Master. And...You won't be mad if I date him?" Lois asked

"No, of course not. You'll be doing me a service." Lex answered "However you shall only date him for one month before you are revealed to be cheating on him."

"Yes, Master." Lois answered. "I understand."

"Good." Lex smiled on the other end

Before she heard moaning in the background

"Um, Master? Is that moaning?" Lois whispered, trying to be quiet.

"Yes it is." He nodded, hanging up

Lois blushed at that and nodded. She knew what she had to do. Composing herself she walked out and looked at Clark. "Smallville...Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?" Clark asked

"Yes. I'll go out with you." She smiled, Clark smiling at that and felt his lungs fill with air...But unaware of who was calling the shots and the intent that Lois had.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Author's note: It's my birthday! Happy birthday to GhostKaiser23! Thanks everyone for reviewing on all of my stories. And thanks to GreyKing46, my best friend, who helped make me the writer I am today**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lois arrived at a fancy apartment the next day, early for her appointment with the heroine Vixen

"Ah~, this is a good day." Lois thought to herself, ready to start and having her first cup of coffee of the day

"Ah, Ms Lane." An African American woman smiled as she walked up to her

"Hello, Ms McCabe. I'm glad you could make it." Lois extended her hand to her.

"Well this IS my apartment." Mari McCabe smiled

The two laughed at that and Lois sat down to talk to Mari McCabe

Mari, also known as Vixen, was a super model

"So, what's this puff-piece interview you want to know from me?" Mari asked jokingly.

"Well there aren't many super model superheroes." Lois joked "So the public is a bit interested in you."

"I guess that's true, though I try and keep both lives separated and just be the best I can be." Mari answered humbly.

"Yet you always wear that necklace. It is rather amazing." Lois complimented, pointing to the bone looking necklace Mari wore

"A symbol of my home. A totem." Mari answered, holding it gently.

Mari was a gorgeous dark skinned woman

She had C/D-Cup breasts, wearing a yellow jacket over a white button shirt and black jeans. Short-cut black hair with grey eyes.

'Now, how to place the MasterBox?' she wondered as the interview continued

The MasterBox was hidden within a lion's tooth that Lex had constructed.

'Maybe give it as a present?' she thought to herself

"Ms Lane? You seem a bit distracted." Mari asked. "Would you like a drink?"

"Please. Haven't had enough coffee yet." She smiled nervously

"Alright then." Mari answered, getting up and left to put the kettle on.

Using this as an opening Lois slipped the hidden MasterBox into a drawer

'Perfect. Master will be pleased.' She thought before she sat down

*with Black Canary*

Dinah was currently working out in her gym, working up a sweat as she was going on patrol tonight.

Right now she was doing pull ups, a gentle 'sigh' with each pull of her body

It wasn't throwing her off her stride, but it was more noticeable than before.

She honestly did not know why, but her body felt warmer than normal

'Man. I must be. Pushing myself. Further.' She thought with each pull up.

She soon came to a stop, dropping from the bars

She padded herself down with the towel and felt its cooling touch on her skin.

She moaned softly at the cooling feeling, brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder

"I must be dehydrated." She thought to herself, popping open her water bottle

As she downed her bottle of water, she felt her heart beating a little faster and her mind wander. Not by much, but like she was slowly zoning out.

'Oliver... hasn't been the best lover.' she thought gently before she shook her head, shooing that thinking away

"Where did THAT come from?" She asked herself, rubbing her forehead.

"Must not be sleeping enough." She assured herself

*With Huntress*

Huntress was back at her home, sharpening some of her arrows while also thinking about what Barbara said. About that 'drunk on-night stand'.

That guy sounded rather fun

'Maybe I could go find him, we could have some fun times.' She thought to herself.

"Wonder if I'll run into him." She spoke, looking down the shaft of her bolt, and noticed her hand was running up and down it like she was jacking someone off

"Guess I must have sex on the brain." She surmised, putting her bolt down and went to bed.

*With Mercy*

Mercy smiled as she served some tea

"Looks like the plan's working marvellously." She smiled, handing a cup to Ivy.

"We do seem to be growing our numbers." Ivy nodded

"And Harley? We've been keeping her safe." Mercy added. "We can keep you hidden from Batman."

"I know." Ivy assured, sipping her tea

"Heya!" Harley came down, wearing normal clothes namely a white button up shirt she had tied up at her breasts and tight red short shorts.

"Look at you. Dressed so smart, Harley." Mercy smiled

"Hardly 'smart'." Harley joked back

"Her normal outfit." Ivy nodded

"But it's comfy." Harley pouted gently showing her sexy body

"Oh, undoubtedly." Mercy smirked, imagining ploughing that body herself...But she had to show some restraint. She had to wait for Lex to have her first.

And Lex had to win her over

"Listen, I've got to get to work. If that's alright. Harley, will you be okay?" Ivy asked, finishing her tea.

"I'm fine." She nodded quickly

"Alright." Ivy answered, leaving for her new lab.

Mercy just sat there and smiled, sipping tea.

*With Roulette*

"That is a rather interesting proposition, Mr Luthor." Roulette nodded, crossing her legs

"I thought you would agree." Luthor smiled, sitting relaxed in his chair. "I would guess you've got your own requirements to it as well?"

"Hmm." She commented, her fingers clicking against the table

"I must say, I'm impressed that you've kept your enterprise afloat in recent months." Lex spoke, trying to flatter her.

"We have agreed your Heroines will be participants of my tournaments." Roulette commented casually "However I want something else as well."

"And that is?" He asked, holding his chin in wonder.

"I want them to sleep with my highest paying customers." She stated, no arguments "For those like Artemis, who have no powers and not well known, it would be $100,000 minimum. Anyone with powers would be more. Famous heroines would be more. And famous heroines with powers would be more. And the major famous, easily $1,000,000 minimum."

"Ah~, a woman of business AND pleasure." Lex chuckled. "After my own heart in recent months."

"If I shall join you in this venture, then we shall do this." She stated with no room for arguments

Lex pondered this for a moment. True, he would be sharing his harem...but Roulette wasn't budging. Do this or nothing. "May I make a call?" He asked. "I need to talk to my partner."

"Of course." Roulette nodded "Remember their prices, they won't be rented out every night. They are expensive, most likely a once a night venture as it is too much money for one lay for some people."

Lex nodded and made a call on his phone.

"Hello, Lex." Mercy answered on the other side.

"Ah, Mercy. I'm glad you've answered. I've managed to convince Roulette to come to our side, but she wants some incentive." Lex began to speak.

"As you said she would. So? What's she want?" Mercy responded

"She wants our hero sluts to be super expensive hookers. The likes of Wonder Woman going for one million dollars minimum."

"What? Is she serious?" Mercy asked, sounding hurt. "But what about-"

"The plan hasn't changed. They won't be in a constant use. Just one in a while." Lex reassured her.

Mercy grumbled at that while mulling it over. "Fine." She answered. "But we discuss using protection."

"Of course." Lex nodded. "Anything else?" Lex wondered

"Yeah. Is Roulette hot and fuckable?" Mercy answered

"ASIDE from that." Lex sighed.

"Yeah, no fucking psycho-sadists. I don't want ANYONE ruining OUR good times." Mercy answered

"I believe Roulette and I can keep that as a solemn rule." Lex answered

"What did your partner say?" Roulette asked

"She doesn't want ANY of the girls or men to be physically broken by anyone who has a severe case of sociopathic sadomasochism. Say if someone uses a sledgehammer instead of a paddle to stimulate them." Lex explained, giving an example. "At most, whips and hot wax. NOTHING worse. That's it. And all people who have sex with our heroines are to wear condoms."

"Those are agreeable terms." Roulette answered, looking at the contract and got a pen adding those additions down. "I accept. And if any who break those rules...They're out on their ass with a hole in more than their wallets."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Lex nodded

"And with YOU, Lex." Roulette answered, shaking his hand.

As the two parted hands, Lex did wonder something as he hung his phone up. "Oh, do you know where Cheetah is?"

"Oh, I left her at the bar." Roulette answered

"Oh?"

*With Cheetah*

"Hmm...What a night." Cheetah groaned, getting out of bed with Livewire.

"Yeah." Livewire smirked, kissing her furry stomach

"How did we get here again?" Cheetah asked, stroking Livewire's head

"Does it matter?" She responded

"Hmm...Nah. Breakfast?" Cheetah asked

"Sure." Livewire grinned "And I want in on that super heroine plot! I wanna see if I can make Supergirl cum by shocking her!"

"Oh, I'm sure we can give it a try." Cheetah answered, pulling her close.

*At Wayne Manor*

Dick grumbled as he got out of bed

'Man, what a night.' He thought rubbing his eyes. "Haven't had a good dream like that in ages."

Dick yawned and stretched as he got out of bed, going to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Hey Alf." He waved

"Good morning, Master Dick. How're you?" Alfred asked with a spring in his step.

"Whoa; what's with you? Someone get their subscription to 'upper-class butler weekly'?" Dick joked

"That I did." He grinned

"Jeez, Alf. I was kidding." Dick laughed and got some cereal.

"Same." Alfred nodded

"Hey." Stephanie Brown yawned as she walked in

"Morning Steph/ Good morning Miss Stephanie." The two spoke seeing her.

"Hey...Anyone else feel like 'cloud nine' today?" Steph asked

"Because I feel REAL happy." She commented, not mentioning how she had woken up with cum stained sheets

"Same here." Dick responded

"As am I." Alfred added. "Toast, bacon, egg, baked beans and a cooked tomato, Ms Stephanie." He spoke, having made breakfast.

"Thank you." She nodded

"Wow, an English fry-up? Who are you and what've you done to Alfred?" Dick joked

Alfred just gave him a look at that

"Okay, sorry!" Dick apologised and raised his hands in admittance.

Down in the Batcave, Batman was waking up. He had a long night of trying to catch Catwoman and try and get a lead on the Joker and Golden Heights robbery

"Darn it Selina." He mumbled

She had been one step ahead of him that night because something was different bout the night prior. He felt a little lighter, like he wasn't so heavily brooding that night.

He did not know why though

"I need something to drink." He thought to himself, getting out of his costume and pondered on the last couple of nights. It was like they were giving him a reason to relax, if for a moment.

He had found himself staring at Selina's body more than needed

As he stepped out of his Batsuit into some normal clothes, he remembered something...about Selina. How the way she was moving that night seemed different.

Like she was showing off her body

"Juice. I just need orange juice." He spoke to himself and rubbed his eyes. "I seriously need orange juice."

*Elsewhere*

Back with Barbara, she had just arrived back at Metropolis. She needed to report back to Mercy. True she could've done that over the phone, but she was cautious about anything Bruce would hear.

Plus she was hoping her new suit was ready!

As she entered she was more than excited.

"Ah, hello Barbara." A newly dressed Artemis smiled, bowing to her.

"Hey Artemis!" She smiled, kissing her sexily

Artemis was now dressed in a green with purple suit, her face mask's eyes were purple lenses, her green costume now had purple accents and her quiver now bore the LexCorp logo on it.

The two broke the kiss, salvia connecting their tongues as they smiled at a camera as they knew their master had been watching

"You look great. Your new costume looks pretty cool to." Barbara teased

"Thanks." Artemis nodded "It is designed to only turn like this when I am near Master. Every other moment of every other day, it will look normal."

"Camouflage, clever." Barbara answered. "Is Master waiting for me?"

"Why don't you go see?" Artemis answered, slapping the ass covered in tight black

"Oh, I'm gonna get you back for that." She answered, walking off.

There was a small spring in her step, walking through the building towards the secret lab

"Master?" She sung out. "Are you here?"

She heard moaning coming from a bedroom, walking towards it

'He must be with Mistress Mercy.' She thought as she went to the bedroom door.

She saw Lois, dressed in a black and purple maid dress, on her back as Lex fucked her pussy

'Oh, LOIS and Master.' Barbara thought with a blush and felt her pussy getting wet.

"Hello?" She asked, walking in

"Ah!" Lois moaned in response

"Ah, Barbara. Good to see you. Just excuse us, we're just finishing up." Lex answered grunting and filling Lois' pussy with cum

He pulled out, cleaning his dick with Lois' hair before getting dressed

"I suppose you enjoyed the show?" He asked

"Yes, Master. Also, I was wondering-" She began to ask

"I know, you're here for your new uniform." Lex chuckled, patting her head "Come along."

Barbara almost squeaked with excitement as she went along with her Master.

She hugged his arm, giggling as they walked through the building

"How was your job in leaving MasterBoxes in Batman's cave?" Lex asked

"All placed." She nodded

"Excellent. I still wonder who he is." Lex hinted.

"Master?" She blinked

"Do YOU know who Batman is, Barbara?" Lex inquired with a bookish grin

"Yes Master." She nodded "As well as Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Spoiler and Black Bat."

"Well? Do you want to please your Master?" Lex asked as they soon stopped at the uniform's display case.

"Yes!" She nodded

"Can you go backwards? Start with 'Black Bat' and their age?" Lex asked as he showed the uniform.

"Yes." She nodded "Black Bat, real name Cassandra Cain. Daughter of David Cain and Lady Shiva. She is 20. Next is Spoiler, real name Stephanie Brown, daughter of Cluemaster. She is also twenty. They both took over my title as Batgirl for a time."

"Huh, never thought old Arthur had it in him. Continue." He smiled taking this all in as the computer compiled it.

"Red Robin, Tim Drake. Age 20. Red Hood, Jason Todd, age 22. Nightwing, Dick Grayson, age 24." She continued to list off without guilt or hesitation

"And Robin? What about him?" Lex asked, seeing as she missed him, but he was noticing a theme

"Robin, Damian Wayne, son of Talia Al Ghul, age 13. And Batman..." She started, stopping as she expected her master to notice

"'Wayne', as in 'BRUCE Wayne'?" He inquired, to which Barbara just smiled. "The Bat was Wayne all along." He whispered, feeling foolish that he didn't piece it together. But it didn't matter now. "Thank you, Barbara. Now for your gift."

Barbara grinned, proud of herself as she waited

As Luthor presented the uniform, Barbara's eyes widened.

It was a dark purple bodysuit, her cloak interior and gloves were green. It seemed to be the same type of material that Artemis was wearing, but one difference was that Barbara's belt had a hidden 'L' marker on the inside, to show her true loyalty, but it didn't seem tighter than her current suit

"Um...M-Master. Can I ask something?" Barbara asked

"Of course you can." Lex nodded

"Does...Does the suit come...TIGHTER?" She asked nervously.

"Once you have the suit on, press the belt buckle." He stated simply

"Yes Master." She nodded, upon hearing that, she began to strip. Eager to get the suit on.

She did not hesitate, getting naked in front of her master, before she got dressed in the new suit

Starting with her trousers, then her boots, then her top and mask. True, it felt a little loose...but as soon as Barbara pressed the belt buckle, it tightened around her, but not to the point it would choke her.

But it was so tight now it basically looked painted on

"AH! M-Master! It-it's perfect!" She gasped, feeling her nipples poke out and her pussy moisten from the feel

She hugged him, rubbing herself against his leg

"I'm pleased for you." He answered hugging back and began to formulate a plan on how to manipulate Bruce Wayne.

With those MasterBoxes in place and set to a low setting he had to wait two to three months, but the slow subtle manipulation would leave the men as loyal warriors and the women just like Barbara

It was falling into place. Soon, if he got the other members of the Justice League, he would rule the world.

Of course, patience was still a virtue. Rushing this would only end bad. It could take a year, maybe a year and a half, before he had all the pieces in place. However he feels like he would be MORE than entertained untill then...

Ivy walked into the lab, holding some papers of her latest research when she saw Batgirl in her new outfit basically dry jumping Lex while Lex was clearly lost in thought

'Oh for the love of The Green.' She rolled her eyes.

"Lex." She called, walking towards them. She was thankful for the costume Lex had given her, the heels clicking against the metal almost sounding like a calming metronome

"Ah, Pamela. What have you got for us?" Lex asked

"Just my latest research. Chemicals that stimulates the body and produces a heightened sense of trust and 'open mindedness'." She explained, handing the papers to him and she didn't miss the way his eyes scanned her body making her roll her eyes

"So making the MasterBoxes more efficient. Excellent work." He smiled, putting the papers on the table

"Not really. The chemicals work on the short term for short periods where they become very susceptible to what they are told. I believe they would work best alongside the MasterBoxes." Ivy explained "At the middle or near the end of the process. For more specific commands."

"So, for example, it would take a year for our work to be fully realised. And in the last month of it, we implement your chemicals and instigate the controlled heroes to do what we want. Is that about right?" Lex asked

"Using your year example I would say between month 6 and 10, but yes." Ivy nodded

Lex nodded and understood. Having that long a timeframe could exponentially speed things along. So long as he played it carefully.

"You deserve a reward for your hard work." He smiled, reaching down and cupping her ass

Ivy froze for a second. 'Seriously? He thinks THAT will work?' She thought. 'Then again...It IS part and parcel.'

She told herself 'And it has been a while since I've had some release...' she looked at Batgirl with an appreciating eye

"Well?" Lex asked

"Fine. Just ONE suggestion." Ivy answered. "She joins in." She said, pointing at Batgirl

"ME?" Barbara gasped

"Of course." Lex grinned

"Good. But there's one problem. I kiss you, you die from poison." Ivy spoke.

Then Lex slid a pill into his mouth and swallowed before he kissed her

"HMM?" Ivy gasped as she felt Lex's lips on hers.

She pushed him off, shocked to see he was still alive "But... How...?" She asked in confusion

"I've had these for years." Lex said, showing off a sheet of green pills "Swallowing one gives me 12 hour immunity to all poisons and toxins. Going to the bathroom at hour 13, when all the toxins are ejected from my body, will be an awful experience but it is worth it to not die." With that he pulled Ivy into an even deeper kiss, cupping her cheek

"Master." Barbara gasped, not wanting to let him suffer alone, she swallowed a pill as well.

She began to kiss along Ivy's thighs and over the stomach of her costume, which was so skin tight she was basically licking the plant woman's bellybutton

"Hmm~, ah, this is...new." Ivy moaned gently.

She did not know what was going on, normally she was more controlling in bed but he was fine with just letting Lex shove his tongue down her throat... 'It is because this is to keep Harley safe. I've prepared myself for this.' she told herself as she moaned

'Ivy...I've got you now.' Lex thought as he was in control.

He broke the kiss and pushed her to her knees "You know what to do." He taunted

"Yes. But I haven't done this in a while." Ivy admitted, unzipping his member. 'Bastard.' She thought, even if she did not think it as harshly as normal. She grasped his impressive length in her gloved hand, finding her mouth watering as her plump lips wrapped around him and began to suck

"Hmm, you've got wonderful lips, Pamela." Lex praised her. "They feel good."

'They better.' She thought, feeling his cock go to the back of her throat.

She did not gag, however. No gag reflex allowing her to easily take his dick. She did, however, moan as Batgirl moved Ivy's dark green suit to the side and had started licking the green pussy

"HMM!" Ivy's eyes widened in shock, feeling Barbara's tongue lap against her green slit.

She pushed the red head deeper against her, moaning around the meat in her mouth

'Oh. Fuck. This. Cock!' Ivy thought as her head was bouncing against his member.

She shoved as much as she could into her mouth, swallowing around it hungrily

"I'm going to cum, Pamela." Lex moaned, climaxing into her mouth while Barbara plunged her tongue deep into Ivy's pussy

Ivy moaned, cumming from the other red heads skill while she swallowed all the cum

Both red-heads moaned contently as they were released with pleasure.

Lex pulled out of Ivy's mouth, ready for the main event

"I hope she's ready." Lex asked Barbara

"She is, Master." Barbara answered, licking her lips.

Lex nodded, pushing Ivy onto her back and holding her by the thighs as he spread her legs

"J-Just be careful." Ivy spoke, feeling vulnerable.

"Don't worry. I will." Lex smiled and thrust into her wet slit with one push, filling her with it.

Ivy gasped, feeling a man enter her for the first time in what felt like forever

"God! You're tight." Lex smiled, thrusting away. "When's the last time you had sex?" He teased

"Last month!" She moaned

"With a man." He corrected

Ivy didn't respond, letting Lex just continue to fuck her.

She wrapped her gloved hands around his neck, moaning as he slammed in and out of her... Only for Batgirl to grab said arms and pin them above the red heads head

"Wh-What, AH!" Ivy moaned, as she felt her body arch by Lex's cock

Batgirl smiled and sat in Ivy's face, her suit seeming almost like liquid with how tightly it stuck to her body. The crime fighters pussy was clear as day with how the suit hugged it, even going inside the hole "Return the favour." She said eagerly

"Y-You slut." Ivy panted and licked at Barbara's slit, savouring and tasting how sweet Batgirl's pussy was, even through the suit, even able to push in and wiggle around the insides without any resistance

"That's it. Right there. HMM!" Barbara moaned happily, feeling her pussy being teased

"Hmm. I'm going to cum again, Pamela." Lex smiled "I'm going to Plant my Seed!"

Ivy's eyes widened as she felt her vagina fill with Lex's sperm, feeling his thrusts become hard and powerful

She moaned into Batgirl's vagina as she came

"MASTER!" Barbara moaned as Ivy moaned

Lex pulled out, seeing his semen pour out of the green pussy with a smirk

"Now that's a sight." Lex commented. "Barbara...Why don't you enjoy yourself?"

Batgirl nodded and span around, pushing her face into Ivy's cunt and moaning as she licked her master's cum out of the plant manipulator's honey pot

"Hmm! F-Fuck!" Ivy moaned, looking directly at Barbara's cunt.

"Enjoy yourselves." Lex smiled and left.

He resorted his belt, patting the silver buckle that had a small blue markings...

*Flashback*

"But... What's to stop you from being mind controlled by someone? Or manipulated by, say, some villainesses pheromones?" Cheetah asked at the first meeting of their inner circle after Lex had revealed the MasterBoxes' to them

"Simple. This." Lex said, showing the small device "This, I call, the SubmissiveBox. I have one installed in my belt buckle, in each of my shoes, in my watch and I will have one surgically implanted into my chest. They produce a field that not only makes me immune to all forms of mind manipulation but it also protects my body from being chemically manipulated. It also has a bonus effect of making whoever I am sleeping with more submissive. Now it does not turn them into a slave, and only affects someone who is willingly sleeping with me, however I am no one's Sub. I am on top in sex, no matter what. And the effects are not permanent either, just while the two of us are having sex. If either of us stop being horny or I get further away from them, 100% normal. And they see nothing wrong with how they acted, it is just how they are when they have sex with me." He reattached this SubBox into his belt "Wish to try it out, Cheetah?"

"I'll take your word for it." She mumbled

*End flashback*

'Perfect test run.' He thought to himself.

'I wonder how long I could have made her suck my cock until she started to have some level of lasting effect. Something I will have to test with Quinn.' he thought with a smirk, but he did notice a side effect. While the SubBox was affecting Ivy he had produced almost three times the normal semen amount and ever since the plot with the MasterBoxes began he had been able to go more rounds in short succession than average with every orgasm producing the average semen content, his balls where refilling almost inhumanly fast. 'As of now this does not seem to be a problem, but I should keep an eye on this.' he thought

*One week later*

It had been a week since the second round of MasterBoxes had been planted and Dinah Lance was frustrated. She and her lover, Oliver, had sex almost every night... And she had not been able to cum every time

"Damn it, Oliver." She groaned, feeling unfulfilled by all of this, running her hands over her thighs in irritation. She was out on patrol, taking a break to have a drink from one of her emergency supplies

'Why can't I cum?' She thought, taking a drink. "Why can't Ollie MAKE me cum?"

She sighed and polished off the bottle of water and looked to the ground.

"And when will he shave that stupid goatee? I've told him it looks stupid." She mumbled "And all that blonde hair... It's just stupid."

'He'd look better bald. Heh, a bald Oliver.' She smirked

"... Bald is kinda sexy..." She mumbled but her thoughts were interrupted by people calling for help

"Looks like I'm on the clock." She stretched lightly and went to fight.

*With Batman*

Bruce frowned as he sat at his desk at Wayne Enterprise, rubbing his eyes

"Mr Wayne? Are you alright?" Lucius Fox asked

"I'm fine Lucius." Bruce nodded, but that is as a lie. He has had a lot of headache over the last week as well as making some bad choices as a CEO, it had all been down to misreading a few documents and now Wayne Enterprise wasn't doing the best

"If you say so. But you HAVE been making some questionable decisions." Lucius responded. "One too many all-nighters?"

"Most likely." Bruce nodded in agreement "Can you get me some aspirin please? My head is killing me."

"Of course." Lucius nodded, leaving the room to get the items.

Back at the mansion we look in on the two former Batgirl's

Stephanie and Cassandra were training down in the BatCave.

And... 'talking'

"I mean seriously, I don't get why I keep getting these dreams!" Stephanie said as she jumped over Cassandra's shoulder, crashing into a hologram. She rolled on the ground, getting the hologram into a choke-hold "One minute I'm kicking ass, when I spot a strange curtain in the wall. I walk through it and BOOM! Suddenly I'm on a runway in what looks like a strip joint! And I can't help myself, I find myself walking down the runway and spinning around the pole. I then start stripping before some hunk of a man pulls me into a kiss and fucks me then and there in front of all those people, but I never see his face! And then I wake up and I've came in my sleep, my sheets soaked! It is so annoying and embarrassing!"

"I understand." Cass answered. "I have the same."

"Right? Wait... You do?!" Steph gasped, giving a roundhouse kick to a hologram

"Yes. But not strip club. Different." Cass nodded, seemingly shy about her dream as she flipped a man over her shoulder

"You can tell me, Cass." Steph added, backward punching a hologram.

"... I go through curtain and I am in a dungeon." Cass explained "Hanging from ceiling, hands locked in cuffs. Man walks in, uses whips and paddles. He makes me please him with mouth and breasts. I call him Master. Then he leaves. Another man comes in, same thing. He leaves. A woman walks in. I call her mistress. She fucks me with strap on. Uses hot wax on breasts. It repeats, many different men and women who use me to please them. Entire time, there is a man sitting in the corner. Face in darkness. I am doing this to please him. He is real master. He comes to congratulate me... And I wake up."

"...Christ. What is WITH us?" Steph wondered, not paying attention

"Do not know." Cass muttered, blushing

"But...It DOES sound kinda sexy." Stephanie followed with a blush.

SIMULATION TERMINATED

"Huh?" Cassandra blinked at what the computer suddenly said

It was revealed that Cass and Steph had a holographic sword and bullet hole through them.

"Guess we forgot to keep paying attention." Stephanie answered

Cass nodded, the sword coming out of her chest and she poked it

"We should rest." Cass spoke.

"Yeah." Steph nodded, her legs rubbing together at the idea of having that dream again

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

Guip2003: Here we go.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now two weeks since the latest batch of MasterBoxes were sent out and the Huntress was fucking pissed.

If it wasn't her frustration stopping robbers and criminals, it was her sex life. No-one was fulfilling her.

Two weeks straight, no one had been able to make her cum! Guys or girls! She could get herself off fine! Heck she had even been so annoyed she had gotten into a gangbang at a bar... Still nothing!

Plus there was those idiots at Gotham GCPD and the Mayor, making all these stupid choices. They where morons, brainless, they didn't know what they were doing

It was like Gotham's protection and elected officials were showing their own stupidity...Pretty soon, Gotham might just be an expanded Arkham Asylum

If only they had someone smart leading them.

Heck, Lex Luthor had tricked everyone into voting him president and had done an honestly good job compared to most!

"God, what the hell is wrong with people? This is getting moronic." Huntress thought to herself

"We should give the place to that bald hunk already. He'd do much better than these morons." She huffed "He probably knows how to treat a woman, too."

"Wait a minute; what am I thinking?" She asked herself as some robbers were trying to steal a car.

"This should take my mind of this." She told herself carefully

*With Lex*

Lex was adjusting his tie, having an appointment with miss Mari McCabe. Wanting the Vixen to be a model for a new product

'There, perfect.' He thought to himself.

In the room was the chemical that Ivy discovered, the plant extract ready to be added to Mari's drink

'Now, all I need to do is ready myself to pour the extract into her drink. Shouldn't be TOO hard.' He thought.

"Mr Luthor, Ms Mari McCabe has arrived." Mercy spoke professionally as she spoke through her intercom.

"Excellent. See her in."

"I will sir...And I MAY need to go out and do some 'errands'." Mercy added

"Of course." Lex answered, knowing Mercy's code.

He began to prepare the drinks, humming

He poured the extract into her glass and then added the juice provided to mask the colour of the extract.

It soon formed a gentle, orange hued drink

Outside the room the ebony beauty frowned.

She was tapping her foot somewhat impatiently.

"Mr Luthor will see you now, Ms McCabe." Mercy spoke respectfully, opening the door for her.

"Good." Mari grumbled as she walked in. The week had not been fun

She felt like she was off her stride. She was stiff, not focussing, feeling unfulfilled...it was just mounting on her.

She had felt rather uncomfortable

"Ah, Ms McCabe. Welcome, to LexCorp. I hope you're doing well?" Lex asked as he saw her. "You can go now, Ms Graves."

"Sir." Mercy nodded and left, leaving the two alone.

"I'm fine." The Vixen grumbled

"Please, let's sit. No need to stand on my account." Lex answered

Mari nodded and sat down

"Now, I hope you know WHY I've asked you here." Lex began small talk

"Yes." She nodded

"And hopefully we can come to some agreement upon it." Lex added

"Possibly." Mari nodded, her hips wiggling as she felt wet for some reason

"Are you alright?" Lex asked casually, taking a drink from his own glass.

"Just-just a little hot." Mari answered and took a sip from her glass.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought

'Good.' Lex thought as she saw her drink. Though she didn't drink the entire glass, it was a start. He just had to keep talking.

"Well, as you know, we need a model to help sell our new products. Several lines of items. From cars to health care to clothing. I want to pay you to be that model." He said

"You want me to be your model? And you'll be my sponsor?" She asked, taking another drink; now it was half drunk.

"Yes." He nodded

"I-Well, I'm flattered, Mr Luthor." Mari responded, feeling herself getting anxious.

She was actually happy, smiling... Before her eyes seemed to fog over lightly

"Why don't you finish your drink?" Lex asked, finishing his own.

Mari nodded and did just that, finishing the drink. Her eyes where soon entirely fogged over, almost glowing

Lex smiled, the plan had worked. Mari McCabe was under his control.

"Now, Vixen." Lex said, looking her in the eyes 'This state will only last for 30 seconds, I need to get this out clearly and quickly.' he thought "You will accept my offer. Your payment will be giving me blowjobs, which you are more than fine with. However you cannot touch yourself during them. You are just a slutty kitty, a black bunny bitch, waiting for her master to make her his. I am your master... You need to convince me of that."

Mari nodded, a second later the fog fading from her eyes. She shook her head, not remembering the last minute and assuming like anyone else that she just got dizzy "Sorry Lex, just a bit light headed." She smiled

"It's absolutely fine." Lex answered, sitting back in his seat, pretending like nothing had transpired.

He put a contract on the table, smiling "And I do believe our negations are over, don't you say?" He smiled, as if they had been talking for hours

"Yes, I think so." Mari nodded. "So, do we discuss payments?"

"We did, remember?" He commented

"Y-Yes. Of course we did." Mari answered, going to him and knelt down, unzipping his trousers and exposed his cock

"So... This is my first payment?" She asked, looking him in the eyes

"Yes, it is." He nodded, looking down at her.

He sat back, his arms away from her. He was going to act passive, he was going to act like he did not even care about this. Boil her lust, make her WANT to join in and fuck her. A few weeks, three are most, she'd fall. And he'd have a mouth to fuck as he did paper work from then on

'Another member for my harem.' He thought as he felt Mari's beautiful brown lips suck down on his hard throbbing cock.

Her tongue slid all over his meat, moaning against the heat against her tongue

"Hmm~." He moaned gently, trying to hold back, but this feeling: breaking another woman; it was playing to his strengths.

He had to hold his armrests tightly to resist the urge to facefuck her

'He's-he's so hard! I want it. I want him to cum!' Mari thought

'She's working so hard. But I have to hold on. Can't give it to her JUST yet.' Lex thought lustfully, tightening his grip on the couch arms.

It was so hard to just sit still as the dark skinned beauty worked

'Please, please cum. I want my payment.' Mari thought lustfully as she felt her pussy tingle, however for some reason she could not bring herself to finger herself

Lex groaned softly, cumming in her mouth

Mari gasped as she felt the amount of cum filling her mouth, swallowing it as best she could while savouring the taste.

I shall see you next week." Lex commented "Come in tomorrow for your fitting and the different directors will sort everything out."

"Yes, of course." Mari nodded, wiping her lips

She licked up the cum, walking away

*With Canary*

Canary was in Star City, she was talking to a friend of hers to talk about what she and Oliver were up to. Cheshire, AKA Jade Nguyen-Harper.

Well... Friend was a strong word really

She was Roy's wife and mother to Lian, so it was like...the daughter-in-law a mother-in-law couldn't get on with.

And even then the marriage thing was... Kinda sorta not there? It was confusing

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Dinah?" Jade asked suspiciously

"I needed to talk to someone." Dinah answered with a heavy sigh.

"About what?" Jade asked 'Seriously, I was going to go and visit the Black Diamond today. What's so important?' she thought in anger

"It's about my sex-life." Dinah answered with a heavy sigh

'Oh great.' she thought, holding back a sigh "What's wrong?" She asked with a fake concerned look

"I'm not getting satisfied from sleeping with Oliver." Dinah confessed.

'Really now?' Jade thought sarcastically but listened

"Recently, I'm not getting satisfied. Before it was great. But now...It's like that spark's gone." Dinah answered, feeling ashamed at what she was saying "And I'm finding myself more and more annoyed at him. For things that did use to annoy me to, I'm just focusing on them more."

"Sounds like you need a good fuck." Jade answered dismissively

"I'm trying! I said Ollie hasn't been satisfying me!" Dinah frowned

"I never said anything about Oliver." Jade answered with a frown.

Dinah blinked as she heard that. Did Jade just suggest...fucking someone else?

"I... I can't cheat on Oliver!" She gasped

"Look: you can't get satisfied from Oliver and YOU need to be fulfilled. Take it or leave it." Jade answered and looked at the clock. "I gotta pick Lian from day-care."

"I thought it was Roy's day with her." She blinked

"Like I said, 'day-care'." Jade answered. "He fusses over her." before disappearing as Dinah blinked

"Huh." Dinah whispered and thought about what Jade said. Including about Roy fussing over their daughter.

She hummed, sitting back

'I guess...She MIGHT be right. Oliver...It's not the same as it once was.' She thought, nursing a cup of coffee 'He just... He can't please me. And he seems to be cumming faster than he use to.'

'Is he becoming impotent? I dunno.' She thought with a heavy sigh. 'Is Jade right? I just...find someone else?'

*with Huntress*

Huntress was currently out at a club, trying to enjoy herself; but all the while she couldn't shake off the weird wet dreams she's been having.

It was very... Strange

'What is wrong with me? I used to LOVE going to clubs.' She thought, remembering her dream

She imagined being in a receptionist's uniform: tight white shirt, small upper thigh skirt, librarian-like glasses and her hair tied in a bun; until she saw her boss, bald with a strong physique and a dominating smile. He urged her to come forward as she slowly exposed her breasts and legs.

Sitting on his lap, she began to grind on him while letting her hair down and throwing away her glasses, turning into a sexy receptionist.

Soon becoming a whore as she is fucked in front of all the companies employees

As Huntress thought about her dream, she was fingering herself at the reminiscing of it.

Luckily she was in the dark corner of the club, no one noticing her

'Oh, FUCK, I need a good cock.' She thought, pulling her fingers out of her

'Jeez...Barbara...I hope you can direct me to that guy you fucked.'

She thought as she pulled out her phone, panting

Helena went outside hoping that she could hear her.

"Hello?" Barbara spoke through the phone

"Hey, Barbara. It's Helena." Huntress spoke, giving her real name.

"I could see that." Barabra chuckled

"Listen, I've got to ask...Did you find out what that guy's name was?" Helena asked

"Maybe... Why?"

"Cause...Okay, not gonna lie...I'm REALLY not feeling clubs right now. I want to know this guy that you're hoarding." Helena answered

"... What would you do?" Barbara commented

"I want to dress up like a sexy receptionist and have him fuck me in front of his board members. Am I a bad person?" Helena responded and then asked sadly.

"... I want you to meet me in Metropolis tomorrow, wear your suit." Barabra said seconds later

"Sure. Wait-Metropolis?" Helena nodded before realising.

"Yes." Barbara nodded

"Remember, hero suit." She added, hanging up

Helena locked her phone and thought for a second. 'Metropolis?'

*With Mercy*

Mercy was currently flying around Metropolis, having a HELL of a time. In the past few hours, she had stopped several super-villains and put MasterBoxes on them.

They were super simple ones, people who would become soldiers for Lex and her

She couldn't go after the 'big-guys' just yet, but it was a start...and she had fun picking up where Superman was leaving off. Lois was following Lex's instructions to weaken him with Kryptonite pills in his drinks.

It was weakening his powers while also just doing long term internal damage

'This is great. Not only do I take down Superman, but I'm ALSO getting excited from fighting these guys!' She thought 'Take that dad, you bastard!'

As she put the villains away, the people of Metropolis began to cheer for her. Chanting her heroine name. 'Ultra Girl'

She giggled happily

"Thanks. Thank you." She waved and then flew off before she caused any untoward attention.

She knew some people looked up her skirt as she flew

'I'll let them look. Let the little peepers get some wet dream material.' She smiled and flew off to get changed and get back to LexCorp.

She soon arrived 'home', smiling

"What a day." She smiled. "Now...I wonder who we should tag next? The Manhunter Family could be a start." She thought. 'But with their mental abilities we need to be careful.'

"Then there's Mr Terrific and Elongated Man. Both geniuses and one's on par with Batman in the detective department." She spoke out loud, walking through the tower "Not to mention Wonder Woman and the Hawks. Nth metal aside, we also need to watch out for magic."

"I see someone is plotting." Cheetah commented

"I've got to. All this hard work can't be for nothing and Kryptonians have glaring weaknesses." Mercy answered. "So, where have you been? Enjoying yourself?"

"Been keeping my eyes on the Black Diamond for a while." Cheetah shrugged

"Oh, okay." Mercy nodded. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Wonder Woman frequents; do you?"

"Not really."

"Shoot. Kinda banking on that. Well, never mind, I guess I'll have to do what I've been doing. Should they come this way." Mercy answered

"We should wait for WonderBitch though." Cheetah pointed out

"A fair point." Mercy answered. "I've got to get back to my 'job'. See you later."

Cheetah nodded, rubbing her arm

'That girl is a HELL of a master manipulator.' Cheetah thought to herself. 'Glad I'm on her side.'

*Elsewhere*

Batgirl was in Metropolis, seeing the sun set

"Beautiful." She whispered, seeing the skyline.

"Hey." Helena commented as she landed next to her

"Hey, you came." Barbara spoke

"Yeah. And I've got my costume." Huntress added

"I can see that." Barbara nodded. "Come on." holding out a hand revealing a blindfold

"Is this really necessary?" Helena asked

"Yes." Barbara answered simply.

"Well...Alright." Helena nodded and put the blindfold on.

Barbara grinned, leading her inside

Huntress was brought inside, hearing her heels click on the floor and was directed by Barbara to a room with doors.

Barbara did not remove the blindfold, ever

"Ready to meet my fuck-buddy?" Barbara teased in Helena's ear.

"Yes." She nodded

"Well he still wants his identity hidden, so he will fuck you blindfolded." She answered

"W-Wait, really?" Helena gasped and gulped

"Uh-huh. Now...Just wait here...And I'll get him." Barbara answered "And get on your knees, you don't want him going wet."

"Y-yes. Yes, I'll do it." Helena nodded, getting to the floor.

Batgirl giggled and slipped out of the room

Helena remained in the room and felt her body tingle, wondering what Barbara's boyfriend is going to be like.

Outside, Barbara went to find Lex, who was just finishing up a meeting.

"Master!" She smiled and hugged him "Come on! Come on! I have a girl waiting for you!"

"Oh? Really?" Lex asked as he reciprocated the hug. "Who is it?"

"Let me show you, she's in your office." Barbara answered, leading him away

He smiled, seeing her lead the way with such devotion to him. Inside the office, he saw Huntress sitting on the floor. 'Huntress? She's brought me, Huntress?'

Barbara unbuckled his pants, helping him take them off

"I'll get her ready." Barbara whispered with a smile. "Just leave when you are finished please Master."

"Okay." He nodded

"'Master'? Barbara, did I hear that right?" Helena asked

"Only name we could think of, something to call him and keep his identity secret." Barbara explained with a lie "Although he is such a good fuck, real sure you'd be calling him that regardless."

"Oh, o-okay." Huntress answered, getting excited from this aspect.

Lex smiled and walked forward, rubbing his dick against her lips

"Hmm? Is-is this his-?" Huntress asked

"Yes. Hard, hot and horny." Barbara answered

Helena just sniffed, taking in the smell before any sex even started

"It...It's musky." She whispered, gently opening her mouth as she licked it.

Her tongue reached out, sliding over the head

'She has great technique. She must've had practice.' He thought slowly holding her head and hair. 'Must be as quiet as possible.' he thought as well

Huntress moaned as she bobbed her head, feeling his cock in her mouth. 'S-So big. So hot!' She thought, rubbing her pussy... And she actually moaned.

"How's it feel, Huntress? Do you like having Master's cock in your mouth?" Barbara asked slowly rubbing Huntress' breasts over her costume.

Huntress moaned and nodded

"And what about...Your cunt? Hey, that could be your new nickname 'Cuntress'." She teased

'What's... with her?' Huntress thought even as she got wetter

"I think you liked that." Barbara smiled, slipping one of her hands to Huntress' slit.

Lex held Huntress' head, thrusting in and out

Underneath the blindfold, Huntress' eyes were slowly rolling into the back of her head; feeling Barbara's Master's cock hit the back of her throat.

'Cumming! Cumming!' she thought

Helena soon came in her costume, her warm juices squirting near Barbara's hand.

"Oh? Did you cum, Cuntress?" Barbara asked. "You slutty whore."

'Yes. Yes. I'm a whore. I'm a slutty whore!' Huntress thought as she was drooling over his cock

"Now, on your back." Lex ordered

'Th-that voice.' Helena thought, but obeyed, lying on her back after removing Lex's cock from her mouth

Lex spread her legs, pushing into her pussy

Helena let out a lusty moan, feeling her pussy stretch out from his cock.

"Master, she's drenched." Barbara smiled

Lex nodded, thrusting away

Huntress gave out an audible gasp, feeling how hot and hard he was thrusting. It felt like her whole pussy was melting from this euphoria.

She was cumming!

"I-I'm cumming! Cumming so much!" Huntress moaned, her tongue hanging out from the stimulation that Lex was bringing her to.

Lex just kept silent besides a few grunts, slamming in and out of her quickly

"Master, I think she's fallen." Barbara smiled, sucking on Huntress' breasts.

He just grunted and came, filling Huntress' cunt

Huntress was now limp on the table, her pussy twitching as Barbara slowly removed the blindfold. "Want to see our Master?"

Huntress nodded weakly, moaning

Lex moved up and cleaned his cock with her hair, staining his scent there and degrading her "Then be here Thursday for another round. If I believe you did a good job, I'll show you who I am." Lex stated before he left the room

"Yesh...Mashter..." Huntress panted, drooling from lust.

Even if she could not see him, he owned her

*With Canary*

Four.

Weeks.

Four, FUCKING weeks. With Oliver's impotence, lack of sex drive and pent up frustration. Canary was punching and kicking her training gear while trying to vent out everything to make herself feel better.

That PATHETIC blonde bitch could not make her cum ONCE! And he barley paid attention to her, the fucking pig!

"GRRAAGRH!" She broke the head off the training dummy.

"I need... SOMETHING! Fucking ANYTHING!" She hissed, the news coming on

"In other news today, Business Tycoon Lex Luthor has built a new company to increase the number of jobs for the unemployed in Metropolis." The Newscaster spoke

"... Luthor..." Dinah whispered in thought and lust

She felt her waist tingle at the sight of him, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"I want to be his." She muttered

*With Vixen*

The African model was having her next 'payment' as she sucked Luthor's cock in worship

"Hmm, excellent work, Ms McCabe." He spoke, talking about her latest modelling job. He was keeping control of his wording to make sure Vixen wasn't getting too cocky.

She moaned, wanting to finger herself but for some reason she couldn't. She loved his cock but she wanted more!

"Here's your payment." Lex moaned, cumming into her mouth which spilt out past her lips.

Mari moaned, swallowing it all

"Good girl." He smiled. "Clean yourself up and go home. You've earned it."

"B... But..." She mumbled around his penis

"'But', what?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I... Please fuck me." She begged

Lex smiled as he heard that. It WOULD be a good thing to have, taking Mari's pussy for his own.

She was ready

"Very well. On the desk." He instructed; upon hearing that, Mari almost leaped onto the desk, ripping off her shorts and panties to expose herself to him

She held her legs by her ankles, her body becoming very flexible thanks to activating the powers of a few animals, and she pulled her ankles behind her head

Lex's eyes widened at that, but he didn't care right now, he was going to plough into this dark-skinned beauty.

He put his hands on her breasts and slammed inside

"AH! M-Mr Luthor!" Mari gasped, feeling how hard and powerful Lex was, making her pussy clamp down on his cock.

"Take it!" He grunted

Mari moaned happily, feeling her breasts bounce from each thrust, her ass rolling on the desk as her pussy slap from each thrust.

Mercy looked in, laughing lightly

'Another hero, lost in the lust. I can't wait for more.' She thought twidling a MasterBox in her hand. 'I've got to tag Zatanna now. She's probably hanging around Las Vegas doing her shows.' She thought. 'So I've got a few hours to wait.'

She looked at the clock and sighed. 'I wonder if I can catch one of our other girls?' She thought with a smile.

She used super speed, heading to the secret lab to call the others

"Let's see. Cheetah, Black Canary, Huntress, Artemis, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Batgirl, Spoiler, Black Bat. So sexy...SO horny." She licked her lips.

"UltraGirl? What is it?" Cheetah asked as she, Tala and Roulette answered her calls

"Well, I actually wanted to check how you were. And...Get in a few fuck-rounds." Mercy semi-danced around the subject before ripping that band-aid off

"Plus we need to work out the next subjects for the MasterBoxes. I think we should focus on guys this time, well besides maybe two or so girls. Get some soldiers and that sorta BS on our side."

"Fine, but who are you thinking?" Roulette asked

"Not sure. It's why I called you girls." She shrugged

"Well, considering that you're thinking of 'BS-ing' people to our side, we'll need some with powerful abilities. Magic and such...Wonder Woman, Mary Marvel. People like that." Cheetah answered

"Can you get close to them?" Mercy asked

"I have yet to find answers to bending the minds of those people." Tala interrupted

"Damn. Sounds like we need weaker minded people." Mercy answered.

"Miss Martian and Starfire." Roulette commented "Those alien girls are very popular."

"And in that vein of thinking, Bumblebee and Raven. THEY would be fun." Mercy smiled

"Now about men." Cheetah commented, crossing her legs

"The Green Lanterns, The Flash, Cyborg. They'd be good." Mercy suggested.

"Cyborg we can subtly hack or insert the MasterBox into. The Flash will be difficult, the Lanterns will be to vain to notice." Cheetah answered

"... But there is a woman who can help us." Roulette smiled

"Oh? Who do you have in mind?" Livewire asked

"Star Sapphire."

"And where can we find HER?" Mercy smiled.

"She will visit in a few days." Roulette shrugged "She has booked a whole day in the fight den."

"Good. I'll be there too." Mercy answered. 'Maybe I can convince Batgirl to get Nightwing to drop the MasterBoxes off near The Flash and Cyborg?'

"So... I've heard Queen Industries is trying to sell to Lex Corp?" Livewire grinned

"That's right. Oliver Queen's company is being bought out. Mr Queen has seen reason to join with Lex." Mercy smiled. "Thanks to... Our special little boxes."

"You've managed to do THE most hostile takeover of a company in ever." Livewire gasped

"Duh. And Wayne Industries isn't far behind." Mercy smiled. "Just a MUCH slower twist of the knife... speaking of. Someone needs to either Box Catwoman or make her join the cause."

"Can't Ivy find her?" Cheetah asked. "They ARE The Sirens."

"That was months ago." Roulette scoffed

"Then I'LL find her. Jeez, you bite my head off after ONE suggestion." Cheetah answered

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better kitty!" Livewire laughed

Mercy shook her head. "I'll find Catwoman. YOU two have fun." And closed the like, getting changed and flew off to Gotham.

Back with Lex he came inside the Vixen, pulling back with a smirk

"You've got a tight pussy, Mari. I'm glad." he smiled, composing himself, while Mari was a drooling mess. "And you are mine after all. Forever." He grinned

"Yes. Yes, Master." She panted heavily, almost falling asleep.

Lex adjusted his tie and walking through the building, heading towards the room Huntress would be waiting for him

'I wonder how Huntress is doing? Or...Should I call her 'Cuntress'?' He thought to himself. "After all, I believe she is ready."

As he entered his office, he saw Huntress there, bare with only her mask on, small bead vibrators on her nipples and clit, with a dildo in her pussy

Her blindfold still in place

She was on the floor, squirting from lust and this constant teasing. She wanted a real cock to fill her. She wanted her Master's cock again.

He walked forward, running his fingers over her stomach

"Ah-AH! M-Master?" Huntress panted, wondering if that was him.

"That's right. You all ready?" He smiled

"Yes. Yes Master. Please. Please, fuck me!" Huntress panted

He smirked and reached up, removing her blindfold

Huntress' eyes were changing to the light, seeing the blurry vision of Lex Luthor come into her view.

"L-Luthor? YOU?" Huntress moaned, cumming from her pussy

"Wrong name." He 'reminded', removing the dildo from her

"AH!" Huntress moaned, feeling her vacant gaping pussy.

"Try again." He ordered

"... Master..." She sighed lovingly

"Correct." He smiled, rubbing the dildo against her pussy and shoved it back in. He was doing this to give himself some time to recover from fucking Mari.

Not that he needed it... He was beginning to suspect he should run some experiments on himself.

*With Mercy*

"Ah, Gotham. The black diamond of the coast. Now, let's see if I can find a lone kitty cat around here." She thought aloud to herself, scanning the city with her X-Ray vision.

She soon found a woman, clad in grey, in an apartment all by herself

"Ah~, there you are." She smiled and flew down to her, with a MasterBox in hand.

In less than a second she was in front of the famous cat burglar

"Huh?" Catwoman thought in shock, seeing Mercy before her. "Who the heck are you?"

"I take it you don't watch the news." She quipped

"Not recently...'Ultragirl', right?" She asked, looking at her.

"That's it." She smiled, floating in the air and crossing her legs like she was floating

"So, what do you want to talk to me about? I doubt you're here JUST to play 'hide and seek'." Catwoman asked

"Kind of want a team up." She stated simply

"A team up? Really?" Catwoman asked

"Really, really." Mercy nodded

"Last time I joined a 'team' it didn't work out well. We had conflicting ideals." She responded

"Well they are working with us." Mercy shrugged

"Ivy and Harley are working for you? Seriously?" Catwoman asked

"Of course. And with Joker dead, Harley doesn't have any conflictions between us or the team." Mercy answered. "Plus we are taking over Batman's mind."

"What?" Catwoman asked in disbelief.

"We're taking over Batman's mind. Making him slow, distracted. Didn't you notice that when he last chased you?" Mercy asked "We are making him a perfect boy toy for you."

Catwoman's eyes glistened at that, it WAS true that Batman was getting sluggish. If Ultragirl was right, Batman would be HERS. A rich-boy boy-toy for her to play with.

Who she could use how. Ever. She. Wanted

... But it wasn't really his choice.

Did she want to win his heart like this

"... No thanks." Catwoman stated simply

"Grea... What?" Mercy blinked

"I said 'No thanks'. If I want Batman's heart, I'm gonna earn it. Not from any techno-psycho-manipulation." Catwoman answered

Mercy frowned, floating towards the cat burglar with an aura of darkness

"That's. Disappointing." Mercy spoke menacingly.

"Stay back." Catwoman threatened

"Or what? You'll scratch me?" Mercy asked with a sarcastic tone.

She reached up and grabbed Catwoman by her throat, her grip tightening

Catwoman choked, feeling her lungs beg for air, while her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her skull. She clawed Mercy's hand, trying to wrench herself free.

"I gave you a choice. And I'm sad that you won't join." Mercy spoke, keeping her grip.

"Well. WILLINGLY at least." Mercy answered coldly, getting a MasterBox while Catwoman was now unconscious. "And even though I think you don't deserve this, I'll let you in on a little secret. You've got a daughter." Mercy whispered into Catwoman's ear before she put the MasterBox on her person. "Helena. As BEAUTIFUL as you, strong like her father. And she was so...GOOD, it made me sick to see her waste that body of hers behind a suit."

Catwoman couldn't hear Mercy's voice, but she felt her body sway slightly.

"But now...I have YOU. And YOU. WILL. Learn." Mercy whispered, putting the MasterBox on her skin.

And then with super strength she pushed it INTO her, pushing it into her body. Through the skin, the muscle. Pushing the device deeper and deeper

Catwoman almost screamed as she felt the device being forced into her skin, latching inside her like a burrowing insect as Mercy drew blood.

"Now. To make sure it's not noticed." Mercy spoke, focussing her heat-vision to a precise laser and sealed the wound closed, leaving only a small burn scar

Mercy then sped off, returning with a small computer "Now. How to deal with you?" She asked, preparing to mess with Catwoman in front of her

'From what I know and recall, she is VERY sexual. The cat costume is a given...Maybe I can just make you into a dime whore. You drop your panties for any cock and cunt comes your way.' Mercy thought without remorse.

'Or maybe take advantage of that whip? Turn her into a mindless dominatrix? Just a Dom we point at some guys or girls who don't bend easily? Decisions, decisions.'

Selina hissed as she awoke, now tied to the chair as Mercy was messing with the handheld computer

"Ow...Ow, ow." She whispered, feeling the pain in her skin and her mind feel blurry

The scar at her stomach, the slight red spot on her suit, visible as day "What are you doing?" She grumbled at Mercy

"Oh, you're awake. Well, I'm doing some work." Mercy answered, keeping it cryptic. She learned from her father and other Justice League members that villains gloat about their plans. SHE wasn't going to do that.

Even if she wanted to mock her. To say HOW she was going to twist Selina into a loyal team mate

But right now...She wanted to savour this for a little bit while she worked. 'First, make her loyal. That's important.'

"Hey. I'm talking to you. What're you doing?" Catwoman asked

"Depends." She shrugged "Now, tell me. Which sounds more fun to you? Dominating someone or being a mindless slut?"

"What? In what context of 'fun'?" Catwoman asked

"Sexual, duh." Mercy scoffed "Now, tell me. This is your last chance. Or *I* will choose for you."

Catwoman gulped at that. "D-Dominating someone." She answered, not wanting to be a COMPLETE puppet to this monster.

"I see." Mercy smiled, playing with the settings

"GAAAAAAHH!" Catwoman screamed, the MasterBox attacking her mind. Her mind being assaulted by the device, twisting her how the devices had twisted others. But instead of a slow burn over a week or a month, this was a conversion set to take place in SECONDS

"Next question." Mercy spoke, unaffected by Catwoman's screams of agony.

"What... Question?" Selina hissed, her mind in agony

"Do you prefer being creampied or bukkaked?" Mercy asked

"What sort of question is that?!" Selina spat

"Creampied it is then." Mercy answered, inputting the data and activating the MasterBox

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Selina screamed as her mind was assaulted again

"Now for your next question." Mercy grinned

"What... Is it?" Selina spat in agony

"Do you want latex, or naked?" Mercy asked before she laughed "Oh who am I kidding? A dominatrix like you? Latex it is!"

"AAAAHHH!" Selina screamed for the third time, a wet spot forming between her legs as the mental assault of the Master Box's caused her body to orgasm without realising

"Now...For your last question." Mercy smiled, seeing how much Catwoman was changing. "Do you want to be a cum guzzling slut... Or a bloated, cum filled whore?"

'G-Guzzling...or bloated?' Selina thought in pain and a growing amount of pleasure.

"I'm waiting. otherwise I'll add it in myself." Mercy 'warned' her.

She began to wag her finger back and forth, like a clock

"I...I..." Selina panted, imagining both scenarios...and knew she was going to run out of time.

Her mind in its pained state made her lust for BOTH options

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Five seconds left." Mercy spoke, wagging her finger.

Selina cried, her claws digging into the chairs arm rests

"Three. Two. One." Mercy spoke, not giving enough time left.

"Both." Mercy grinned in a sickening fashion, pressing both buttons

Catwoman's eyes turned to pinpricks as she heard that...and the pain of her mind being rewritten was excruciating. Crying as her whole personality and thoughts were being changed

Selina Kyle's mind was being rewoven.

To be that of a slut controlled by Mercy Kent.

And all the while...Mercy was getting wet.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lois smiled as she finished work for the day

"There, finally. My day's finished." She spoke to herself, stretching out lightly

"Hey, Lois." Clark Kent smiled as he walked towards her, slightly pale

"You doing okay, Smallville?" She asked, knowing why he was feeling ill but she still kept quiet about it

"Yes, just a bit under the weather." He nodded

"Well, want to go out for a coffee?" She asked kindly

"Sure." He answered, with a small smile. 'What is with me? I haven't been sick in a long time.'

The two walked off, Lois plotting

'It's been a month, I've been keeping this 'mask' on all the while.' She thought to herself. 'How can I break his heart?'

She mentally cupped her chin, the two walking to the local coffee shop

"Ah, Lois. Same as usual?" A barista asked, seeing their best customer

"Please." She nodded

The barista nodded and got to work.

"Can I get a white coffee please?" Clark asked the barista

"Of course." They responded, doing two drinks at once.

Lois picked up both drinks, going to their normal table

Clark smiled as they sat down at the table, they frequented.

Lois drank calmly and silently

"So, Lois. I've got to ask...We've been dating for a month now and...I'm just wondering something." Clark asked, seemingly gathering courage.

"I've been thinking to. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering...if you would like to come with me for dinner tonight." Clark offered

"No Clark." She stated simply

"No? But, why not?" Clark blinked and then asked

"Clark. I've been thinking... This isn't working out." She stated simply

"It hasn't? But why? I thought-" Clark asked

"You thought wrong." Lois stated bluntly, before she stood up "Also I can't say no to my neighbour. His big black dick is irresistible." She added as a lie, twisting the knife

Clark's heart was crushed, hearing that from Lois...He didn't expect that from her. How long was he being duped like this?

He felt his heart shatter

And without saying a word, Lois left while smiling internally.

'I did it.' she thought happily

She managed to slip in the last Kryptonite pill into Clark's drink, she broke his heart and she was going to tell her Master the excellent news.

Maybe he'd reward her!

She walked at a quick pace until she found a taxi. "Lex Corp, please."

"Sure." The driver answered, taking her there.

She was almost bouncing in her seat, grinning

At LexCorp, Luthor was working on a new project aside from the MasterBoxes, bringing up his popularity while also helping Metropolis.

BEEP

"Hello?" Lex responded to his intercom.

"Hey, Lex. I've got someone I think you should meet." Mercy spoke through. Someone I THINK you'll be surprised to see.

"Send them in."

Walking in, was Mercy with a 'rehabilitated' Catwoman, unmasked and dark-eyed.

"May I introduce...Selina Kyle." Mercy smiled, producing her.

"Selina Kyle? Catwoman?" Lex asked in shock. "What happened?"

"We had a...'lengthy' and 'persuasive' talk." Mercy smiled

Lex blinked, waving his hand in front of Selina's face

"Why don't you try a command, Lex?" She asked with a smile.

"Selina. Talk." He ordered in a confused tone.

"Yes, Master. What would you like?" Selina asked in a monotone voice.

"It'll take a little while for her to get used to her new mindset." Mercy answered. "That change nearly broke her mind completely."

"Good god." Lex whispered hearing that. "What do you find appealing?" He asked Selina

"Being a dominatrix, fucking whoever you point me to. Being creampied. Dressing in leather. Being fucked into a mindless heap, covered and filled with cum." She said with no emotion

"Impressive, you did this all in one night?" He asked Mercy

"Of course." Mercy smiled proudly.

"I have a question. If I wanted to fuck you; would you dominate me without my consent?" Lex asked

"No. Not to you, Master Lex Luthor." Selina answered emotionlessly.

"I've made sure of that." Mercy responded. "Plus you got that SubBox anyway, right?"

"I wished to be sure." Lex nodded

Mercy simply nodded. "Can't be TOO careful, can you?"

"No. Impressive work, Mercy." Lex commended her "Also, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Mercy nodded.

"Wait here." Lex ordered gently

"Master." Selina remained perfectly still in that spot as Lex and Mercy went to the side

"So, what do you want?" Mercy asked

"I want to try something. How tough ARE you when it comes to BDSM?" He asked inquisitively.

"Hmmm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, curious

"What I'm thinking is: you, Selina and I in a threesome. Test out her newly acquired skills." Lex responded. "I know that Selina will do whatever I say while I have the SubBox, but with your confirmation, I want to try it out."

"I'm willing to be treated as rough as you want Master." She purred

"Good. Because the last thing I want is to mistreat my harem members." Lex smiled, rubbing her head. "Selina."

"Master." She responded.

"I want you to get ready. We're going to try a little 'experiment'." He responded.

Upon hearing that, Selina's eyes glistened and felt a small smile creep onto her face, while a ghostly look filled her eyes

"Yes. Master." She responded, lead by Mercy who was guiding her to a room.

Mercy smiled, wondering what would happen

'I think this is going to be fun!' Mercy thought

Outside, Lois Lane was coming through the doors of Lex Corp, wanting to tell her Master the great news.

She got into her special, personal changing room where she dressed into her maid costume

'I can't wait to tell master!' She thought happily, going up to his office.

She sat there, waiting in excitement

Soon, Lex came out wearing only his trousers. "Lois? I wasn't expecting you."

"Master!" She smiled

She hugged him tightly seeing how ready he was.

"I must admit, you DID catch me with my pants down." Lex joked

Lois giggled at him

"Well, I have to give you the heads up. We have ANOTHER member of the harem." Lex informed

"I don't mind." Lois answered. "As long as I'm with you, Master."

Lex smirked at her absolute loyalty

"So, who's this new member of your harem, Master?" She asked

"Well, you can observe. Okay?" He asked

She nodded excitedly

The two walked off to Mercy's bedroom, where they could hear loud slaps. Like those from a hand slapping flesh.

Lois got a bit wet, smiling

Lex opened the door and saw the sight. Selina was slapping Mercy's ass with her bare hand, making the half-Kryptonian's cheeks red.

This was possible thanks to red sun lamps of course

"HMM!" Mercy moaned, having her hands bound by cloth, while her mouth had a ball-gag

"Naughty girls speak when given permission. Understand?" Selina ordered, awaiting an answer.

"Hmm! hmm-hmm!" Mercy moaned happily, feeling herself being punished.

Selina smirked, picking her whip

"Now; who is your mistress?" Selina asked, tracing her whip over Mercy's ass.

"Hoo! Hoo are!" Mercy moaned with the gag in her mouth

Selina laughed, whipping more

"I see you've started without me." Lex spoke as he observed.

"Master." She bowed

"By all means, don't stop. But I SHOULD ask you to ease up. We DO have guests." Lex spoke, pointing to Lois.

"Another Pet?" She smirked

"In a manner of speaking. But for now, she's just here to observe until I say so." Lex answered

Selina nodded, licking her lips

Lois gulped as she saw Selina's new lust.

"Master, care to join?" Selina asked, rubbing Mercy's ass.

He nodded as he walked over, forcing Selina onto her knees

"Master." Selina looked up

"Start sucking." He ordered gently, knowing his SubBox was in effect.

As well as her programming

As she undid her Master's cock from his trousers, she latched onto it like a lamprey, sucking it fervently to savour its warmth and taste

There was a mindless pleasure in her almost blank eyes, her eyes as hollow as could be as she sucked as hard as she physically could

"Ah, amazing. You must've had practice." Lex smiled, continuing to bob her head on his dick

No answer, as expected

"Heff." Mercy panted, seeing Selina pleasuring herself while sucking on his member.

"It seems that Mercy wants some looking after; Lois?" Lex spoke, hearing Mercy's muffled voice

Lois nodded and hurried over

"Give her some TLC." Lex ordered as he came into Selina's mouth

As he said that Lois was already hard at work fingering Mercy

"Good." He nodded "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I broke it off with Clark. He was broken when I told him." Lois smiled

Lex smiled as he heard that, cumming again into Selina's tits, giving him a D-Cup boob-job

"Good." He nodded, looking down at the Catwoman "Have fun." He ordered before he left

"Yes, Master." Selina smiled, standing up with her cum stained breasts and turned to Lois and Mercy.

*Downstairs*

Ivy and Harley were in the latter's bedroom drinking tea, Ivy being there for Harley like a good friend or a sister.

"Thanks for sitting with me, Ivy." Harley spoke with a smile

"Anytime Harley." Ivy smiled, a glint of love in her eyes

Harley sighed gently and leaned next to Ivy. "Bad movie night?" She asked

"Sure. 'Attack of The Mega-Ants IV'?" Ivy asked

"You know my favourites!" Harley giggled as she got up and set up the movie "Oh Red, Mr L is amazing." She giggled absentmindedly as she worked

"You're really falling for him, aren't you?" Ivy asked

"Huh?" Harley blinked and smiled "Well Mr L is amazing! He asked me to help test a new type of gun the other day and not only did he praise me but he patted my head!"

Ivy soon found herself frowning at what she said. "Okay." Ivy answered cautiously.

She knew how attached Harley could be

'Harley, I hope you know what you're doing.' Ivy thought, the blonde soon snuggling against her

The two soon played the movie and rested on the bed.

Ivy ran her hands through Harley's hair, the blonde laughing at the bad movie

"Ooh! That's bad." Harley laughed

*Elsewhere*

Dinah Lance glared at Oliver Queen, the two in a limo "And you are selling to Lex, got it?" She stated

"Yes, yes. I got it." Oliver answered almost timidly.

"Good." She nodded, the limo coming to a stop

"And only speak when spoken to." Dinah added

"I know." Oliver answered

"What was that?" She glared

"I-I was agreeing with you." Oliver answered timidly.

"No. You spoke back to me." She frowned

"I'm sorry ma'am. Yes I understand ma'am." Oliver said timidly

"This way." Dinah ordered, leading the way to inside Lex Corp.

Oliver nodded, following

'Who knew this would be so fun.' Dinah thought as they approached the receptionist area

"Yes?" The receptionist asked

"Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance to see Lex Luthor." Dinah spoke on behalf of them.

"Ah, yes. Right here. Feel free to take the elevator." The receptionist spoke. "He was expecting you."

"He was?" Dinah blinked but followed the instructions

'How was he expecting us?' Dinah wondered as they got into the elevator and headed straight up to the main office.

Lex meanwhile frowned at the data in front of him. The side effects of the SubBox and the MasterBoxes having just came in.

In a way they were turning him into a literal sex machine. Upping his stamina, his recovery time and his semen production. Even upping his fertility. Possibly even enlarging his penis, but at a rate that was unnoticeable. And it was dulling his senses at a similar rate, meaning he'd need to feel more pleasure to climax as time went on

While most would see this as an entirely positive situation, it was basically MAKING him have sex or the frustration would build. Making him less rational as he grew angrier and less focused. Making his focus drift to carnal pleasure. If he went a month straight without sex he would become literally mindless, just wanting sex 24/7

'I MUST be careful. I don't want to exhaust myself or become a sex-crazed madman.' He thought to himself. 'I do not want these side effects to become dangerous.' he thought, Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen walking in

"Ah, Ms Lance, Mr Queen. Good to see you." Lex smiled

"Mr Luthor." Dinah and Oliver answered

"Please, take a seat." Lex offered

"Thank you." The two answered

Dinah sat down, confident, while Oliver sat down and seemed to shrink down into his chair like he was trying to hide

"Now, I believe that this is for our business transaction." He spoke, noting Oliver's stature and internally smiled

"That's correct." Dinah nodded

"DON'T WE Oliver?" She asked, putting a large emphasis on those first two worlds

"Yes. *Cough* Yes, that's right." Oliver answered, sounding more timid by the minute.

"Really? What is it?" Lex asked, openly taking in Dinah's outfit and how sexy it was. Openly eyefucking her, basically, as he took in her appearance

"I'm selling Queen Industries." Oliver answered

"I see." Lex nodded

"And we were hoping that you would buy it." Oliver answered

"Me?" Lex asked, sitting back. Still looking at Dinah

Dinah was wearing a low cut shirt that exposed a decent amount of cleavage under a black jacket that seemed to emphasize her curves, long trousers that hugged her hips expanding her ass' firm roundness and heeled shoes that gave her more 'bounce'.

Lex grinned, staring at her with open lust "Now. Tell me. Why me?"

"Well, because I think you'll do a better job than me at running it." Oliver answered, while Dinah smiled, seeing how Lex was intent on his gaze was on her.

"I was asking the one who is REALLY in charge. Not you, you pathetic worm."

Oliver shrunk back at that comment, feeling less and less of a man than what Dinah told him before.

"Well, it just makes sense. You ARE one of the richest and most innovative people on the planet. And you seem to be one of the few billionaires who hasn't lost their mind recently." Dinah answered

"I see." Lex nodded, leaning back "However, why would I want a failing company like Queen Industries?"

"Queen Industries may be failing, but it still holds many contracts over the world. Those will be transferred to you when you buy the company." Dinah answered

"Or I could just order better contracts to those companies, or wait until said companies end their contracts with you BECAUSE if your failing business and offer them a real deal." Lex countered, sitting back in his chair and staring at Dinah's chest "If you want me to buy this disgraces company, you need to actually give me... Incentive."

'Oh god he is making me so hot.' Dinah licked her lips, hoping what he was saying was what she thought he was saying

"Well then...What would you want?" Oliver asked

"What do you have to offer, Dinah?" Lex asked, opening his belt and not doing anything else

"Well...What about something of REAL value?" She asked, stroking down her neck to her bosom.

"Get to work then." He ordered

Almost immediately, Dinah got to her knees and pulled Lex's trousers down, unleashing his cock as she drooled while taking it into her mouth.

Oliver was shocked to see her like this, his eyes looked to the floor as he heard her almost gag on Lex's cock with each bob of her head.

"FUCK you are massive!" Dinah coughed in lust as she took the cock from her mouth, quickly taking it back into her throat

"I know. Bigger than Oliver there?" Lex asked, insulting Green Arrow as he felt his dick being sucked on

"So much better." Dinah panted, using her hands to rub his dick while her tongue lapped at his balls "Show him." She ordered

Oliver flinched but did as he was told. Showing Lex his limp member.

Not wanting to stare at it than needs be, Lex turned to Dinah. "You're right. It's pathetic." He smiled "Now get on my desk. I'm going to fuck you... Black Canary."

Dinah and Oliver couldn't believe it. How did Lex know who she was? It was obvious to Lex because of Mercy, but right now, Dinah didn't care. She got onto the desk and exposed herself to him. Her breasts resting on the desk itself while she spread her legs open.

Lex did not hesitate, pushing inside her eagerly. He needed to cum!

Dinah moaned, feeling his entire length within her pussy. Her tits rolled on top of the desk with each thrust, slowly becoming more exposed.

"How's it feel? Being fucked by a REAL man!" Lex asked, gripping her waist tightly as he pounded her pink pussy.

"Amazing! The best!" She moaned

Lex smiled as he thrusted deeper within her.

Dinah moaned louder and felt her tits fall out of her shirt, not wearing a bra at all and felt herself clamping down on his cock

She felt complete

"I'm going to cum!" Lex moaned

"In-in me! In me!" Dinah moaned loudly. "Show that pathetic loser what a real man can do to a pussy!"

"I'll stain it white!" Lex answered, pulling her upwards, exposing her to Oliver while showing her orgasm face.

He filled her, his sperm overflowing

"Have I fulfilled you yet?" Lex asked

"No, not-not yet." She panted

"Oh?" He smirked

"Make. Make me cum." She panted

"I felt you cum twice as I fucked you." Lex stated

"Then...Cum in my ass." Dinah answered

Oliver flinched when she heard that.

"Oh? Why there?" Lex asked

"Take my black cherry." She answered looking Oliver in the eye

"... Really?" He smirked

"Really." She answered. "So? Will you?"

"Of course." He smirked, dropping her down on his cock

Feeling her ass spread open, Dinah let out a loud audible moan, filling the room. She was almost cumming from Lex just pushing inside her.

She reached down, spreading her pussy wide

"L-Look Ollie! My cunt's filled with HIS seed!" Dinah berated Oliver. "I came from HIS cock!"

Oliver just whimpered in shame, his penis hard

"I'm going to cum, Dinah. I'll fill your ass!" Lex moaned, holding her in place. "Take it my Canary cunt!"

Dinah moaned happily and climaxed as she felt her ass filled with his hot seed, squirting onto the floor.

A large amount of Lex's cum was forced from her pussy, making a mess of the floor from their combined juices spraying out

Oliver could only stand and watch, humiliated and weak.

"Clean it up." Lex ordered, dropping Dinah onto his chair gently

"Yes." Oliver answered timidly and went to get something to clean it up with.

He was using his shirt, cleaning up the combined juices from the floor

"You know...I have a use for a janitor in my enterprise. And Ms Lance here will stay, of course." Lex spoke "And maybe, if the faggot is lucky, I might let him lick my cum from your holes." Lex commented, rubbing Dinah's chin

"I think...That's a good idea." Dinah smiled

*Elsewhere*

We join the BatFamily once more

Bruce was becoming more inept at his job as Batman as well as his role as Bruce Wayne. The problems of the company were mounting higher and the stock and resources were dropping. At this rate, he would not be the Batman for much longer.

The reason for the problems with Wayne Enterprise... He was having trouble reading

'My thinking thing isn't working properly.' Bruce thought tiredly

He was becoming slow, sluggish...Everything was harder now. Even Alfred was having trouble.

Alfred was still as smart as ever however he was acting more like a controlling father

He even stopped calling him 'Master Bruce' and just called him 'Bruce'. There were even times he just called him 'Boy', from how he was acting.

Bruce was in his study, head in his hands

That was when the clicking of heels echoed through the halls

"Huh? Hello?" He asked, hearing the clicks

Walking into the room... Selina smiled, twisting her whip in her hand

"Selina? How did you get in?" He asked, looking at her.

"You did not lock the door, my little BatToy." She smiled, pushing his chin up using her whip

"I-well. Yeah." He answered. "Alfred doesn't let me near the keys."

"You poor baby." She soothed, brushing the back of her hand against his cheek

"I. I err. Wow. You look. Different." He answered, feeling aroused by her.

"Different? How?" She grinned

"More. More. I-I dunno. Attractive? You're...You're confident." Bruce answered

"And you, as well as your boys, are my KittenBoys now." She stated confidently

I-Err, we-we are?" Bruce blinked in shock

"Aren't you?" She asked, knowing this simple trick would win

"I-I think so." He nodded

"Batboy, you don't need to think anymore." Selina tutted "Leave that hard stuff to me, okay?" She smiled

"O-Okay. I won't think." Bruce answered dumbly

"Now, call your boys."

Bruce nodded and did as he was told, calling: Dick, Jason and Tim to his room. All to which, Selina was just waiting patiently.

Soon the three walked in, dressed in their hero suits

"Where is the new Robin?" she asked

"Um, in-in the bath." Tim answered, pointing outside.

"He can wait then." She nodded, snapping her whip and grinning "From now on, all four of you are my KittenBoys. My personal slaves. Understood?"

The boys flinched from the sound of the whip, but nodded in understanding.

"Good." Selina purred "Because you boys need training."

Elsewhere in Gotham, Cassandra and Stephanie were getting hot under the collar, their minds had continually been drifting to Metropolis as of late.

They had just finished kicking the crap out of some random thugs and were on the roof, openly masturbating for anyone to see... If they could get high enough at least

"It-it's not. Enough." Cass panted, feeling her fingers through her costume

Steph moaned, her hand under her suit and finger fucking herself to the same dull pleasure. It wasn't enough

"Damn it. I can't get off." Steph frowned after her the pleasure-less orgasm

"BlackBat...What're we going to do?" Spoiler asked

"I can help." Barbara smirked from behind them

"Barbara?" Cass and Stephanie looked behind her

"I take it you're both struggling with some urges?" Barbara asked

Both nodded, desperation in their eyes

"Well, I'm certain that you'll get what you want if you follow me. I helped out Huntress this way." Barbara smiled

"First, try these." She said, holding out two small canisters filled with some white liquid "Drink it down."

"What is it? Milk?" Cass asked

"Of a sort." Barbara answered "Drink up."

The two removed the caps and drunk the liquid, enjoying the flavour and consistency.

They both gasped, nearly cumming

"How did it taste?" Barbara asked, knowing the answer already

"So good." Cass moaned

"I-I want more. IS there more?" Stephanie panted

"Yes." Barbara smiled at her fellow Batgirl's

"Where is it?" Cass asked, sounding almost addicted to it.

"Cum. Of your master." She stated

"O-our master?" The two asked in shock

"That's right." Barbara smiled

"Who IS our master?" Stephanie asked

Barbara just smiled.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

Guest chapter 8 . Sep 20: ...*sigh* We're going a DIFFERENT route than THAT.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Sep 20 c8 Guest: Keep reading

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later.

Cass and Stephanie were following Barbara to Metropolis, they were eager to find their Master

"Lex Corp?" Steph whimpered eagerly as they entered a secret passageway

"That's right. Master's here." Barbara answered, leading the way.

Right into the 'heroine room' floor

"Which floor is this?" Stephanie asked

"A special one." Barbara answered "For us alone."

"Can't wait." Cass answered, looking around and began to hear noises...sexual noises.

She blinked, following the sound

Barbara smiled, knowing that Cass and Steph would be curious about those noises...to which she knew all too well.

They walked into a room, where Lex was fucking Ivy

Ivy was moaning loudly, feeling her fertile pussy being fucked by Lex's cock, almost squirting with each thrust and her breasts rolling on the desk

"Fuck!" He groaned, cumming deep inside her

"GOD! How. How much cum?" She panted, feeling her womb fill with his seed

"Another good fuck Ivy." He said simply, pulling out

"Good... God, I don't think I'll be able to sit down." She panted.

"The way I like you." He slapped her ass, walking towards the three Batgirl's

"Ah, Batgirl. I see you've brought some guests." Lex spoke with a smile, seeing them. "Come in, come in."

The two walked in, already realising what was going on and accepting it

"Master, I've brought my friends here, to help 'reassure' themselves." Barbara smiled "They are mine, aren't they?"

"Of course they are." Lex smiled. "As long as you know who holds the leash."

"Always Master." Barbara smiled happily, snuggling against him

"Lex Luthor is...Your master?" Steph and Cass asked in shock, hypnotised by his cock that was still erect and free

"OUR master." She frowned

"O-OUR. Master." They responded, drooling at the sight of his member

"Get to work." He ordered

"Yes, Master." The two answered immediately, going to their knees and began to pleasure Lex's member.

They moaned, licking him happily

*With Mercy*

Mercy entered a fancy club, because of its star performer. Zatanna

She was dressed as 'Mercy Graves', wearing her hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue dress and a silver necklace. Like she was just owning the location.

She sat in the front row, confident

The stage was set, empty and had only a single stage light on.

"RAEPPA!" A voice called out, and in a puff of smoke appeared the magician.

Wearing black fishnet stockings, black heeled shoes, black top hat and black tailcoat jacket over a white button shirt and white gloves. Behind her shirt were her D-Cup breasts.

To a thunderous applause, Zatanna smiled as she looked on. "Thank you, thank you. And welcome to the show."

She bowed, smiling

The magic show continued as normal, Zatanna performing amazing tricks, summoning and disappearing elephants and doves. But now the main event was coming.

"Now, I need a volunteer from the audience." Zatanna spoke her eyes going to Mercy

"How about you, miss?" Zatanna asked

"Me? Okay." Mercy responded in a flattering tone and was helped up to the stage.

She walked, keeping her secret, and smiling brightly at Zatanna. At the speed of light her hand moved, slipping a MasterBox into the band of Zatanna's top hat

"Now, we have never met have we?" Zatanna asked

"We have not." Mercy answered

"Well, I hope you're brave because we're going to be doing: the Mystic Saws!" Zatanna smiled and produced an old Magician's favourite trick. Sawing people in two.

'Crap.' Mercy thought, a bit worried about the magic since those were one of the few weaknesses she had

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Zatanna answered, reassuring her and lead her to the box.

Mercy nodded and got into the box, putting her trust in Zatanna.

Zatanna clapped her hands and spoke her incantation over the box and the saws. Mercy was feeling a little worried now.

Soon, the music became intense. Zatanna began to saw into the box. Her magic working it's worth, Mercy could almost feel the saw cut through her. Zatanna soon put the metal slides into the hole of the box and soon separated her top half from her bottom. She could still wiggle her feet showing that the trick was working...But then she didn't expect this.

"Etativel!" Zatanna spoke an incantation and levitated Mercy's bottom half from the floor, still in the box.

The applause of the audience was astounded, seeing such magic.

But soon, Zatanna returned Mercy's legs back to their proper place and 'reattached' her body back together.

Mercy stood out of the box with Zatanna's help...albeit a little wobbly-legged from the experience.

"Whoa."

"My wonderful assistant: Mercy, everyone!" Zatanna smiled, giving Mercy her credited applause

Mercy waved, smiling

Mercy was soon helped down by Zatanna and took one last bow before vanishing off stage.

Gotcha.' Mercy thought

*In space*

Vixen, Huntress and Black Canary appeared, beaming onto the Watch Tower

And given instructions from their Master, they housed a number of small MasterBoxes in their belt compartments to spread around the League's rooms.

Starting with: Elongated Man, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, The Green Lanterns and Mr Terrific.

Some of the most powerful beings and some of the greatest minds and detectives in the world or Universe.

The three split up, going to their targets

Luckily it was Guy Gardner's up on the tower, so they didn't have to worry about much

Vixen went to Martian Manhunter's room, leaving the MasterBox latched to the underside of his bedside table before going to Mr Terrific's room and latched it under his computer desk.

Huntress' first stop was Hawkman and Hawkwoman's rooms, putting them in dark corners at the bottom of their wardrobes

Black Canary was in Elongated Man's room, putting the MasterBox under his bedside table. On that table was a picture of Elongated Man smiling with his wife, with the words 'Happy Anniversary' underneath.

She smiled softly at the picture, glad that Ralph would be happy and able to help her master

'Things will be fine, Ralph.' She thought, leaving the bedroom.

Lastly were the various Green Lantern rooms: Hal's, Kyle's and Guy's. Three Lanterns. One of them being on board right now.

Canary and Vixen put boxes in Hal and Kyle's rooms while Huntress was going to Guy directly

"Hey, Guy." Huntress spoke, walking towards him.

Guy Gardner was a strong, burly man with red hair and beard, wearing the Green Lantern's uniform and Lantern Ring.

His lantern suit looking like a bulky biker jacket of sorts

"Hey Huntress. What you doing here?" He asked, clicking to another web page clearly trying to hide what he had been watching

Huntress shrugged with a smile. "Personal reason."

"Y... Yeah." He laughed nervously

"What were you watching?" Huntress asked with a puckish smile

"Nothing." He lied

"Oh, come on~. You can tell, me." Huntress leaned down and exposed her cleavage to him

She pushed him back lightly, moving the mouse and clicking on the web page

The page opened, revealing a new trend that had been filling the internet the last few years. Porn of normal girls dressed up as super heroines. The video Guy having paused being a video of a woman dressed as Wonder Woman in bondage

"Well, well, well. Look at this." Huntress smiled

"I-I can explain." Guy tried to talk his way out of this

"You were jacking off." She winked

"...Yes." He frowned and nodded, showing off his chub.

Huntress smiled and began to rub it

"H-Huntress!" Guy gasped as he felt his member being teased by his fellow super-heroine.

"Come on, let's have fun and watch." She smiled, playing the video

" _You're a naughty pet, Wonder Woman. Not listening to your Master._ " A male voice spoke to the actress in Wonder Woman clothes.

" _Yes, yes I am. Punish me, Master._ " The actress moaned, feeling her breasts being pinched and teased

"Oh, is this a new one?" Huntress asked with a smile, exposing his cock and rubbed it fully. "I've never seen this one before!"

"Yeah. I follow the porn actress." He gulped and groaned

"Hey, keep watching. I've got something to give you." Huntress whispered into his ear seductively.

Guy nodded, watching the video

As he focussed, Huntress latched the MasterBox to his shoe and began to give him a blow-job

Her purple lips wrapped around his cock head, bobbing along his length quickly

"AH! H-Huntress!" He gasped as he watched the video while feeling her warm mouth wrap around his cock.

She swallows around him, bobbing her head

"Ah-Ah-I'm cumming!" He moaned, cumming into her mouth.

She swallowed, removing her head from his member

"Better than jerking off?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah, a HELL of a lot better." He panted

"Later." She waved and left

"S-See ya. Don't tell anyone, please!" Guy called out

"Maybe." She joked

Over with Vixen, she went into the lab of the Watchtower and placed a MasterBox in the corner of the room, in the blind-spot so that no-one could find it or any scans.

She nodded with a smile, licking her finger

"There. A good spot. Now...Where else?" She thought, going to a different room.

Over with Black Canary, she was tagging different rooms, putting a MasterBox in Plastic Man's room and Atom's room

"Done." She nodded

*With Cheetah*

Cheetah was sitting in the Black Diamond, crossing her legs. She was having an 'interview' of some other villains wanting to join them. Specifically Bane, Star Sapphire, Killer Frost and Mr Freeze

"Are you serious, Cheetah?" Killer Frost questioned in shock, hearing what Cheetah had to say.

"Yes." She nodded

"Joining Lex and his little entourage and beat the heroes. Finally win." Bane asked

"Exactly." Cheetah responded again.

Mr Freeze pondered, his head in his hand, although his head was in a glass dome to keep his sub-zero environment.

"And what do WE get in recompense?" Star Sapphire asked

"Come on Star, you're all for love." Cheetah waved off "Plus we'd be ruling the world. And unlimited 'access' to heroines. And Freeze, with Ivy and Killer Frost we should be able to help with your wife."

Mr Freeze perked up, looking at Cheetah as she said that. He could save Nora!

"All fine incentives. But what would you give ME?" Bane asked, looking at her.

"Freedom to run your empire. Plus you can 'break' the Batgirl's, and Batwoman, as much as you want." Cheetah urged

Bane blinked in shock. Hearing that, that feeling of 'breaking' the Batwomen in the Bat-Family. It got his blood pumping.

"Fine." He nodded

"Excellent. I'll tell Lex and let him know you're joining."

"Question: is it JUST women we can fuck? Or are the men game too?" Killer Frost asked

"Well sure, WE get to fuck all the guys we want." Cheetah assured "As long as the males are under Lex's command."

"Hmm." Killer Frost smiled, imagining the situation involving Firestorm. "Okay. I'm in too."

"Perfect!" Cheetah grinned

The villains looked at each other and muttered among themselves with smiles, thinking of their prospects of being in this situation.

All the while, Cheetah was contacting Lex.

"Excellent." Lex nodded

"Yeah...Are you fucking someone right now?" Cheetah asked

"No. Why. Want your turn?"

"It was just a question." She explained, pinching her nose. "But...I wouldn't mind for one later."

"Then get back here as soon as possible. I do believe Ivy might want another round soon." Lex mocked lightly

Cheetah nodded. "Okay, fine." She answered and hung up. "Fucking asshole."

"Trouble in paradise?" Star Sapphire asked, not really teasing but it almost sounded like it.

"Not really." Cheetah shrugged "We aren't a couple."

"Well, we'll see you later. Okay?" Star Sapphire answered

"Sure. Later." She answered and left. "... Unless you want to come to?"

"Sure. I'll come." Star Sapphire levitated her and flew off to Metropolis.

They entered the secret way, landing calmly

"Wow, so this is something new. I suppose." Star Sapphire spoke.

"Yeah, well. We've got means." Cheetah answered when a needle pieced Cheetah's neck

"ARGH!" She hissed, feeling the needle pierce her flesh and made her feel warm.

Lex stood there, holding the syringe with a smile "With this, you shall be able to return to normal."

"Wh-What? Ah-AH!" Cheetah gasped as she felt her tail recede and her body lose fur, changing back to a more human form.

Her breasts where a cup smaller, her hair long and black and her eyes a soft brown

"Welcome back, Minerva." Lex spoke kindly with a smile

"I told you I would get it done."

"Thank you." Minerva answered, rubbing her neck, before it suddenly hit her. She... She was human again!

"Oh my god!" She whispered looking over her body. "It... it worked! I'm human!"

"And you can 'activate' your Cheetah form at will." Lex nodded

"I can. I can change whenever." She whispered as fur began to sprout over her body once more

"Guess I'm not stuck like a furry anymore." Cheetah joked

"No. But you are beautiful as one." Lex flirted

Minerva smiled gently and nodded. "How's the plan going?"

"Just waiting for Artemis to call in to say she has planted the devices on the Titan's." Lex explained

Over with Artemis, she was going through the T-shaped tower, going to the different rooms nonchalantly and tagging them with the MasterBoxes

One in one of Raven's spare cloaks. One in one of Starfire's drawers. One in Rose's weapons rack

All that was left was Miss Martian

This one was going to be tricky. She was a telepath and her Martian clothes, she always wore them

She could possibly use the latter to her advantage but there was still a challenge

'How to get the MasterBox on or near her?' She thought to herself. Until she noticed the plush kangaroo with a cork hat. Megan always loved Australia.

She smiled, taking one of the corks off

"Here we go." She smiled, putting the MasterBox in the cork before replacing it.

"Artemis?" Miss Martian asked

"Hey, Megan." Artemis gulped before she turned around and saw her friend.

She was a green-skinned with freckles and red-haired girl, B-Cup breasts under a white shirt with a large red 'X' over it, a blue skirt, blue boots and gloves and finally a blue cape.

"What're you doing in my room?" She asked

"Looking for you." Artemis said

"You could've called." Megan answered. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just wanna hang out." Artemis smiled

"Oh, okay." Megan responded. "What would you like to do?" She asked

"Clubbing?" Artemis joked

"I thought you said 'that's beneath me'?" Megan joked back with a smile

"Well maybe I want to try it out with my best friend?" Artemis asked, putting the cork hat on top of M'gann's head "Come on girl, let's go!"

Megan laughed as she tilted her cork hat and went out with Artemis.

Back with Lex, the bald man was looking over Star Sapphire and taking in her appearance

She had long black hair while her clothes were mear constructs that she created from her love. It consisted of a violet/pink crown on her head, a popped collar upper costume which covered her arms and hands but exposed her C-Cup breasts and stomach, with a waist area that covered her privates and thigh-high heeled boots.

'Hmm, quite beautiful.' He thought with a smile

He reached forward, running his hand over her stomach and between her legs

Star Sapphire blinked in shock as she felt Lex's hand glide over her body and felt her up.

"Rather sexy." He smiled, his hand slipping into her purple/pink costumed panties/thong

Star Sapphire gasped as she was getting aroused, but she pulled back and looked at him, not realising that she was slowly becoming affected by the SubBox

"Come on... Get in there." She moaned happily

Cheetah smiled, kissing Lex

"Of course." Lex smiled, groping and teasing both Star Sapphire and Cheetah.

He was soon fingering both of them

It was a feeling that both of them were missing for so long, but now they were going to enjoy it.

They kissed along his neck and cheeks, moaning deeply

"Shall we 'introduce' Star Sapphire here?" Lex whispered to Cheetah sensually.

"Sure."

"What're you. Whispering?" Star Sapphire panted, looking at the two. To a reply was Lex kissing her and playing with her body

Sapphire moaned, enjoying his actions

Soon, he netted his hand into hers, while his other hand went down and played with her pussy

He pulled her suit aside, revealing her vagina

"My, my. So soft and pink." Lex smiled, rubbing her slit.

He rubbed her clit quickly, grinning at her

Star Sapphire moaned as she felt this, getting more into it.

Cheetah freed Lex's cock, everyone excited

"Oh my gosh, it's so big!" Star Sapphire gasped seeing it.

"Bigger than last time." Cheetah gasped

"Yes. Yes it is." Lex smiled and pressed it against her pussy

He pushed right in, sheathing himself inside Star Sapphire

"Ah, you're tight, Sapphire. Exceedingly." He smiled, starting to thrust within her

"Carol!" She moaned with hearts in her pink eyes

"Carol." He smiled as he managed to lift her up with Cheetah's help as she groped behind her.

Penny let out loud and lusty moans as she was being fucked. Moments ago she had lost her new virginity and was climaxing with each thrust.

"So big!" Carol moaned deeply

"And I have a LOT of practice." He answered, kissing her as he and Cheetah was molested her lustfully.

"Can't wait for my turn." Cheetah licked her lips

*One month later*

The heroines who are under Lex's influence entered the Black Diamond from a secret back entrance, ready for their first night working under 'Mistress Roulette'

"Welcome, welcome girls. I'm glad that you could make it." Roulette smiled as she saw her employees.

Big quotation marks there "Ah, I must say. You are all very beautiful." She smiled, walking around the heroines "Tell me, do we have any volunteers for different stations?"

Almost all of the women raised their hands asking for different the different stations.

"Fine. Then I'll choose for you." Roulette said, ignoring them "Spoiler, you will be stripping for the club. Same with Huntress and Vixen. Batgirl, Artemis, Black Canary and Black Bat shall be going to 'the rooms'. Customers will pay before they enter and you will be informed what they paid for. You just do the fucking."

"Yes, Mistress." They answered in unison, all happy about the predicament and went to their respective jobs.

'I must admit. He actually did it.' Roulette thought

'Not many heroines left. And the next batch has nearly been converted. I am currently running a poll to see if I should add some male heroes, but who to add?'

Stephanie rubbed her thighs, her pussy wet as she waited backstage with Huntress and Vixen. This was a big fetish for her, stripping and masturbating to a crowed like this under her master's instruction? She couldn't wait!

"Okay; so who's on stage?" An announcer asked. "Spoiler, Huntress, Vixen? Okay, you're on in five." He saw the trio waiting.

"Yay." Huntress smiled

"Okay, with you three. Need to change the music. What's your preference to come out on?" The announcer asked

The women gave their answers to the announcer to give the DJ.

"Uh-huh, got that. Huntress, you're up first. Spoiler, you're next. Vixen you're the main attraction." The announcer spoke, thinking of the best line up

'Aww.' Spoiler thought, rubbing her slit lightly

"Of course." Vixen smiled proudly

"Hey, Barry. We've got the list. Get ready for Huntress." The announcer spoke through his headset to tell the DJ.

"Lucky." Huntress commented

"You warm them up, Huntress. They see you first." Vixen answered

"M-MJ. Kiss. Kiss." Penny moaned, looking back at her.

MJ panted and kissed her again.

Huntress nodded, using her cape to hide her body teasingly

Soon the DJ's voice came through the speaker after a couple of minutes...A very familiar voice.

"And now, we have our sexy archer. A lady of the night, the mauve archer. IIIIIIIITSSSS HUNTRESS!" The DJ's voice called through

"Wish me luck." Huntress smiled

She walked out, onto the stage were spot lights shinned down on her

Ove by the DJ table was Barry. Wearing a pair of yellow headphones and a red shirt.

Yes, the DJ is Barry Allen!

All the while, patrons looked on in lust and admiration as they saw Huntress flaunt her stuff.

We zoom out to look at the club, being 'legitimised' by the various politicians of Metropolis.

The Black Diamond, being an official company

And we see that some heavy hitter heroes like Guy Gardner or Cyborg were easily ordered bouncers or bartenders.

We zoom out even more, going to Gotham. It had changed VERY much.

Being under control and merged with Metropolis and being urbanized.

And the psychotic super-villain inmates like Victor Zsasz were killed off.

Thanks to the work of Huntress and some 'secret workers'

But that wasn't where we should be focussing on.

Now, we go over to Metropolis. And the recently most powerful conglomerate: Lex Unity. The company had bought out Queen Industries and Wayne Industries. Now having the majority of companies in the Eastern seaboard.

Lex sat at his computer, smirking as he waited. His next lot of heroines, at least one of them, should be arriving soon. Until then, he was waiting for Harley to arrive

"Hmm. Look at all this." He smiled talking to himself, seeing his stock on the rise

"Mr L!" Harley sang as she ran in

"Harley. I'm glad you could make it." Lex smiled as he saw her.

Harley was different ever since her time with Lex.

She had shorter hair, wearing a red shirt and black jacket with a black skirt. Her shirt had two buttons unbuttoned to show off her cleavage with a black and red bra underneath

"Come over here." He gestured with a 'loving smile'

"Yes!" Harley smiled, almost skipping over to him and sat on his lap.

Lex rubbed her thigh, kissing her

"Have I done good, Mr L?" Harley asked playfully and kindly.

"You have been amazing." Lex commented, sneakily slipping a ring onto her finger

Harley gasped as she felt the ring onto her finger, looking at it and then Lex. She was speechless, jerking back to both the ring AND his face...and promptly kissed the latter.

Lex smirked, rubbing her ass

"AH! M-Mr L!" Harley moaned. "W-Want to rev up your Harley?" She asked

"Unfortunately I do not think I will have time for the next two days my dear." He commented casually, brushing her cheek "That is why I gave you the ring now. So we can properly celebrate before my plan is ready for its final stage... Fuck it, get those shorts off."

"Yes, Mr L!" Harley smiled, and pulled her panties down, ready for a good time.

'With this, Ivy is loyal and mine forever.' Lex thought, pulling Harley down and impaling her on his dick "How would you like to celebrate? We can do anything."

"Really? Anything?" Harley asked excitedly.

"Anything. Within reason." Lex nodded

"...A threesome." Harley answered

"A threesome? That simple? Alright. Which girl would-?" Lex asked

"Um, not with another girl...Another guy." Harley answered nervously.

"Another. Guy?" He repeated making sure he understood her.

"Yeah. Um...You, me and...well..." Harley blushed, getting flustered

"Who?" Lex asked

"Well...Bruce Wayne. I know he's an idiot now but...There was something about him. Gotham's former 'Number 1 Bachelor'. It's one of my old fantasies." She answered

"... Very well." Lex sighed "Anything for you. This one time, however."

"It's all I ask. My 'hen-do' present." She kissed him and rubbed her ass against him.

Lex smirked and slapped her ass, his cock touching her womb

"Fuck! Yes!" Harley moaned happily, bouncing on his cock as she rolled her tits on the desk with each thrust.

"Hmm... Still so tight." He smirked 'A threesome with another man? How fucking stupid.' he thought

"Yes, yes. Ah! Mr L! Yeah!" Harley screamed in ecstasy from his member. "Cumming! Cumming!"

Lex grunted as he came into her pussy with his seed and pulled out, holding Harley down gently as he wiped his cock in her mouth.

He moved her head up and down his cock, cleaning it

"Good girl, Harley." He praised her gently, stroking her head as she mumbled with a smile

His ears perked up, hearing someone walk down the hall

He put his member away, thinking it was one of his employees and helped Harley clean herself up.

Walking in was Mercy with a few new heroines

"Ah. Mercy. Good to see you. And I see you've brought some friends." Lex smiled

"Yes." Mercy smiled proudly. "May I introduce; Mary Marvel, Raven, Ms Martian and Hawkwoman."

The heroines walked into the light, revealing their outfits

Mary Marvel was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had a lightning-bolt boob-window and a small mini-skirt and heeled boots. She also had C-Cup breasts and shoulder-length brown hair.

Raven was wearing a low cut leotard that revealed her C/D-cup breasts, a ruby and gold belt and lowered hood and cape. Short-cut dark blue/black hair.

Ms Martian was wearing the same as she did back at the Tower, but due to her Martian heritage, she expanded her breasts to D-cups.

And lastly Hawkwoman, a tanned skinned woman with blue eyes and short black hair, C-Cup breasts and wearing a brown feather-like bodice, metal arm and shin-guards.

"Hello ladies." He grinned

"Hello, Mr Luthor." They responded in their own way, eyeing up Lex with their eyes

"Now. Who's first?" He grinned

Each of the girls raised their hands in anticipation.

Lex chuckled. "Hmm, Shayera. You first." He pointed

"Thank you sir!" The Hawkwoman smiled, walking up to him eagerly

"Darn." The others frowned

"Oh don't worry, Mr Luthor will get to you next. He had VERY good endurance." Mercy spoke, shuddering in ecstasy at the emphasized word and smile

"And if keeps getting better!" Harley giggled

"It does?" Mary Marvel asked

"AH!" Shayera gasped as she felt her pussy being teased by his fingers

"I think you are ready." He said, spreading her pussy and pushing in

Shayera gasped as she felt her pussy being spread open, feeling how hard and hot his cock was in her slit.

Miss Martian was already on her knees, sucking his balls

Mary and Raven looked at the threesome that was going on, rubbing their clits by pulling their costumes to the side, getting moist by the sight of this

Lex came in Shayera, the mighty warrior moaning like a whore

"How does it feel? My cum in your cunt?" He asked. "Did Carter ever please you like this?"

"No, never! You're the best!" She drooled

Lex smiled, knowing how far these heroines had fallen. Slowly pulling out of Shayera and let her slowly drop to the floor with his cum drooling out, he turned to Megan. "Megan, what about you?"

"Yes, yes. Fuck me!" Megan panted, using her powers to transform her clothes to nothing, she exposed herself to him willingly.

She flouted in the air, spreading her legs to an inhuman level as she waited for his cock

'Martians. An amazing race.' Lex thought lustfully, pulling Megan close and used her like a cock-sleeve

She was moaning, her skin turning white as she was fucked

"Oh fuck! He gave you the ring?!" Mercy grinned at Harley

"Uh-huh. And I'm gonna have a special hen-do gift." Harley smiled, showing off the ring.

Mercy smiled and hugged her "Great! Now if only he'd give me one."

"Then we'd be 'Mrs-Mrs Lex Luthor'." Harley joked lightly with a smile, kissing her.

Mercy grinned, slapping her ass

Lex panted as he pulled out of Miss Martian, cum pouring out of her now White Martian pussy while he came more on her stomach and chest

"Painted white." Lex smiled. "Now...Oh, this is something." He turned to Raven and Mary Marvel...who were now making out with dripping pussies exposed to him. Like they were begging to be threesomed.

He smirked and worked over, pushing them against the wall and slamming into Raven's ass. He has made sure she is as obsessed with anal using the Master Box, her ass too good to pass up

"AH! L-LEX! MY ASS!" Raven moaned happily, cumming from feeling her ass filled with his big meaty cock.

Her eyes rolled up, the pale girl drooling as her tongue hanged out of mouth. Meanwhile Mary was licking her neck and rubbing their clits together

"How does it feel?" He asked, though he knew full well.

"The best! The best!"

"Where would you like my seed? Your ass or your cunt?" He asked, thrusting away

"Wherever you want master!"

Lex felt proud of that answer and filled Raven's ass with his seed. Raven's orgasm was massive, feeling her ass filled with his hot seed before feeling her clit being teased with his cock as he pulled out, staining their pussies, before pushing into Mary Marvel

He did not give Raven the chance to move out of the way, pinning the two against each other tighter and harder against the wall

She was cumming already, kissing the cum drunk Raven

Lex just thrusted away, dominating the two, feeling more powerful as his time went on.

He soon came inside her, backing of

"Ah...Wonderful choices, Mercy." Lex smiled, putting his member back in hos trousers.

Only three Heroines from this batch where left to fall. Zatanna, who had been programmed with both blowjob and a fishnet/footjob fetish. Starfire, who after had had some fun with he would sell to her sister for Blackfire's loyalty. And Ravager who, like Starfire, after he had his fun he would sell her to her father Slade to ensure Slade's loyalty.

Everything was going to plan.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

Mari Wollsch: Glad you like it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a week after Lex's newest batch, going into Roulette's Black Diamond Club and also having time with Lex.

Lex walked into the Black Diamond, ready to inspect it

"Mr Luthor." The bouncers spoke respectfully as he entered

Lex just nodded, hearing the blaring music of the club. The explosions and cheering from the fight arena. And he saw some people lining up to use 'the rooms'

'Seems business is booming.' He thought with a smile, seeing the long lines.

He walked off, hearing men moan and sexual noises coming from the rooms as he walked to Roulette's office

Two strong heroes, now bouncers stood at the front doors.

"Lex Luthor to see Roulette." Lex spoke

The two nodded and opened the door to him, but kept an eye on him.

"...And, that should be it for tonight." Roulette spoke to her announcer, telling which matches to have. "Ah, Lex. Good to see you."

"Roulette." He nodded, kissing her hand softly

"You flatter me. I suppose you want to know how much our 'heroes' are earning and enjoying themselves?" She asked

"Exactly." He nodded, sitting down "Let's start with the most boring part. How is the arena?"

"Fine. Your supply of heroes has CERTAINLY entertaining." Roulette answered. "The heaviest hitters like Atom are DEFINITELY good for the crowds."

"Good. And the club?"

"Triple income." Roulette smiled. "The girls are looked after, though we HAVE had a few smart-asses who tried to sneak in less than requested toys."

"Such as?"

Roulette got out a spiked dildo and paddles, handcuffs and collars that had holes so close to the buckle it could be doubled as a tight wristband. Even some taser charged vibrator beads.

"NOT part of the pleasure." She answered dryly

"These people have been punished accordingly?" He asked

"Yes. Extensively." Roulette answered simply. "And we gave what was left to the newly reformed police."

"Good. Now how is each girl performing? How much are they making, how are they in each job position and what is the customer feedback? Go down the list, girl to girl."

"Very well. Artemis is making up to $970 per night from tips." Roulette brought up a holographic list that LexCorp had brought. "She is earning us $500,000 a night minimum. She is our cheapest heroine so she is ordered more often. And while lots of people enjoy her in her room, she is most popular as a stripper. A fierce warrior in the arena with a 40/60 win-to-loss ratio."

"Very good." Lex nodded

"Next, Black Canary." Roulette explained, the hologram changing "She gets $2,300 in tips a night. Earning a hard $1,550,000 a night. A more expensive heroine but the people love her. Okay on the pole, a strong 90% win ratio in the arena and very popular room."

"Next?" He asked

"Not impressed? Well then, how about this?" Roulette smirked "Black Bat. Making a mear $500 tips but there is a good reason for that. She makes a good $3,900,000 minimum a week."

"What?!" He gasped

"Turns out that a lot of people want to be rough to a heroine, want to make her feel pain and beg for more before they fuck her. Your conditioning for her was perfect there." Roulette explained "She almost never leaves her room when on shift. When she is, a solid 100% win streak in the arena."

"... Make her take a dive in her next match. Get some gambling money in." He ordered

"My thoughts exactly." Roulette smiled "Following her, Batgirl..."

And so this went on for a while. Showing how each heroine was making them thousands to millions a night. Zatanna and Spoiler being the most popular stripper's, Black Bat and Miss Martian the most popular whores and Mary Marvel and Hawkwoman the most popular in the arena.

"How is the 'Rent a HERO' system going, profit wise?" Lex asked

"Very well." Roulette purred "A solid grand a night if we are unlucky. Most popular to date, Batman. Everyone's favourite fuck, Flash."

"Very good." Lex nodded

"... I am getting questions in when we will be getting 'the big guns', however." Roulette frowned

"I see." Lex frowned. The super hero community had been keeping quiet, isolated and cautious since the Black Diamond started to expand and the police and government started to favour Lex. It may seem he sprinted near the finishing line and tripped. But no, he only stumbled "I am preparing. Two months and the only hero not loyal to us will be Superman himself."

"I see." Roulette nodded. "So how do you plan to do that?" She asked

"Oh, I have my means." Lex answered. "Secrets, patience." Lex commented, before putting a ring in the table. "And I believe we should make our... Arrangement... More official."

Roulette blinked as she saw the ring on the table and held it in her hand. "You really want this, Lex?"

"If I am to rule, which is essentially guaranteed now, then why not reward those who have been loyal?" He shrugged

Roulette looked at him and then back at the ring. Giving a small smile she slipped off her glove and put the ring on.

"It is a big rock." She smirked, standing up and showing her sexy body hugged by the tight red dress which was also revealing in all the right ways

"So. Do you accept?" He smiled

"Yes. I accept." She nodded as she kissed him

*Elsewhere*

Mercy was currently flying in Metropolis, she had become the city's newest and most favoured heroine.

Of course Lex's Master Boxes and manipulating people in high positions helped there

'Ah~, MY people.' She thought to herself as she flew around

She was looking for Power Girl and/or Supergirl

'Two people who are the same. Could be a MILF and daughter setting.' She thought with a sex driven smile

She laughed, her perfect world was nearly complete!

'Not long left.' She thought happily, flying around, before she saw Atomic Skull trying to rob a bank.

She flew down, watching silently

There, she saw Atomic Skull carrying off four large bags of money before she saw two streaks of red with one white and one blue.

Mercy smiled happily, glad she had some MasterBoxes on hand. She needed to set them when she gets back to Lex-Unity

"Here we go." She giggled

Appearing in front of Atomic Skull were two blonde women.

The first was an older woman, about mid-thirties, short blonde hair shining blue eyes D/DD-Cup breasts held back by a white leotard but it had a prominent breast window which showed off her cleavage. She had blue boots and gloves with a black belt with a gold buckle and a red cape held by a gold clasp.

The second was a young adult woman, about 18 to 21, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, B/C-Cup breasts that was covered by a long-sleeved blue shirt with a pentagonal shield with a large red 'S' in the centre, a blue miniskirt with red boots and cape.

At a glance, you could say that these two were mother and daughter, but in reality, they are Power Girl and Supergirl, respectively.

Power Girl being an older alternate universe version of Supergirl

"Ah, Super and Power Girls. Picking up your slacker of a cousin's work?" Atomic Skull asked

It was true, Superman had all but disappeared. Locking himself away in the Fortress. His heart being broken like that, his best friend Batman selling his company to Luthor and so many heroines becoming his whores while heroes became his employees and army... It left the Man of Steel feeling broken as he hide away

"Shut up!" Supergirl shouted punching Atomic Skull away into the air.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" He smirked

"Supergirl!" Power Girl called out, using her super-breath to cool down Atomic Skull and shut him up.

"Sorry." She frowned

"I know you're angry. I am too. But rising to the likes of Atomic Skull won't make this better." Power Girl empathised with her alternate.

"I know." Supergirl glared before she flew off like a teenager

"Su-Damn it." Power Girl frowned

"Looks like the family's gone to pot. Heh...Nothing left to fear." Atomic Skull jeered

"Ahem." Mercy spoke, kicking him in the head to shut him up.

"... UltraGirl." Power Girl frowned

"I thought you needed the help." Mercy answered, subtly having a MasterBox in her hand.

Unfortunately...

"What do you have there?" Power Girl frowned. She was as strong as UltraGirl and suspicious of her, she noticed

"Hmm?" Mercy feigned ignorance

"That. In your hand. Like a pill or a computer chip. What is that?" Power Girl inquired, more seriously.

"It's just a toy, you know like those fidget cube things." She lied easily

"I've never seen one of those like that before." Power Girl answered, not believing her.

"Well yeah, I made it myself. Besides you're so cool and beautiful I'm getting all nervous." Mercy said, making herself blush as she tried to act innocent

Power Girl looked at Ultra-Girl and frowned. "Let me see." She asked

"Sure." Mercy nodded, passing it to her happily

'Gotcha.' She thought

Looking at it with her fingers and X-Ray vision, Power Girl looked at the small device. "Strange design for a 'fidget cube'."

"You can keep it if you want, I have more." UltraGirl said as she pulled out another one

"Alright." Power Girl answered. "But I've got my eye on you."

"Same." UltraGirl said 'accidentally' with a 'loving sigh'

Power Girl blinked and then flew off, taking Atomic Skull with her.

UltraGirl smiled and flew after Supergirl, the rebellious teenager

'Too easy. And now, Supergirl.' She thought.

"Hey! Supergirl!" She waved, nearing the red and blue clad teen

"WHAT?" Supergirl looked behind her and then looked forward. "Leave me alone!"

"What? I want to hang out."

"YOU want to hang out with ME? REALLY?" Supergirl asked

"Yeah?" She blinked in confusion

"Why? My cousin is locked away in self-exile. Metropolis has you. Why be with me?" Supergirl asked as she stopped

"Because you're my hero!" Mercy acted

"You REALLY see me as your hero?" Supergirl asked

"Yeah, of course." Mercy nodded glad for her Super Ventriloquism powers. Made her the perfect liar

"Well...Alright." Supergirl answered, falling for Mercy's lies

"Yeah; where would you like to go?" Mercy asked

"Go?" Supergirl blinked, unsure and... Blushing

"Yeah, I know this nice place." Mercy answered. "Ever heard of the Black Diamond?"

"Err...VAGUELY." Supergirl answered

"Follow me. It'll change your life." Mercy answered as she held Supergirl's hand gently, almost like a lover, before the two took off

'Just a little more. I'll make her fall.' Mercy thought with a smile.

*Elsewhere*

"So...You wanted a threesome with Lex?" Pamela asked Harley, who was STILL fawning over her new engagement ring.

And little did Ivy know that being around the SubBox so much, as he enjoyed fucking her green pussy and because Ivy was only allowed to have sex with Harley in a threesome WITH Lex, was giving her similar symptoms to a MasterBox

"Yeah! He is so wonderful, isn't he?" She giggled

"I guess. But what are you going to do AFTER all this?" Ivy asked

"Have a baby, duh." Harley smiled "Finally have a little one a my own!"

"Yeah, a little trouble-maker like you." Ivy smiled

"Uh-huh." Harley nodded quickly "Ivy, can I ask you something important?"

"Sure." Ivy responded

"When I have my baby...I want you to be the godmother." Harley answered.

"Wh-What?" Ivy was taken aback by that offer.

"You're my: best friend, practically sister, lover and fun-time gal." Harley listed off on her fingers. "I want you to be my baby's godmother."

Ivy began to cry and hugged her tightly "Yes Harleen. I will."

"Thanks, Red! I knew I could trust you." Harley smiled happily, kissing her.

Ivy moaned, kissing back

The two fumbled on the bed with their fingers netting with each other's. Just cuddling before going into sexy time

*Elsewhere*

Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onz, was intangible and invisible as he flew into the apartment of Diana, Wonder Woman

'Finally. Mr Luthor will be pleased.' J'onn thought to himself as he had a MasterBox in his hand ready to place it in the apartment.

One under her bed, attached to the frame. And more in different outfits Diana owned

After all, this was Wonder Woman. He HAD to be sure. Diana had one of the most indomitable wills in the universe and with her Amazon heritage, it would be difficult to 'break' her.

Using all of the MasterBoxes as possible, more than they would with a normal person.

He went to every room in the apartment to make sure all bases were covered. The living room, the bathroom, the kitchen...where J'onn found a box of chocos.

He began to eat a box of Oreo's, the last MasterBox in his hand... When Diana walked in, swetty and dirty with her cloths slightly ripped

Diana was a tall and powerful woman, flowing black hair with bright blue eyes, garbed in a red bustier with blue sleeves and trousers, red and white boots, a golden eagle with its wings in the shape of overlapping 'W's' across her DD-Cup chest linking around to her back, golden shoulder guards with white stars and golden bracers. Around her waist was a golden lasso and around her head a golden tiara with a single red star in the centre.

She had just come back from fighting against troops of Ares.

She sighed heavily and walked past J'onn, not knowing he was there. She began to strip off, first removing her clasps and then her tiara. "Ares is losing power...But I cannot waver. But it just boggles my mind how so many of our League have given up." She frowned

"Yet... Why is Ares losing power? Conflict has been reducing but... Why?"

J'onn saw this opportunity, making sure that Diana didn't see him, he placed a MasterBox in each bracer, on the underside of the tiara. And waited.

Each spot needed to be precise as her back was turned as she headed to the shower; taking one bit of armour and clothes off to get cleaned up.

And with each article of clothing removed, J'onn put another MasterBox on the armour in places where it wouldn't draw attention.

These MasterBoxes where a new design, smaller and camouflaged with what they were placed on. The final one he slipped into her underwear

'Mission complete.' He thought, putting the box of cookies back and flew off, leaving Diana alone in her bathroom.

In the bathroom, she was thinking how she was losing her friends. Bruce was becoming slower, Clark had lost his nerve. Heck she was the only one left in the League, anyone else was just 'doing their own thing'.

They had surrendered to Lex Luthor.

A lot of them were working at that disgusting Black Diamond.

For a time she thought they were being mind-controlled but... No. From the way they acted, and from getting her lasso around a few of them... They had done this of their own will

She couldn't even get to this 'UltraGirl' to talk to her. It was just frustrating.

She huffed, washing her hair

All the while, the MasterBoxes were working their subliminal messages. They were slowly affecting her.

*With Power Girl*

Power Girl was back at her home, she was looking at the 'Fidget Device' in her hand and pondered it. It was peculiar to her as she didn't see anything entertaining with it, but at the same time she didn't want to throw it away

'Why?' she wondered, putting it onto her desk

She rubbed her eyes and leaned back, she switched on her television and flicked through the channels, seeing what caught her fancy. Until it landed on the news channel, where Lois Lane was interviewing Lex Luthor.

It was a pre-recorded interview but it was about how 'wonderful' the Black Diamond is

Power Girl...Karen, listened in, hearing about it. And felt like it would be a good place to go to.

'Just to check on my friends.' she told herself

'Just to check.'

She then rose from her seat and went to get changed. If she was going, she needed to be inconspicuous without being blatant.

'... No, no, I'll go tomorrow.' she thought

Karen gripped her head and changed the channel.

*With Ultra Girl and Supergirl*

The two of them were now at The Black Diamond.

Both in casual clothes, walking in calmly

Mercy just smiled and showed a card to one of the current bouncers.

The bouncer nodded and let her in.

"I-I think I know him." Karen whispered to Mercy.

"I'm sure he's got one of those faces." Mercy lied.

"I see." Kara nodded

"So, what do you want to do first? Have a drink?" Mercy asked, lowering Kara's guard

"You sure they'll let us?"

"I know people here. I'm sure they'll let us." Mercy smiled

"You've been here before?" Kara asked as they walked through the club

"Once or twice." Mercy answered.

"Good afternoon. What can I get you?" The bartender asked

"Hi there." Mercy spoke. "A tonic for me and...what do you want, Kara?"

"I... Same as you?" She blinked

"Add some green to hers." Mercy wrote onto a piece of paper, Kara not noticing

The bartender nodded and served up two tonic water, while adding some different coloured ice cubes to their drinks. Kara's was green while Mercy's was blue.

"Thanks." Mercy nodded, taking the drinks and giving Kara hers.

"To new friends." Mercy raised her glass and drunk

"To...new friends." Kara answered, drinking while swallowing the pill.

"This taste weird to you?" Kara asked

"Hmm...Mine tastes like blueberry. It's one of the specials here. Don't you taste lime?" Mercy asked

"A bit." She nodded

"That's probably it then." Mercy answered. "Let's go over there."

Kara nodded, following her to a stage

All the while, Kara was drinking her 'lime tonic', Mercy smiled, knowing that this would be fun.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready for tonight's entertainment?" The familiar voice of Barry Allen called

"Wait...That voice. Now I KNOW that's familiar." Kara commented as the crowd cheered over her.

"Maybe you heard his record on the radio?" Mercy responded as the lights dimmed and focused on stage.

"Up first we have a new girl and she's a real 'star'! Here she is, the lovely Stargirl!"

"Wait, did he just say-?" Karen asked as the lights shone on stage, showing a buxom C-Cup, mid-twenty-year-old woman with long flowing blonde hair, a star-spangled bikini and booty shorts with long lace thongs showing. "Oh my god!" Kara squeaked in shock.

The woman stabbed the staff into the stage and began to use it like a stripper pole, even if she never took any cloths off

"That's ACTUALLY Stargirl!" Kara gasped, seeing her perform a sexy striptease.

"Costume and makeup." Mercy smiled, licking her lips as she saw Stargirl and Kara, though she was slyer when seeing the latter. "The heroines who work here get all dressed up for the audience."

"Oh..." Kara whispered, gulping. She knew Stargirl, Courtney. They went shopping with some others around their age every now and again

'It's working.' Mercy thought with a smile. "Another drink?"

"I'm fine for now." She blushed, Stargirl walking back behind the curtain waving

"Thanks ladies and gentlemen that was our sensational Stargirl. We're gonna take a little break before we bring in our next girl. Get those drinks flowin' and the appreciation showin'." Barry spoke, spinning another record.

"I'll be right back." Kara said

"Y-Yeah, okay." Kara stammered, feeling her throat get dry

Kara got up and used super speed, going to the DJ

Sure enough, there he was. Barry Allen.

Dressed up like he was in his twenties, fake-tanned skin and spiked his hair, he looked like he just came back from New Jersey.

"Flash?" She gasped

"Huh Oh, hey. Welcome to my booth." Barry smirked. "DJ Flash." He introduced himself. "How you been Supergirl?"

"I'm. I'm fine, but. You? What happened to you? WHY are you here?" Supergirl inquired, feeling her mind race.

"It's a good job." He shrugged before he added "One sec." He said, pressing the mic button to make an announcement "Alright ladies and gentlemen, time for our next act. If Stargirl didn't do it for you, don't worry this cold lady's feeling hot enough to get naked, say hello to Ice!" He then let go of the button and played a joking song, mainly because of the lines "she's as cold as ice", for a second before he stopped and the woman took to the stage, Barry turning back to Kara "You where saying?"

"You're THE FLASH! You're supposed to be-" Kara began to say, as a woman walked sensually to the stage as the cheers of the audience rose

"Fighting Grodd? Thawne? Snart? They're not here." Barry answered. "Grodd's gone, Thawne's vanished. There's no-one, Kara."

He explained "Lex's police also proved my father was innocent, which is why I was a cop in the first place, and the crime rate has gone down. Heck Snart and those guys aren't so bad, they are working here to. Snart's the manager of the bar. Or head bartender. I don't know how bars work."

Kara gasped, no wonder the bartender looked familiar! It WAS Snart! The staff here were former villains and heroes! "I-I don't. Understand." She whispered

"What? Why Ice is suddenly stripping her top off, pulling down her skin-tight blue suit and shaking her tits for money?" Barry asked, using the events right in front of them as an example "She likes it. Same with all the girls. Heck they rotate positions and enjoy all of them."

Kara's eyes were welling up, she was so confused. She went off to find the bathroom leaving Mercy on her own...but Mercy was hearing ALL of this.

Super hearing and all

She sighed, leaving the show as Ice pulled the tight blue suit down past her ass and revealed a small landing strip of white hair, and followed Kara

Kara went through the Black Diamond, crying and sobbing, trying to find a quiet place to think.

She soon found a simple toilet area and slipped inside

She held her head as she heard the muffled music and the cheers of the crowd surrounding her. Was THIS what happened to every hero?

Soon arms wrapped around her as she was crying

Kara looked up with her weeping tears.

"I saw you leave. I take it you're really upset." Mercy spoke in a comforting tone. "Are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not. All the heroes are working here. My cousin is in exile!" Kara wept.

"What is wrong with working here?" Mercy asked

"I-I just. I don't understand. Everything just feels wrong." Kara cried, emotionally shattered

"Does THIS feel wrong?" Mercy asked, kissing her on the lips.

Kara's eyes widened as she felt Mercy's lips on hers. Was she a lesbian? Was this a date? All she knew right now was...how much Mercy had soft lips.

Mercy broke the kiss and smiled "They do their jobs because they want to. They like it. Is it wrong to like things?"

"I. Don't know." Kara whispered her cheeks getting flush as she looked at Mercy, right in her eyes.

"Let's go to the restaurant." Mercy encouraged

Kara sniffed and nodded, getting up and hoped that it would be quieter.

"There we go." Mercy smiled gently and lead Kara to the restaurant.

Said restaurant was a small walk away, still in the Black Diamond, where heroines acted as waitresses. And some heroes to.

"Table for two?" The waiter asked, the waiter being Connor Hawke

"Please." Mercy nodded

"This way please." Connor spoke, leading the way.

"Isn't that-?" Kara whispered as they were being seated...and heard only the soft music of the restaurant.

"Connor Hawke? Yes." Mercy smiled

"Ladies." He spoke, pulling the chairs out respectfully.

"Thank you." Mercy answered.

They sat down, Mercy smiling happily

"Drinks while you wait?" Connor asked

"Um...Yes. Yes please." Kara nodded. "Same as last time?"

"Two tonic water from the bar." Mercy responded to Connor, subtly giving him a note

He nodded and walked off

"This...Place is quiet." Kara commented, looking around and only heard soft music and gentle chatter being heard. "Eep!"

"What's wrong?" mercy asked as Kara was looking at the menu.

"Can we afford this?" Kara asked

"I can." Mercy assured as she pulled out... A Super Debit Card?

*Record screech*

*With the authors*

Everyone glared at Grey who is giving a troll grin

*Back to the story*

Mercy pulled out a high class, gold, Black Diamond reward card

"Oh my god." Kara gasped

"Don't worry." Mercy answered as they looked at the menus

"Your drinks." Connor spoke, bringing a replacement drink, identical to their first.

"Thank you." They nodded

*In Gotham*

Batwoman was running, trying to stay in the shadows

She had been on the run ever since the Batfamily was basically disbanded. Batman was hopeless, his wards were no better. Batgirl, BlackBat and Spoiler were AWOL and working at the Black Diamond.

The reason she was going on the run? She was being hunted

She couldn't even take a day's rest to recuperate without someone tracking her down.

They were trying to make her like the sluts at the Black Diamond

'Have to. Keep. Moving.' She panted, trying to get to somewhere so she could lie low or disappear to.

But the hunger, the lack of sleep, the exhaustion. It was all getting to her

'The...The Pier. I need to...Get there.' She thought, thinking if she took a boat, she could go to Themyscira.

She had spent three months researching, trying to get help and the isle of the Amazon's was all that was left

She leapt through the shadows, trying to get one step ahead. And right now, she was lucky, only using what she needed to keep going. One smoke pellet and Batarang at a time. And now, she was running on vapours.

She soon neared the pier as hope filled her

However in her tiredness she had forgotten.

If Themyscira is the only safe place in the world... Then Atlantis was already taken over

Emerging from the water was Mera, queen of Atlantis

Mera, once proud and elegant with flowing red hair, a green and black body-suit styled like fish scales with gold etchings, a crown with three diamond-like protrusions and silver bracers.

But that was then, this is now.

Mera's once regal mane of flowing natural red hair was now streaked with light colours, her bodysuit was now basically a tank-top exposing her D/DD-Cup breasts, her midriff was exposed showing her pierced navel, wearing bikini shorts with a thong exposed over her hips and her silver bracers were replaced with silver wristbands.

Mera went from a formal queen into a valley girl.

"Like, hello Batwoman." She smiled, walking onto the pier

"Mera." Batwoman gulped as she saw her, she didn't think about this. 'No! It can't end like this!' she thought

"Oh~, why can't you just join us? it's gonna be, like, fun." Mera smiled, swaying her hips.

Batwoman, being a lesbian, was tempted to stare at her body but she resisted and took a defencive stance

Mera pouted cutely, she had no fighting stance right now...but just showed off her body in a sensual way. "Come on, Batwoman."

"Back off!" She ordered, throwing down a smoke bomb

Mera covered her eyes as she was blinded by the flash and couldn't see through the fog of smoke. "You can't hide, Batwoman. Nowhere to run. Land OR sea."

Batwoman jumped into a jet and took off, silently racing through the skies

She panted as she tried to remain awake, but the jet's seat was so comfy. She had to put auto-pilot on. 'Have to...get to. Themys-' She panted, feeling her body getting heavy from exhaustion.

TAP TAP!

Batwoman looked out to the jet and her eyes shrunk back into her head.

Flying next to the jet where Hawkgirl and a new female Green Lantern called Jessica Cruz

Hawkgirl's uniform was more like a Carnival costume, exposing her belly while her breasts were in a thin bikini armour.

Jessica Cruz's costume was changed from the Green Lantern uniform to a slutty bunny-girl uniform.

"Oh god! Not them!" Batwoman gasped

"Pull over! You are in a no fly zone! Your punishment is to be fucked by Lex's addictive dick!" Jessica ordered as she giggled. The main leotard of the bunny costume was green, white pantyhose covering her legs with green high heels. Her arms had green elbow length gloves and she had a set of green bunny ears on her head. Around her neck was a black choker with the Green Lantern symbol hanging like a tag

Batwoman tried to get faster from the pair, but with one able to go faster than light and another with an Nth metal mace, it was REALLY difficult.

So, she did something stupid...Tilted the plane hoping to knock them away

Sure enough the two flew back, getting clipped by the wings, but it wasn't all good

"Well, we TRIED to play nice." Hawkwoman spoke and using her mace, crushed the jet's door open.

Batwoman felt the force of the wind suck her into her chair, the alarms were blaring. She had to make an emergency escape.

She pressed a button, the jet shooting out a pulse. It knocked out its own engine, but also knocked out Hawkgirl and Jessica Cruz.

'Damn it. I guess I have no choice.' She thought, pressing a button to release her and grab a parachute.

She had no idea if she was close, but she had to get to Themyscira.

She had to...

*With Mercy and Kara*

Kara was beginning to enjoy herself, having some more dinner and getting flirted at by Mercy.

"So... Want to check the arena after this? Or maybe visit a 'room'?" Mercy asked

"Um...Maybe a 'room'?" Kara asked in confusion after finishing her dinner.

"Sure." She grinned

Mercy called down Connor to get the bill.

Within minutes they were going out of the quiet restaurant and Mercy lead Kara to the loudness of the stage and the arena...until they were by a row of rooms.

"Which one?" Mercy asked

"One what?" Kara blinked before she noticed there were pictures next to the doors

One was a picture with Black Canary's picture, another was Ms Martian and another showed Mary Marvel.

"What?" She gasped

"You said you wanted a room." Mercy answered "So... Who do you want? We get unlimited use."

"I...I don't...Ms Martian." Kara answered

"Okay." Mercy smiled, holding her hand and leading her inside. As they entered Mercy quickly typed in some numbers, which told M'gann that she had a 'unlimited' customer

The two walked into the room and saw a near-nude M'Gann M'orzz, wearing a red bodice and thin underwear. Along with her classing blue ankle high heeled boots

"M... M'gann..." Kara gasped, blushing in lust

"Hi, Kara." M'Gann smiled sensually as she saw them. "I'm entertaining you two tonight?"

"That's right." Mercy nodded, sitting back "I'll join in later, I want Kara to enjoy herself first."

"Alright." M'Gann smiled.

"M-Me?" Kara blushed, seeing M'Gann who was eyeing her up.

"That's right. Won't you sit with me?" M'Gann asked playfully

Kara nodded, sitting next to her

"What would you like first?" M'Gann asked rubbing her hands over Kara's body gently

Her green hands slid over the toned stomach of Kara, going under her shirt. One going up and one going down

Kara began to moan, feeling her body being teased and caressed by M'Gann's hands. Kara didn't know that she knew this...but she was enjoying it.

"Tell me. What do you want?"

"I...I don't know. I've never had this before." Kara moaned with panting breath.

"What do you want?" M'Gann asked, kissing her neck

"I. I want." Kara moaned, feeling misty minded and began to think, M'Gann reading her mind now. 'I want to feel...like a woman.'

"Then allow me."

M'Gann began to strip Kara of her clothes, kissing and caressing her body, giving Mercy a nice show while they two were making out.

Her fingers slid inside of Kara, three green fingers sliding in and out quickly of the wet pussy

Kara gasped as she felt M'Gann's fingers tease and play with her vagina. Her body was almost convulsing from this pleasure and into the Martian's arms.

Mercy smiled as she fingered herself, enjoying the show

'This is amazing. My cousin being in a lesbian make-out session.' Mercy licked her lips.

'My cousin who is also my 'girlfriend'.' she thought, licking her lips

*With Batwoman*

Our last, 100% free heroine groaned as she awoke slowly... To find her hands and ankles cuffed to a stone chair

Her eyes slowly looked at her hands and ankles, she knew that she wasn't dreaming. Cause she still felt pain.

She tried to whisper, looking up slowly and looked around.

She was in a fine white marble room, columns holding up the roof; gold, red and blue drapes and banners adorn the railings; flowers and statues stand in vases and pedestals.

But what drew Batwoman's attention were the warrior women in Ancient Greecian armour and robes.

Her eyes widened in relief and awe. She was on Themyscira, the Island of the Amazons!

"I made it!" She smiled happily

Soon a spear was raised at Batwoman's neck. "Quiet you." An Amazon ordered, giving a small indication with her head to another Amazon, who went to examine Batwoman's head and body.

"H-Hey, wait. What? What're you?" Batwoman asked, being pushed forward as she was being examined thoroughly by the other Amazon; before she was silenced by the spear-wielding Amazon.

"Anything?" The spear-wielding Amazon asked

"Nothing. She's clean." The examining Amazon answered; the other Amazon pulled her spear back.

"I-I'm not controlled." Batwoman panted as light filled the room, showing the condition Batwoman was in

Batwoman normally had a pure black costume, with a large red bat on her chest. A flowing black cape with a red interior, a red utility-belt and gloves, black mask with white lenses that let her flowing red hair through the top.

But right now, her face was bruised and her body was beaten, her costume was torn and missed pieces. Her legs and torso were bound with bandages, her hair was air-dry and clung to her face. She was almost broken.

"Good." The Amazon answered, about to unlock the binds on Batwoman's wrists and ankles. "We will get you healed."

"Wait, Andrea." A woman spoke, walking into the room. This woman was beautiful, long flowing black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Wearing a regal purple robe, clasped with golden links, bronze bracers and a white and purple dress. "I wish to speak with her."

"Your Highness." The now named 'Andrea' bowed.

"Queen Hippolyta." Batwoman gasped

The queen was silent, walking towards Batwoman showing her power and confidence

Queen Hippolyta reached out and gently touched Batwoman's cheek.

But the pain on Batwoman's face was like a hot knife piercing her face.

"Tell me. What is your name?" Hippolyta asked gently

"Batwoman." She responded

"Your real name." The Queen responded kindly. "You are safe here."

"Kate. Kate Kane." Batwoman answered

Hippolyta nodded and signalled Andrea to unlock Kate. "Bring her to the healing quarters. We'll talk when you are better."

"My Queen." The bowed and did as they were told

Andrea and her fellow Amazon carefully lifted Kate, but with her injuries, she winced in pain, like her leg was broken and her body went three rounds with Killer Croc, Bane and Deathstroke.

"Sorry, but your injuries were severe." Andrea answered. "Careful, Megara."

"I will." The now named 'Megara' answered, carrying Kate equally.

"D-Don't drop me." Kate begged, wanting not to be dropped on the floor.

She looked around, amazed by the bright colours and the beautiful women

It was like the world was untouched. So peaceful and calm, though she DID see the women look at her in worry.

Given the current circumstance, it was understandable.

"Panacea will heal you." Megara spoke as they soon arrived at a medicine house. Statues of Asclepius and Apollo adorned the entrance with strange herbs.

"Is this the survivor?" A dark-skinned woman wearing white robes with golden clasps asked

"Yes, Panacea." Andrea nodded

"On the bed." Panacea answered

Kate winched as she was placed on the bed, sighing

Panacea looked over Kate's body, noting the work the Amazons had done. "Alright, I can help mend the wounds and fix the bones. But it WILL take time to heal."

"Thank you." Kate sighed

"Now, relax. You're in good hands." Panacea spoke, collecting a salve from a jar and began to apply it to Kate's bruises.

Outside the queen watched, a familiar box in her hand

*With Mercy*

The daughter of Superman smirked, seeing the unconscious Ms Martian and Supergirl

She sighed contently as she saw her handiwork played out. 'Perfect. One cousin down...One to go.' She thought, kissing Ms Martian and then Supergirl

She made sure to add tongue to the second kiss. She just had to bring Kara here every now and again for two or so weeks, the box would do the rest

"See you later." She whispered and left the room.

She giggled, wondering what to do next

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

Elixirmaster: Wait and see.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Karen Starr arrived home after a hard day's work at her company... Which was failing

It was like everyone was being more sluggish, being more like a drone. Maybe it was just her thinking that but something was wrong.

And then there was the fact Lex owned so much, a near monopoly

In fact, if this was a game of 'Monopoly', someone would be flipping the table in anger cause this was so much bullshit.

Karen groaned as she went to get a drink from her cupboards. She needed to clear her head and maybe unwind.

"... Screw it." She said, looking at the time. She was stressed. She hadn't been laid in a while. She had spare money in her bank. She was horny.

She was going to the Black Diamond

She got dressed and her purse. She was going for a hell of a night.

She made sure she looked sexy, brushing up her make up as she left her apartment

As she locked the door, she went off to the Black Diamond. Cause hell be damned if she doesn't have fun tonight.

She wore a white dress that went to her ankles, cuts up the side that went to her hips showing her muscular and strong legs. The dress had no sleeves and had a massive cut down to her belly button showing her cleavage

She soon arrived at the Black Diamond, she didn't know what would happen at the front door with the bouncers, but she'd have to deal with it.

"ID please." The bouncer asked as Karen walked up to the door

Karen reached into her purse and showed it.

"Go on in." The bouncer nodded and let her through.

'Easy enough.' She thought

She walked in calmly, getting a drink first as people stared at her

'Keep staring perverts.' She thought, just having a drink

However she did not think it in anger, the green liquid going down her throat

'Hmm, lime.' She thought, walking off and saw the next show.

She looked at the stage as a 'special' show started

"Alright everyone, we've got a 'Special' show tonight." Barry's voice spoke through the speakers as the music changed. "Our little lady is going to use some toys! She's hot, she's slutty. Give it up for Huntress!"

Karen almost spluttered her drink as she heard that name, but walking out onto the scene was a sensually dressed, Huntress

It wasn't over the top, it was basically her normal costume with a stomach window and cut just a bit shorter at her neck and thighs

The crowd clapped as they saw her, as she began to dance while also showing off her bosom and buttocks

She then, slowly, began to take the main part of her suit on while leaving her mask, cape, gloves, belt and boots in tact

She then pulled a large purple dildo out of her belt and began to lick it

"WHOO!" The crowd cheered, some from men and women.

"OOH! Looks like she might be on the look-out to tease." Barry spoke "Or do you all think she will go all the way?"

'Huntress.' Karen looked on in shock, seeing her act like this. While feeling herself get wet

The music became slower, Huntress crawling around on the floor with the dildo and then locked eyes with Karen.

She smiled, showing she recognised her clear as day, before she thrust her hips forward. She sat down, eyes still locked with Karen as she spread her legs wide and slid the toy into her hole

"Looks like she's got her prey for tonight." Barry cheered, the music getting more sensual as Huntress was exposing herself to Karen...indicating she wanted to fuck her.

She moved the toy in deeper, moaning

Their eyes locked, Karen licked her lips

Huntress curled her finger to bring Karen closer to let her of her own volition to kiss her.

Karen, almost hypnotically, did so; leaning forward to Huntress and kissed her on the lips.

Those tasty purple lips

The crowd cheered as Karen got lucky, feeling Huntress' lips and tongue dance with hers...and felt the wet patch on her pussy dripping on her hand.

"Hey, isn't that Power Girl?" One person asked as Karen was not wearing the glasses she normally wore as Karen Starr

"Hey, yeah it is." Other people began to see the look and nodded, beginning to cheer for the lesbian show going on.

"No wonder Huntress chose her, they must have done this all the time when super heroes were even a thing!"

"Fuck her, Huntress!" A woman's voice cheered. It was either sober or drunk, but right now Karen and Helena were pinned to the stage.

Karen moaned, pushing closer to her best friend

'Yes, yes. So good!' Huntress thought as she held Karen. "Cumming!" She screamed as she broke the kiss

As Huntress came, Karen held her close.

Karen did not know what to say, staring at her lust filled eyes

"Want. Want a room?" Huntress whispered to Karen

"Yes." She moaned

Huntress pulled herself up along with Karen, leading her to the back so they can get to her room. All the while, the dildo was firmly placed in Huntress' pussy and buzzing loudly

*Elsewhere*

Lex was getting ready for Harley's 'pre-wedding gift'. She wanted to have this one last crazy thing before becoming 'Mrs Lex Luthor'.

He did not like it one bit, but this bought the eternal loyalty of two he could not afford to lose.

He smiled seeing a limo pull up, and Catwoman walking out in a new costume

She was wearing a black and red costume, studded around her neck and wrists, a leather bra and panties that pushed up her breasts and her ass with a fake cat's tail.

"Selina." He smiled

She soon, ordered someone to come out of the limo, it being the dominated Bruce Wayne.

He walked out, a mindless obedience in his eyes

"It is lovely to see you again Selina." Lex grinned, 'kissing' the back of her hand

"Thank you, Lex. Now, B here will do whatever he's told." Selina smiled, giving Lex a heads up.

When Bruce nodded she patted his head, whispering 'good boy' in his ear, before she began to kiss Lex. She kissed him deeply, rubbing against his body with her hand rubbing against his crotch. Lex returned the act, his hand slapping down on her latex clad ass and squeezing. When the kiss broke she gave him a key and returned to her car

"Well, well. Bruce Wayne." Lex spoke simply, glaring at him. Thinking of both disgust while also thinking of triumph. "All this time, YOU were the Batman. Now." He looked into his mindless eyes darkly. "You WERE the Batman."

"I was? I don't remember. Mistress likes calling me Batty in bed sometimes." The former greatest detective said dumbly

Lex just smiled with almost triumph, until he dealt the last revenge against Superman...it wouldn't be complete. But right now, it would be VERY close.

"Come along." He ordered

Bruce nodded and followed Lex.

Lex breathed slowly as he led Bruce like a lost puppy. He'd have to endure it to appease Harley's wishes.

They soon arrived in Harley's bed room where she was waiting

She was wearing a pair of green and purple panties and bra, covered by a red and black nighty. "Hey, Mr L." She smiled cheerfully. "You got him!"

"Of course. I'm a man of my word." Lex answered

"Bruce, go please her." he ordered

Bruce did as he was ordered and walked to Harley, who was almost bouncing in excitement.

She kissed him deeply, giggling

Bruce kissed back, albeit like a trained dog, giving back as much as he could to give Harley pleasure.

They soon broke the kiss, Harley undoing his belt revealing his cock... In a chastity cage

"So this is what the key is for." Lex commented, throwing the key to Harley

"Awe, is little Brucie in prison?" Harley asked as she unlocked his member as it almost sprung to life at the feeling of being free.

"Mistress says I can't touch myself unless I have permission." He replied

"Well...What if **I** touch you?" She licked her lips.

"I... think that's allowed?" He blinked

"Good. Now, I give you permission...While **I** suck you." She smiled, going down and kissed his cock.

She giggled, kissing the BatDick

Bruce moaned as he felt his cock being kissed and was now begun to be sucked on by Harley's lips.

"Your lips are so good..." He moaned and praised

Lex rolled his eyes, walking around Harley and slapped her ass

"Hmm!" Harley moaned, smiling over Bruce's cock as she enjoyed having her ass slapped

"Here we go." Lex smiled and spread Harley's asscheeks, sliding into her backdoor

Harley gasped as she felt her ass being used, moaning as she was being spit-roasted by Lex and Bruce.

'So good!' she thought

*With Wonder Woman*

Diana was walking through the city, looking through the clothing district.

She was dressed in normal clothing

Recently, she was thinking of changing up her clothes. Try something more 'risque' to attract eyes.

She was not sure why, not at all

Was it her time in 'Man's World' affecting her? Or did she just want a change of scenery?

In any case, she was coming past a lingerie store.

A store that, in its window, had different sets of lingure and sexy costumes based on heroines costumes

She blinked as she saw the different costumes. Black Canary, Mary Marvel, Sexy Catwoman, Huntress-

"Mine?" She whispered as she saw a near-nude variation of her armour.

It was a corset with a golden double W that covered the nipples, thigh high red high heeled boots and blue latex short shorts with white stars all over them

She almost froze at the sight, imagining herself wearing it...thinking how it might fit.

She blushed, getting wet

She shook her head in confusion, trying to get her mind focused...but she found herself going into the lingerie store.

'Huh?' she thought

"Looking for something, Miss?" A server asked

"Huh?" Diana blinked, blushing

"You seem to be looking for something. Can I assist you?" The server asked

"I... Well..." She blushed

"Ah. I see you were looking at the Wonder Woman design." She smiled

"I-I guess I was?" Diana answered

"It's one of our most popular designs." The server answered

"Oh, I'm DD-Cup breast." Diana began to list off, giving her sizes to the server.

She didn't even know why she was saying this, the store worker soon going in the back for the stuff in her sizes

Diana thought and rubbed her eyes, trying to comprehend this...But she looked around and noticed some other stuff aside from lingerie and sexy costumes.

"Huh?" She blinked

There were a few low-level kinky toys: furry handcuffs, dildos, lube.

Just stuff for beginners.

Plus some other toys

'Oh my gosh.' She thought, gulping in worry.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The server from before spoke, bringing out the costume.

"Y... yes?" Dinah stuttered

"Do you want to try them on?" The woman asked kindly.

"Y-yes." Diana nodded, taking them and went to a changing room.

She held the outfit close to her chest, blushing

'Can...Can I REALLY wear this?' She thought as she began to strip, seeing the outfit as shameful

'Hera...Forgive me.' She thought sadly.

*Elsewhere*

Lex grunted, thrusting in and out of the mouth of Zatanna

Zatanna herself was fingering herself as she gagged on his cock, feeling Lex's cum flood her mouth

"Master... Please fuck my feet." She moaned in ecstasy as he pulled out, feeling like her mind would melt just from the blowjob

"Sure." Lex answered simply, pulling her up to the bed and pinned her down, grabbing her feet and sandwiched his cock between them.

He held her fishnet clad ankles, squeezing them around his cock and thrusting. Meanwhile he was watching a TV screen, showing Mercy and Kara at the Black Diamond for the fifth time this week

'Look at her. Completely oblivious. Falling for her. GOD this is amazing!' Lex thought as he came again, covering Zatanna's body. 'That fucking threesome.' He thought angrily.

It had gone on for nearly an hour, Harley focusing on Bruce almost the entire time

"Master. Master's cum." Zatanna panted happily. "Fuck. Me. Please."

"Get on my lap." He ordered, sitting on a chair

"Yes. Yes, Master." Zatanna answered, getting up, positioned herself onto his cock and began to thrust away.

She bounced, moaning, while Lex watched Mercy and Kara. Mercy having convinced Kara to try pole dancing

And she seemed to be LOVING IT!

'There. Now THIS is a fuck session.' Lex thought, pinning Zatanna onto his cock and came again.

Zatanna moaned, passing out in ecstasy "Bring in the next one!" He called with a frown

*Elsewhere*

Batwoman was healing quickly as she was in Themyscira. She had explained how she arrived and what it took to get here to the Amazons. Though she was still weak from the fighting.

The queen of the Amazon's was silent, holding a black box with a red bat symbol atop it

She looked at the box and closed her eyes, having an internal conflict what to do.

"I must give this to her." She told herself

"My Queen? Is everything okay?" An Amazon asked her queen.

"Bring Batwoman to me." Hippolyta ordered

"Yes, my Queen." The Amazon bowed and went to get Kate.

The queen sighed and sat back, holding the box gently

"My Queen, Batwoman." The Amazon spoke respectfully

"Queen Hippolyta." Kate responded, looking at her as she was being supported

"Please, come here." Hippolyta ordered kindly.

Kate nodded, walking close

"What did you call me for, Queen Hippolyta?" Kate asked, nearing the throne.

"Before these events in man's world started, my daughter's friend Batman sent me this." She commented, holding out the box

"What is it?" Kate asked, looking at the box and noted that it had HER symbol on it.

"I do not know. I do not have a key and it is not meant for me. We scanned it and it possessed no danger. But I believe it was meant for you, left here so it would be safe." Hippolyta explained

"Same old Bruce." She whispered as she took the box and tried to find where it opened.

Inside was a letter and some weird taser looking device

"A letter and taser? Bruce, what were you thinking?" She wondered, opening the letter.

' _Batwoman_

 _Luthor is doing... Something._

 _I am noticing changes in various heroes. Changes that don't make sense_

 _Whatever it is, it is affecting me to. Draining my intellect. By the time I have sealed this box I have most likely forgotten everything to do with it._

 _I have found some sort of device hidden in the cave. Several times, as I said my mind is being drained_

 _It is tied to Luthor's brain pattern._

 _Hit him with this device._

 _It... It will kill him_

 _I do not know if it will deactivate the devices and return everyone to normal. I think he is altering minds, not confirming them_

 _This will at least make everyone effected open to mental conditioning so you can save everyone_

 _Please. I think you are our last hope_

 _Bruce'_

Kate's eyes welled up in sadness and hate. Bruce wasn't known as 'The World's Greatest Detective' for nothing. Figuring this out when others couldn't.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Hippolyta asked

"I'm... I'm fine." She sniffed, giving her the letter

Hippolyta read the letter intensely and her eyes widened. It made so much sense to what was going on with so many and how it was distracting her daughter.

...

"There is a secret I have been keeping from you Kate." Hippolyta frowned

"What secret?" Kate asked, wiping her tears and looked at her.

Hipolita was silent as she lifted a second box, one made of polished brown wood. She opened it to reveal a smashed necklace... Inside the pendant of the necklace was a smashed MasterBox

"This arrived to Paradise Island two months ago in a letter addressed from my daughter, although most likely fake. I wore it for a week before my guards and I noticed something was wrong with my behaviour. We smashed it before two weeks where finished, before it changed me too much. However because of this getting through our defences we have been forced to destroy any letters of packages from Man's World. So I do not know the state of my daughter." The queen explained before she looked down, her guards leaving "And the device did leave an... Effect on me." She reminded, a hand going to Kate's black suit clad thigh

Kate blinked in shock, feeling the Queen's hand on her thigh. But with her honesty, Kate let Hippolyta's hand touch her thigh. "Hippolyta...I-I'm flattered. But-"

"I understand. That blasted device..." Hippolyta responded sadly and retracted her hand. "It has upped my sex drive. Sometimes it is unbearable. I cannot ask my fellow Amazon's to help me, it feels so wrong. And you are a beautiful woman. I understand you do not like women like that and I am sorry."

"You mean hormonally driven bitches? No. No, I don't. But, I DO like women." Kate answered, looking kindly into her eyes. "You've been honest with me, Queen Hippolyta. And kind to me. I trust you. And I will repay you."

"Repay me?" She blinked

Kate nodded and held her hand gently, before she kissed the Amazonian queen

Hippolyta smiled gently, holding Kate close; pulling back gently she looked into Kate's eyes.

"Thank you." She nodded, slowly unzipping Kate's tight black costume

Kate guided Hippolyta's hand down, to undress her. And hopefully, the Amazons wouldn't see this as a 'MasterBox driven' sex drive.

The two kissed again, the two beginning to make love

*Elsewhere Time Skip*

Kara was in her apartment, sweating and stuff as she awoke next to an equally sweaty Mercy

Kara looked at Mercy and felt her heart thump in her chest, feeling swayed just by her looks alone.

She kissed her shoulder gently, thinking about the last few weeks

Mercy had convinced her to try pole dancing and used her contacts in the Black Diamond to let Kara try... And she loved it. She was basically performing for free thanks to Mercy's contacts but what she did made her so wet.

Flashing her panty clad pussy every now and again as she flipped her skirt up, it got her eager and made her happy.

The most cloths she had removed is pulling her shirt up over her breasts and removing her bra and panties. But the audience seemed to prefer it that way, the cape and skirt where part of her image

She was...free. She could have a sway over people that she never had before. And it. Felt. Great.

After every dance she and Mercy had a threesome with a heroine in a 'Room'

"Hmm~, morning." Mercy smiled, looking up at Kara.

"Morning." She whispered back kissing her girlfriend

"Want something to eat?" Mercy asked

"Yes." Kara nodded, crawling down to Mercy's waist and began to have fun.

Mercy moaned, holding Kara's head as she was eaten out

'Oh fuck, yes! I've broken her. Made her mine!' Mercy thought happily, almost cumming from Kara's slowly acquired technique

"Kara baby... I have an idea!" Mercy moaned "Why don't... You WORK in a 'room'?"

"Hmm?" Kara mumbled, her mouth still connected to Mercy's pussy. "Me? Work in a 'Room'? Really?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "I'm sure people would LOVE to fuck you."

"Would you be jealous? If that happened?" Kara asked.

"No. Cause I know you'd love it." Mercy answered. "And people would too." She ran her hands thought Kara's hair and grinned "Besides, seeing you a drooling cum filled and covered mess would be SO fucking hot."

Kara smiled back at her. "Okay. I will. Just...ONE thing though."

"What is it?" Mercy asked

"We fuck. Every night. After work...If you're up for it." Kara answered, fingering Mercy, while giving her some leeway.

"Hmm... If you're a good girl and serve at least ten guys a night." Mercy grinned back

"...Do women in strapons count?" Kara asked

"No." Mercy licked Kara's neck "Understand Kara?" She grinned, she knew that Supergirl could not say no to her at this point. If she asked her to kill Superman she would

"I understand." Kara mewed and shuddered.

"Good girl." Mercy nodded "Now eat up!"

Kara smiled, going to town on Mercy's pussy, lapping it fervently.

'She is perfect.' Mercy thought and moaned

*With Harley and Ivy*

Harley was currently looking at her side in the mirror, seeing her belly.

"Harley, you look fine." Ivy spoke kindly, gently teasing her.

She kissed Harley gently, admiring her happily

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a mum." Harley smiled.

Ivy nodded and hugged her. 'I promise, to look after you and your baby.' She thought rubbing her stomach

"Ladies." Lex commented as he walked in, adjusting his suit

"Mr L!" Harley smiled, slipping from Ivy's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Lex." Ivy smiled, finding herself blushing

"How're you two doing?" He inquired, looking at the two and felt Harley's slightly enlarged belly.

"Very good." Ivy assured

"Doin' great!" Harley answered, "A little baby-bump." She rubbed her belly.

"Now, now. Don't get excited." Lex hushed her gently, playing her like a fiddle. "You don't want to hurt it."

"I won't, I'm taking it easy." Harley answered

"Good girl." Lex smiled patting her head

"How're things at the Black Diamond and work?" Ivy asked

"Both are going very well. In fact the Black Diamond is about to get a new star." He grinned

"Really? Who's it gonna be?" Harley asked

"That's a surprise for when you visit." Lex chuckled.

"Awe~, PWEASE? For me?" Harley pouted cutely

"Hmm." Lex 'pondered', acting coy

"Can your Harley give you a little 'polish'?" Harley asked

"Or maybe we could convince you together?" Ivy licked her lips

"You know...That might just work." Lex smiled as he looked at the two and took a pill to protect himself from Ivy's poisons.

"Get to work." He said casually

The two nodded and got to work, stripping off and kissed Lex to give him some loving.

He smirked, rubbing their asses

"Careful, we don't want any sore asses." Harley teased

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lex answered

*Elsewhere*

Diana arrived back at her apartment, taking off her civilian cloths to reveal the kinky lingure version of her costume underneath. She had been wearing this all day under her normal cloths, finding the outfit too sexy

And she enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of walking around in sexy garments, imagining being caught and observed by the populous if she was stripped before them.

Seeing the eyes of men on her body, their bodies wanting hers

It was euphoric, she wanted more...And she had a feeling on where to go.

"No... no I cannot do such a thing. I am a proud Amazon warrior! Princess Diana of Themyscira! I cannot sully myself like that!" She told herself, slapping her cheek... And moaning at the pain

She blinked at that, the sting on her cheek was still there, but it was overpowered by the tingle of pleasure.

She had been tying herself up and spanking herself recently when she was pleasuring herself

Yes, Wonder Woman was a BDSM slut. The feeling of the rope binding herself as she was spanked, it was indescribable to her.

Some nights she wondered if she should just go down into an alleyway in her fetish hero gear, tie herself up and let anyone fuck her

It didn't happen often, but the mere thought and feel of it, it would make her moist and begging for it.

"No!" She told herself again. She had to stay focus. She had heard rumours that Luthor was going to be part of some big criminal meeting at the harbour tonight

If she could get there, she can stop him and prevent this meeting.

She could catch him red handed!

'I should get ready!' She thought with determination...before she grabbed a dildo and quickly tried to get off.

*with Power Girl*

Karen was currently in the Black Diamond, she was enjoying herself by going into one of the rooms and going to have some fun.

She was currently being fucked by an obscure heroine called Lady Blackhawk, the woman fucking her with a strap-on

Karen was moaning happily as Lady Blackhawk was slapping her ass, alternating as she thrust into the Kryptonian's ass.

"Yeah, fuck me!" Karen moaned. She admittedly wanted someone else to fuck her but she was running low on money, this was all she could afford. Starr Industries was just losing money and Karen found comfort in the flesh of other heroines, so she was spending a lot of money on these sessions at the Black Diamond

"Hmm, you've got a soft ass." Lady Blackhawk commented, slapping her ass as she finished up. "So, that's your time here."

"Al... Already?" Karen panted, so close to orgasm

"Yep. So, if you want any longer, you need to pay for extra." Lady Blackhawk answered

"C... Come on Lady B! I'm so close! And... And it's me! Power Girl! PG! C... Come on! Please! Just... Just finish me off!" Karen whimpered and moaned "I'm so close, this is cruel!"

Lady Blackhawk looked at the moaning and whimpering Powergirl...and smiled. "Okay. Just this once." She responded, picking up one of Power Girl's legs and resting it on her shoulder

Power Girl smiled and moaned, feeling the strap-on fill her pussy, her hips and ass bouncing against Lady Blackhawk's.

"Oh fuck yeah! So... So good!" Karen moaned, savouring this. This might be the last time she'd be able to get this...

"Want this every night? And real dicks on top of that?" Lady Blackhawk moaned

Karen heard that and panted, imagining the feeling of her pussy filled every night. "Yes!"

"Come back tomorrow... Mr Luthor, your new master, would love it meet you." She grinned

Karen moaned in ecstasy, climaxing as she fell face first into the quilt, a drooling mess as she agreed to whatever Lady Blackhawk said.

Next door Kara was sat on a bed, adjusting her Supergirl costume nervously

"I-I hope I do this right." She fidgeted nervously. Feeling herself nervous by this, but she DID promise Mercy.

Soon a small TV near the door turned on, showing a series of words

'15 minutes booked.

Blowjob and titjob

Likes being rough to girl'

Less than a second later the TV turned off and a man walked in

"Wow, 'new girl' no joke. Supergirl." The man smiled, seeing her.

"Hi, booked for the 15 mins?" She asked, trying her best to tease.

"Yep, so it better be good and worth it for how much you cost, bitch." He said, bringing out his cock, clearly unaffected by her attempted teasing "I want to cum down your throat at LEAST three times." He added, slapping her in the face with his hard cock

Kara nodded, feeling hurt by the guy's words but nodded, taking his cock and began to suck.

"Hmm, your lips are soft. Don't use your teeth." The man moaned and warned her

Kara nodded and began to suck, licking along it and bobbing her head

"Oh, fuck yes. That's it." He moaned, holding her head in his hand and got his cock down her throat.

"FUCK! Yeah! You're REALLY fucking good!" He moaned, reaching down and playing with her breasts

Kara moaned, looking up at him, trying to do this right and used her skill to make him cum.

While also trying not to hurt him, which was not TOO much of a concern because this room had a red sun-lamp

"AHH~!" The man moaned, cumming down her throat.

Kara almost choked on the cum but managed to swallow it, she was going to make Mercy proud.

She gasped, the man suddenly grabbing her throat and squeezing slightly as he fucked her face hard

"You better give me another. I ain't letting go!" The man glared down, wanting more.

Kara gasped and gurgled a bit, but she kept sucking and got wetter

The man moaned, smiling as he was had his hands wrapped around Kara's neck, enjoying Supergirl's throat and was going to cum a second time.

"Get ready!"

"Hmm-hmm." Kara moaned, feeling the man's cum flood her mouth.

He released her, making Kara fall back

Kara panted as she could breathe much more easily as she swallowed his cum.

The man soon pinned her down and grabbed her breasts, sandwiching his cock between them. "Ah, so soft. It's like two big marshmallows."

His wet cock was staining her blue shirt, making the S-Shield darker from the stain

Kara moaned from this feeling, having her costume being stained by the man's seed.

Her nipples getting hard, rubbing against the side of the dick

"Can't believe I'm fucking a Kryptonian!" The man smiled and almost came from this.

"I'm... Going to be here forever." She whispered lustfully

The man just ignored her lusty comments and came between her breasts.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Author's note:**

Thanks for reading everyone, please keep reading.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few months later. Diana was walking through the streets wearing skimpier clothes than normal, thinking it was acceptable and because she felt like it.

She was heading to the docks, where she would catch Luthor red handed! She would do it this time! She knew it!

'I'm going to do this.' She thought, hiding in a stake out.

She was wearing a large trench-coat that covered up to her knees, red latex knee high boots with high heels on full display. Under it she was wearing a new kinky costume

She was waiting for the right moment, she saw Lex enter with his assistant and some other people.

Mercy was dressed in her normal secritary outfit, Lex in a green and purple jump suit. They were waiting, Cheetah soon landing carrying a suitcase

"Ah. Cheetah. Have you got what I requested?" Lex asked loudly and dramatically, if Diana was in her right mind she would have noticed and realised this was a trap. But she wasn't in her right mind

"Right here, Mr Luthor." Cheetah answered, bringing out a briefcase. "Guns, money and drugs. As ordered. As well as some Amazonian treasures. Too bad there is no hero here to stop us."

Yeah, this was like a scene from an early morning Saturday cartoon.

But it was working.

"Stop right there!" Diana called out, leaping out of her hiding spot, not noticing that her trench-coat was now off.

It revealed what looked like a porn parody of her costume, made of latex

Her costume was tight fitted, the red high-heeled latex boots that connected to a crotchless garter that exposed her shaved smooth pussy, hugging her hips as the bodice was almost non-existent. Her bra was little more than floss and nipple tassels, red latex gloves and a choker with the iconic 'W' around her neck

Silence filled the area, Cheetah looking her over with a look of lust while Lex just grinned... And Mercy broke out into laughter

Diana blinked as she just stood there, looking at the trio.

"Oh-oh. This-this is too good." Mercy laughed. "That trap was so goofie for one, but you ACTUALLY came here dressed like THAT to FIGHT! HOW have you not sucked the cock of every guy in Metropolis yet?! Ahahahahaha!"

"I-It. I won't fall for that!" Diana blushed, looking at them. Feeling awkward and horny, only to be held in a bear hug from behind by Mercy

"What the? How did-? How did you do that?" Diana asked

"I'm that good...or maybe...you're that slow~." Mercy answered, before speaking in a teasing tone and groped her breast

Cheetah smirked as she walked up to her, rubbing Diana's slit

"I've been waiting for this for a LONG time." Cheetah smiled, kissing Diana's lips roughly while teasing her pussy

"Y-You have?" Diana moaned, feeling her body being molested by these two women and enjoying it.

Cheetah nodded, her eyes predatory

"Now...Relax." Cheetah growled lustfully and deepened her fingers into Diana's snatch

"N... No! I... I do not like this!" Diana forced out, like it was something she rehearsed in front of the mirror every day

"Really? Your nipples say otherwise." Mercy answered

"So does your dripping pussy." Cheetah added

"No! Nonono!" She was basically screaming at herself

"Really? I think you need some more convincing." Cheetah smiled, clicking something onto Diana's skin and shocked her.

But it was more of a sensual shock, slipping a vibration bead into her pussy and turned it on

'This is magnificent. Seeing Wonder Woman like this. But now I guess...She's not that 'Wonderful' anymore.' Lex thought with a victorious smile as Diana moaned loudly, feeling her body being caressed and kissed roughly.

"That's enough." He called "Put her on her knees."

The two broke their kiss and caress on Diana, who was now panting and felt her hips convulse; Lex now walking towards her with a smile

She was on her knees, Lex undoing his belt... He then began to slap her face with his penis, using it like a club again and again. Like he was beating her up with his shlong

"Is it wrong that I feel turned on right now?" Mercy asked, a blush on her face and biting her finger erotically.

"Yes." Cheetah answered simply, to which Mercy pouted cutely.

"H-Huh?" Diana panted, feeling the slaps on her cheeks.

"Say 'Ah'." He ordered

Diana moaned at each slap, the small pain sending shockwaves of pleasure though her

Lex smirked and pushed his cock inside her mouth, making Diana gag with each thrust, feeling Lex's hard cock in her mouth and feel it in the back of her throat.

'I don't like this! I don't!' Diana told herself as she went cross-eyed, sucking the cock as it slid down her throat with an obscene sound and look 'I don't like this big hard cock thrusting down my Amazon throat! I don't like him defiling my mouth! I don't like the taste of this big stick of man meat! I don't like the idea of that strong, smelly, thick cum flouting down my throat and filling my mouth and covering my face and useless slut tits! I don't like the idea of him fucking me, making me scream as my whore-pussy is shaped to his cock!... I love it!'

Diana's eyes turned to hearts as she sucked it affectionately and lustfully, almost gulping down Lex's cock and his seed.

"FUCK!" Lex almost screamed at how energetic and hungry Wonder Woman was

"Oh, fuck yes!" Mercy smiled as she fingered herself, wanting to get in on this and pounce on them

"Wow... You program her to be a mindless slut AND a worthless cock hungry whore?" Cheetah blinked

"Of course, she WAS one of the strongest Justice League members." Mercy whispered. "We had to use a LOT of MasterBoxes."

Lex came, almost overwhelmed by Diana's natural fallen and acquired skill

"Oh, GOD! You're such a slut." Lex moaned, almost drooling in ecstasy

"Yes... Yes I am... WonderSlut loves you Master!" She moaned

"Good." He answered, getting erect again. "Lie down." He ordered

She nodded, doing as she was told

Lex pinned her down with his legs by her arms and sandwiched his cock between her breasts

He also grabbed hold of her golden lasso and used it to tie her legs up, keeping them spread wide and her unable to close them

"Mercy." Lex ordered as he had an Amazon tit-fuck

"Yes?"

All Lex did, was reach down and pointed to Diana's bare dripping pussy. To which Mercy smiled and dived right in, eating out Wonder Woman's snatch

The Amazon princess moaned, her head falling back

"WonderSlut. She is your owner." Lex stated simply, pointing at Cheetah

"Yes, yes." Diana moaned feeling her body being used like this and felt her face covered in Lex's cum.

"Excellent." Lex smiled, pulling himself off from her.

"So, since she's mine now?" Cheetah asked

"Of course." Lex nodded with a smile, letting Cheetah pin her down with Lex slapping the feline woman's ass

Cheetah shrugged it off and began to grope Diana's body, rubbing Lex's cum over her tits.

She purred at all three acts, in fact. One long purr of ecstasy

"You're mine." Cheetah enforced while licking her lips.

"Yes Mistress." Diana moaned

'Batman, Wonder Woman, my father. They've all fallen. I've won.' Mercy thought happily.

Lex pulled Mercy back, kissing her as he positioned his shaft between Diana's hairless pussy lips

"HMM!" Diana moaned happily, feeling Lex's cock press against her pussy before entering her.

She felt herself get filled, her eyes rolling up a bit

"How is it? Having your pussy filled by his cock?" Mercy asked, panting as she imagined fucking Diana with her own cock

"So good!" She moaned deeply

The four moaned in ecstasy as they climaxed together. First Lex, staining Diana's pussy with his seed.

Second was Diana, who was still cumming from it.

The third and fourth were Mercy and Cheetah, who were still rubbing against Diana's body to fuck for longer.

*with Batwoman*

"How're you feeling, Kate?" Panacea asked having removed Kate's bandages and saw that she was healing up.

"Very well." Kate nodded

"Good, I think you might be able to get back into your training and help us." Panacea responded

"Of course." Kate responded as Hippolyta walked in with a loving smile

"Back to full strength, I see?" Hippolyta asked

"More or less." Kate nodded

"Thank you, Panacea." Hippolyta bowed to the island's nurse.

"Of course, Your Highness." Said person bowed back

The two left the infirmary and headed back to the throne room, there several Amazons had destroyed packages that had come from the mainland.

The queen gently held Kate's hand, almost like she was showing her property

"My Queen." The Amazons spoke after destroying the 'gifts' from the mainland.

"All destroyed?"

CRUNCH!

"Yes." An Amazon answered using her foot to crush one last piece.

"Good. Now burn the remains."

"At once." The Amazons nodded and collected the broken pieces and took them to the forges.

Better to be safe than sorry

"So, we should get to planning the assault." Kate spoke as they were now alone.

"I know we should." Hippolyta nodded. "But even with our tech, we might need to become stronger."

"And they've got all of our friends." Kate frowned sadly, remembering who she left behind.

"Things WILL change, Kate. Athena will see this through." Hippolyta reassured her.

"No offence...But I bet some of these gods are having a hell of a time seeing this world fall to Lex and his bitch." Kate frowned. "Heck with people like the Marvel's and possibly your daughter under his sway... Who's to say he hasn't started taking over the gods as well?"

"I understand." Hippolyta frowned. "But it won't come to that. If that were true, Themyscira would've been exposed long ago."

...

Kate was silent at that. As she had been able to find Themyscira's coordinates on the computer

"Kate? What did I-? Oh Hera, help us." Hippolyta gasped, realising what she said, going to their own pantheon to talk to the gods. Praying that Mercy hadn't taken them over!

Kate followed, silently praying she was wrong

The two arrived at the Pantheon, hoping that the Gods were on their side.

"Mighty Hera, wise Athena. Please, hear my prayers." Hippolyta begged, hoping they would respond.

She stood there, waiting at the altar for her gods to answer

Appearing before them were three of the sacred goddesses that the Amazons worshipped.

Athena, The Wise. She had tied back brown hair under a Grecian golden helmet with red plumage, a golden bustier over a white toga, a golden shield with the head of Medusa emblazoned on its front and a golden spear.

Hera, Queen of the Gods. She had short black hair wearing purple robes like wine, golden bracers and a tiara made of stars.

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. She had short red hair that was covered with autumn leaves and twigs, brown and silver hunting guards and a golden bow and silver quiver

Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and home. She had black shoulder-length hair wearing a silver toga and blue ribbons

Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Wild green hair with brown eyes, wearing an apple read toga, going around barefooted.

And lastly a glistening skinned blonde haired woman with heavy-lidded eyes, her eyes almost seemed dilated, she seemed almost draped over the shoulders of two of the goddesses.

"Holy crap." Kate gasped

"Lady Aphrodite. What's happened to you?" Hippolyta asked in shock

"She's not been well for the last year." Hera frowned, explaining the situation

"It's these blasted 'MasterBoxes', they've driven Aphrodite into literally an ecstasy stupor." Hestia answered, helping up Aphrodite.

Aphrodite was giggling inanely, singing something in Ancient Greek like she was in the middle of 'Happy Hour'.

"It is basically a drug, keeping her in a state of... 'mindlessness' for the past year with the effects only growing stronger."

"So you're not controlled by the MasterBoxes?" Hippolyta asked

"No, we're not. Though the same can't be said for Aphrodite." Demeter answered

"Although she herself is not controlled, she is not in the best state of mind." Athena further explained

"So we cannot ask for her help." Hippolyta frowned

"Unfortunately." Hera nodded sadly.

"But what can we do? This island is the last piece of this world that isn't controlled by Lex Luthor and Mercy!" Kate asked

"... I hate to say this, but even Olympus is not safe." Hera frowned

"What?!" Both Kate and Hippolyta gasped

"Why? Is it because of-?" Hippolyta asked

"Yes. Because of that Kryptonian whore." Artemis nodded sadly and in anger.

"She's been one step ahead of all of us." Athena added

"While, as far as we know, we are all unaffected and safe right now... The gods are not. Zeus, Ares and Poseidon have all been taken. And more are being converted." Hera finished

"I wondered about them." Kate whispered to herself.

"So...We are on our own." Hippolyta asked

The Goddesses nodded sadly. "We are sorry, Queen Hippolyta." Hestia apologised. "If we do not lock ourselves out, Olympus will fall."

"And we ask you... To destroy the connection to Olympus." Artemis added "It is a liability to you. A danger. If any of us become compromised... You would be wide open."

"Then, we would be mortal. Would we not?" Hippolyta asked sadly, hearing what the gods were asking of them.

"No, you would still have our blessings... But you would not be in contact with us. And never would be able to ever again." Athena assured

Hippolyta looked to the floor and clenched her hand, shaking as she stood.

"Hippolyta." Kate whispered

"I will do it. I will sever the ties. And we WILL fight. We will show that fucking bitch we will NOT be her slaves." Hippolyta responded, fire in her eyes and fuelled with determination. "Farewell, Goddess of Olympus. We shall never forget you."

"Nor we you, Amazons of Themysicra." The Goddesses bowed respectfully to her

"Go kick that cunt's ass." Athena smiled with hope as they vanished, severing their connection to Earth forever.

Hippolyta was silent... before she drew her sword and yelled, slashing at the temple to destroy it

Kate stood back and watched, seeing her lover destroy the last connection to Olympus that they had. It was heart crushing as the Amazon queen was screaming in anguish as she destroyed all that was left.

Tapestries. Statuettes. Offerings. Nothing was left.

She fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes with her sword clanging to the floor, but she did not let out a whimper

Kate walked over and knelt down, hugging Hippolyta close.

She was silent and held her close

"My Queen, what-?" The Amazons who were outside, heard the commotion and saw them there

*back on the mainland*

Back at LexCorp, Lex was looking over the heroes and heroines who were under his control.

He had Power Girl arriving soon for her 'interview'

"Power Girl...Coming here. I can't WAIT to break her." He muttered to himself.

Walking through the corridor was Power Girl in her civilian attire. Karen was wearing a heavily unbuttoned shirt that showed off her bra-less breasts, a blue jacket and a mini blue skirt.

She was holding her hands tightly. She was ready to sell her company to Lex if that meant she could have a job at the Black Diamond

"Ah, Ms Star." Mercy spoke with a smile, at her secretary job.

"Yes, I-I'm here with an appointment to see Mr Luthor." Karen nodded

"Uh-huh...Hmm. Ah, here we are. He's right inside, I'll just let him know." Mercy answered, walking into his office. "Power Slut's here." She grinned at Lex

"Ah, so she's ready to sell." Lex answered. "Bring her in."

"Get in there whore!" Mercy grinned, not even trying to act professional at this point. She, Lex and Kara ALL knew that Power Girl was theirs, only a matter of time before she admitted it in sexual bliss

"Y-yes." Karen whispered, walking inside the office and felt a little insulted, but she was also getting turned on.

"Power Girl." Lex greeted

"Y-You know who I am?" Karen asked in shock

"Of course I do. And I also know about your company's plight. You're haemorrhaging money and you yourself are losing income." Lex answered. "You are nearly in debt. Because you spend all your money at the Black Diamond. Also, free tip. Glasses are not the best disguise when BOTH of your identities have those very large breasts and the same confident-no-nonsense personalities."

Karen blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "S-Sorry." She apologised, taking that on board.

"Now, let's talk business. You need money and I'm willing to buy." Lex answered "However I have a condition."

"What 'condition'?" Karen asked, feeling her heart pound and pussy tingle, looking at Lex.

"You will be the second most expensive whore at the Black Diamond."

"S-Second most?" Karen asked in shock, hearing that and felt her hips rub together. "Who...who's the first?"

"Wonder Woman, of course. Cheetah rents out her whore once a month. Everyone wants to fuck Wonder Woman so she is the most expensive." He stated simply

"Oh." Karen nodded, looking down and then at Lex. "Will...I be treated well?"

"Of course." He nodded

Karen looked down at her exposed tits...and then nodded. "Yes. Yes okay."

"Good." Lex nodded and kissed her

Karen gasped as she felt Lex kissing her and dominating her with his hands.

She gasped as his fingers found her breasts. The smallest movement of his finger was making her cum again and again

'She's a slut. A complete slut.' Lex thought lustfully and slightly gestured to Mercy to come forward and grope Karen

But that was how he programmed her. When he touched her, her breasts where her biggest pleasure centre

Mercy smiled and grasped Karen's breasts, teasing her nipples with her Kryptonian strength while Lex played with her pussy

Karen was moaning louder and louder, cumming again and again

"Power Girl...Strip." Lex ordered, releasing his cock from his underpants and pushed it between her legs but not entered her.

She nodded, doing as she was told eagerly

Karen stripped off before Lex and blushed, exposed and horny.

Mercy licked her lips and smiled grabbing a strap-on from her desk and latched it onto herself as she rubbed it between Karen's ass-cheeks.

Lex smiled as he grabbed her close. "Deep breath."

Karen did as she told, no argument

The two of them smiled and double penetrated Karen, filling her with two cocks and held her close like a cheap whore.

Which she moaned like one

"How does it feel, Karen? Being fucked like this?" Lex asked with each thrust.

All the Power Girl could do was drool

"She's a drooling mess!" Mercy smiled happily, fucking Karen's pucker-hole.

"I can see." Lex nodded. 'I'm gonna get her pregnant.' He thought lustfully.

*with Batwoman*

Batwoman and Hippolyta had explained what happened to the Amazons, they were on their own now. But they weren't going to go in blind. They were going to plan their retaliation on Mercy and Lex.

They had spent hours planning, the two returning to their bedroom now

They were resting now, exhausted and wanting to sleep. But now...they were just holding each other.

Kate was amazed, happy she was in a relationship with such a lovely woman and amazed she was the lover of the Amazon queen

"What're you thinking?" Hippolyta asked gently

"Just...Just how lucky I am." Kate answered

"I should be thinking that." Hippolyta smiled, kissing her softly "And so do my fellow Amazons. They seem happy to have you here, with me. We have actually created a new costume, new armour, for you."

"Wait. Really? You've done that for me?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Of course... My love." Hippolyta nodded and kissed her softly

''My love'. I love that.' Kate thought as they rested. "Can I see it tomorrow?" She asked

"Of course." Hippolyta answered. "Let's just rest for now."

"You sure? You're staining the sheets." Kate teased softly

"I-I'm sorry." Hippolyta apologised

"Don't be." Kate answered as she stroked down to the Amazon Queen's pussy

"Please." The Queen whispered and nodded, Kate responding as she went down to her pussy and began to kiss and lick it.

"I love this. It is no burden for me." She assured, taking slow delicate licks "But I wouldn't mind hearing why you love me." She teased

Hippolyta panted as she was being pleasured, trying to think of WHY she was in love with Kate.

"You're... You have a... strong warrior's spirit." She panted between moans "Your... Skills... As a fighter and... A detective. You're... Serious yet... Gentle voice... your fantastic skills in bed... Your beautiful figure... Your soft pale skin... Your eyes... On Zeus! Your tongue! Kate, your tongue!"

Kate smiled at that list of praises as she kissed Hippolyta's clit and plunged her tongue into her pussy making her cum.

She had to use all skill on someone like Hippolyta

"I-I'm cumming!" Hippolyta moaned loudly and happily, cumming into Kate's mouth and felt her pent-up lust die down.

Kate lapped up the juices, smiling

"Hmm~. How do you feel?" Kate asked lovingly.

"Much...MUCH better." She whispered

Kate nodded, kissing her and snuggling against her

'I promise to be with you.' Kate thought gently as they slept.

*Time Skip*

Back on the mainland, Harley was holding her belly with her baby. She was so excited to be a mum in just a couple of months.

Unfortunately... Her 'Lexy' was not in the best of moods

Even WITH Power Girl, Supergirl AND Wonder Woman in his grasp, there was still the problem of Batwoman not being on the list.

He had been pissed ever since he was told she had not been 'Boxed' and how she had disappeared

"Damn it, damn it, damn IT!" He gritted his teeth and glared at the computer screen. "Mercy!" He called out for her.

"Calm down Lexy baby, it's one girl." Harley urged gently, a hand on his arm

"It's MORE than just 'ONE girl', Harley!" Lex answered. "If ONE damn 'girl' slips through, it can tear down EVERYTHING we've worked so hard for!"

He frowned and punched the table "Superman HAS to be the last Boxed! This entire thing means NOTHING if he isn't the last! NONE!"

"L-Lexy, baby. Y-You're kinda scaring me." Harley backed up, seeing her husband this angry.

"... I'm sorry." He hissed as he tried to force himself calm

"You'll. You'll get them. Okay?" Harley nervously smiled, holding his hand. "Do you want to say 'Hi' to the baby?" She asked kindly.

"Okay." He nodded

"Okay." Harley smiled as they sat down and let his hand on her stomach. "See? Baby wants to know if daddy's okay."

"Yes." He nodded

Lex knelt his head to her stomach and felt the baby, almost hearing its heartbeat. The rhythmic beat was calming his nerves.

He stood up and sighed

"We're gonna be parents." Harley smiled, reassuring him.

"Yes." He nodded

"It'll be okay. Okay?" Harley answered

Lex simply nodded once again and went to contact Mercy. He was going to talk to her about this.

Mercy soon returned, adjusting her suit

"I love my relatives. I can let loose." She smirked as she returned to Lex Corp. "Hey Lex baby." She waved sexily as she arrived with the office

"Mercy. Good to see that you're finally back. How was your break?" Lex asked as he was now at his desk.

"Great. Kara and Karen are a sexy double team. Oh, and I found Batwoman."

Lex blinked in shock. "You have?" He had a whole rant he wanted to vent off his chest, but hearing this...kinda caused it to go at a screeching halt. "Where is she?"

"Themyscira."

"Themyscira? The island of the Amazons?" Lex tensed up in anger. "The ONE place **I** can't go?"

"YOU can't. **I** can." Mercy smiled. "Only women can get there. Remember?"

"Then I want EVERY slut at the Black Diamond and who belongs to me taking EVERY whore on that island! We will Box them all at once! Give the Black Diamond an Amazon casino! Get to work! Now!"

"Yes, SIR!" Mercy smiled, licking her lips and had dilated eyes, just imagining how their end would work out.

"Oh Lexy." Harley giggled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Mainland.

The Black Diamond and Lex Corp transport.

The soldiers were all Super-Heroines commanded by Mercy Kent, who was wearing her Ultra Girl costume.

It was a literal army of heroines with a few villainesses

With the exception of Harley who asked Ivy to take her spot.

"Alright, ladies. Are we ready to fuck some Amazons up?" Mercy smiled as she cracked her knuckles

The woman all yelled, ready for battle

"Then let's get them!" Mercy proudly proclaimed, knowing that this attack would be the last part of the plan. And Lex and Mercy would rule the world THEIR way.

*In Themyscira*

"Is everyone in place?" Hippolyta asked one of her soldiers. Hippolyta was wearing a golden and red plate armour with red leather and a face-guard crown. On her belt were a sword and whip alongside a shield on her back.

"Yes, My Queen." An Amazon nodded

"They've got Kryptonians, so don't hold back." She responded

"Of course." Said soldier went to arm herself

"It's going to be a war, Hippolyta." Kate's voice spoke as she came out.

Kate was wearing a black and read Amazonian warrior's garb, a black gladiator skirt and silver bracers, a red bat chest plate and black mask. Over her skirt was a belt containing her gadgets that were made with the island's materials and technologies. But on her back was not a cape, but a shield with a bat emblazoned with the famous overlapping 'W' of Wonder Woman and a sword.

"And we're prepared for it, Kate." Hippolyta responded, holding her hand

"Against every friend I've ever had." Kate muttered sadly

"I know. But...We HAVE to fight back." Hippolyta frowned, hugging her.

Kate nodded, hugging back

"If we survive this...I want to be with you forever." Hippolyta whispered in her ear.

"W... What?" Kate gasped

"I love you. I want to BE with you. As long as we can." Hippolyta responded, looking into Kate's eyes.

Kate's eyes watered lightly and she nodded, smiling. She pulled out the taser Batman had left for her and held it tightly "Lex would be close watching, even if he can't step foot on the island. Most likely on a boat nearby. All we have to do is hit him with this and we win. No matter what, ONE of us has to hit him with this. And we will save everyone."

"And we will." Hippolyta answered

"THEY'RE COMING!" An Amazon called out from her hiding place.

"AMAZONS, ATTACK!" Hippolita called/ordered

*With the writers*

The group were looking at Ghost who had a troll-grin on his face. "YOU got one in. **I** get one."

*Back to the story*

Coming from the skies were the various Black Diamond Heroines who could fly and Mera from the oceans.

"FIRE!" The front line of Amazons proclaimed as their shields were struck against the waves and arrows shot into the sky.

"Oh, look at this. They're actually TRYING." Mercy laughed.

"How cute!" She laughed

Black Canary shouted loudly to disorient the Amazons and fight them with her fellow Black Diamond heroines.

"FIRE!" The Amazons proclaimed, shooting lasers at the group to whittle their numbers.

"It's like ants fighting a storm!" Mercy smiled...and began to finger herself among the carnage, getting turned on by all of this.

"Like, is this ALL you can do? I can just DROWN you." Mera spoke in her valley-girl speak

"FUCK YOU!" An Amazon pushed through the water and got in close with her sword, trying to cleave at Mera only for Miss Martian to catch the sword and knock the Amazon out

"Miss Martian." Kate whispered

"Launch 'The Fire'!" Hippolyta commanded, signalling the Amazons

"Fire?!" Miss Martian screamed in fright

"What 'Fire'?" Some of the other heroines backed up as they saw large fireballs come at them from the monuments.

"I've got this!" Hawkgirl called out, trying to blow the fire away...but instead she was caught in the flames and ignited, screaming in pain as the flames were burning her to ash

Miss Martian was paralyzed in fear, seeing the roaring inferno before her.

"I'll put it out!" Mera smiled, knowing water would quench it...but all it did was fizzle away and explode the oxygen. "W-What the fWAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she burned, causing the Heroines to back up

"What IS that stuff?" Kate asked

"'Greek Fire', a creation from the Byzantine Empire centuries ago. And we've refined it." Hippolyta answered seriously. "It will NEVER burn out by normal means."

Ice frowned and extended her powers alongside Killer Frost and anyone else with cold powers, the cold putting the fire out in a second

The flames of the Greek Fire were put out as the heat was sucked out of the fireballs, but as the smoke cleared, the Amazons used the cover to strike through and knocked out the heroines who put the flames out

Swords clashed indestructible skin, other blades, guns, shields and energy blasts. Fire blasts, magic and more where being thrown around like toys

"They killed...THREE of my girls. Ms Martian. Mera. AND Hawkgirl. I'm gonna BREAK those Amazons!" Mercy glared as she stopped pleasing herself.

She flew in, heat vision blasting like a machine gun

"SHIELDS!" The Amazons defended as they rose their defences against the onslaught of heat vision

One Amazon jumped off the other's shoulders, slamming her shield into Mercy's face

SLAM

CRUNCH

Mercy's face was crunched into the metal, leaving an imprint on the shield as blood trickled down from her nose.

She did not even get the chance to hit the floor properly before she was slammed in the ground by the stomping foot of another Amazon

Mercy coughed loudly as she felt the air coming out of her lungs.

"Push them back!" An Amazon called out, attacking and knocking out the front lines, while the back were beating up Mercy

Several Amazon's teamed up using swords and spears, as well as highly trained fighting skills to kick the crap out of Mercy

Mercy grunted as she was being pummeled by these powerful women, one after another in a rotating cage of punches and kicks.

Each attempt to defend herself, Mercy was faced with another fist.

She yelled, unleashing a blast of ice breath... And nearly got an arrow in the throat for her troubles

"Gah! N-No fair!" Mercy called out, before being punched in the nose

"You're one to talk about 'being fair'!" An Amazon responded with a menacing glare on her face

"They're too many!" Black Canary called out

Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Wondergirl, Starfire, Supergirl and Power Girl all charged in with mighty roars while Zatanna saw her opening

"Msagro!" Zatanna changed, channelling her magic at some of the Amazon soldiers

The Amazons who were hit fell to the floor as they came under their gladiator skirts, but they still had their swords in their hands and were punched back.

Mercy was getting beaten until the Amazons who were holding back the power-houses that were their fellow Amazons: Diana, Donna and Cassandra.

The three pushed the attacking Amazon's back, Supergirl and Power Girl by her side while Starfire covered them

"Are you okay, love?" Supergirl asked as shocked Mercy, who was beaten red, black and blue.

"Fine." She nodded, Blackfire shooting a blast at an Amazon who tried to shoot Starfire

"No hitting my slut!" Blackfire growled

"Says a slut!" An Amazon leaped off of Power Girl's breasts and grappled with Blackfire in the air.

"Please. I'm a free agent. I work for Lex because he paid me, with my sister as my slut." Blackfire smirked, shooting eyes beams at the Amazon's face

"ARGH!" The Amazon screamed and punched Blackfire before falling down to the ground

"GAH! D-Diana. We're friends!" An Amazon choked in Diana's lasso of truth.

"I know. Which is why you will all thank me when this is over, Artemis." Diana nodded, head-butting the Amazon to finally knock her out

"The Queen's not here!" Platinum of the Metal Men yelled, emerging from the throne room "And neither is Batwoman!"

"What?! She's NOT here?" Mercy snapped as had a boulder thrown at her and Supergirl

Power Girl effortlessly shattered the bolder before she was wrapped up in a magic net

"What?! GRR! I-I can't get free!" Power Girl grunted, struggling to get free.

"I mean they are not here!" Platinum repeated

"I SAW them at the start of the fight." Huntress frowned

"Doesn't mean they're here NOW!" Platinum threw Huntress away, which allowed the violet dressed woman to dodge an arrow

"Then... The Greek Fire!" Cheetah yelled in realisation "It was a distraction!"

"FUCK! Argh. Find them!" Mercy called out, spitting out blood.

*with the Queen and Kate*

The two were at the beach, looking for the boats that the Black Diamond Heroines took and wondered if Lex was on one of them

"Let's go." The Batwoman said confidently

Hippolyta nodded and lead the attack, going to the boat with Kate and began to look around, seeing it was the size of a carrier boat there was a lot of rooms to look around in.

"He's here. I know it." Batwoman hissed, holding the special taser at the ready

"We'll find him. If not, we'll take one of these boats TO find him." Hippolyta answered

"Yeah." Kate nodded, checking the ships computer

"I'll guard your rear." Hippolyta spoke, brandishing her sword

"Don't you mean 'guard THE rear'?" Kate smiled

"I know what I said." Hippolyta smiled back and looked at the door and the roof, thinking of anyone going through any of those entrances

"I am a bad influence on you." Kate smiled "Aha! Found him."

"Where is he?" Hippolyta asked as she didn't turn around, knowing that it would be a fool's notion to do so.

"He's-" Kate began to answer before a loud THUD came through the door.

"Who's there?" Kate gulped, sure all the heavy hitters where on the beach

"I'll go." Hippolyta answered, knowing the blessing of the Gods was still protecting her as she readied to attack

"But..."

"Go, my love! You're the world's last chance!" Hippolyta ordered

With one last kiss, Kate began to start the boat. She was going to kill Lex Luthor.

Hippolyta kicked the door off its hinges as it hit a body, causing it AND the person to fly through to the beach.

"OOF! Argh! That's not nice!" Mary Marvel groaned, getting up from the floor.

"You're not one for 'niceness' at this point in time." Hippolyta answered, giving enough time for Kate to leave.

Kate panted, arriving at a fancy looking door with an L on it

'Alright, Lex...Time to end this.' Kate thought, clutching the taser to kill him.

She raised her foot high and kicked the door open, Lex sitting in a chair naked and bored

"Luthor." Kate glared, disgusted at the mere sight of him.

"Ah, Batwoman. Or should I say 'Kate Kane'?" Lex responded with a shit-eating grin. "I have been waiting for this moment."

Kate didn't respond with words, yet she held the taser in her hand and ran at Lex, not giving him time to react, only to be attacked by a high skilled fighter and kicked away

"ARGH!" Kate grunted as she rolled on the ground and looked up.

It was Cassandra Cain!

"C-Cass?" She gasped seeing her fellow Batfamily.

"Of course. Did you REALLY think I wouldn't protect myself?" Lex smiled. "She had been entertaining me and preparing something for you and the island of lesbians, but now she will capture you. Cassandra, if you are successful you shall have a reward."

"You bastard." Kate grunted as she got up in pain. She may have more experience being Batwoman, but Cass was a master of body movement. She was an open book to her!

And while Kate was trained by the military and was skilled with martial arts, Cass was raised and breathed the stuff. Cassandra was arguably a better fighter than BRUCE!

"Beat her." Lex ordered Cass.

Cass nodded once and ran forward ready to disarm and knock out Kate.

Kate acted quick, barley able to dodge Cassandra's attack

Lex was smiling as he saw this, Cass doing her best to please her master, while Kate was trying to kill him.

Kate tried to throw a punch but she was lifted over Cass' head and landed on her back.

She didn't need to win, she just needed one clear shot on Luthor

Cass had tried to get her away from Lex, getting an upper hand on Kate but there was one thing Kate had over her. Reach.

Cass ran at Kate, ready to disarm her, but Kate ducked down and as Cass was overhead, she gut punched Cass hoping that it would wind her.

It did, but not long enough. As she took aim she was tripped by a scissor kick, almost dropping her chance at victory. Before she could even get her bearings she had to roll out of the way, Cassandra having been trying to pin her instead landing face first on the metal floor

Kate kicked back as she tied to fight Cass off and shoot at Lex.

One clear shot. One clear shot

Those three words kept echoing in her mind

All the while, Lex was sitting and observing, knowing that she was going to try and kill him, but Cass was there fighting FOR him.

Heck considering he knew where that weapon came from, it was not hard to work out, he knew the truth...

He smirked. "Guess old Bruce had a contingency for everything; didn't he?"

Kate's eyes grew intense as she tried to focus her shot, while also fighting off Cass

There was a lack of fear on his face that worried Kate

'Damn it, I HAVE to make the shot!' Kate thought as she kicked Cass in the face to knock her out

It did not work... But she had her opening!

She squeezed the trigger on the taser, the two pins that shot out towards Lex. Time seemed to slow down as the pins flew, hoping to make contact.

They stabbed into Lex's shoulder, Lex's eyes widening as he began to scream in pain

His body began to arch back in pain as the electricity scorched his flesh.

"MASTER!" Cass called out, trying to go to him but thought of stopping Kate from holding the trigger.

... And the shocks stopped

Lex's mouth was agape, his eyes stared at the ceiling as Kate was on the floor and pinned by Cass.

... And then Lex began to laugh

Kate looked on in shock; that SHOULD have worked.

"Oh, that...THAT was something." Lex laughed as he pulled out the taser pins. "That certainly hurt." He frowned

"How? HOW?" Kate grunted, trying to get back up.

"Because Master has plans." Cass answered, still holding Kate down while her breasts pressed against her back.

"Because Batman was too stupid to make the device shoot enough to kill." Lex smirked "At this point his mental ability had degraded down to the point he would have forgotten what he was making half way through and thought it was just another stun gun. Which would have knocked me out, but I had a dose of Kryptonite cocktail when you arrived on my ship. Weight and motion sensors. That still hurt though, good job."

Kate looked at the floor and growled in anger, struggling to get free.

But her struggles where half hearted, as she realised this whole plan had been pointless

"Now. Tell me why Batman wanted to kill me?" Lex asked, kneeling down a bit so he was closer to Batwoman's eye level. So she was looking up at him "I want to hear this."

"To break your mind control of everyone... Because they were connected to your Brian waves..." Kate grunted while trying not to look up since he was naked and it made her feel sick

And Lex started laughing again, clapping

Kate looked at the ground as she felt sick. Not liking how he was reacting.

"Not MY brainwaves. But through devices called 'MasterBoxes'. Interesting little creation that my secretary brought with her." Lex answered

CREAK

"Ah, speaking of." Lex smiled, hearing the door open and dragging in Hippolyta who was beaten and bloody...by an even MORE beaten and bloodied Mercy. "...Good lord, what happened?"

"The bitch was tough." Mercy panted, her right eye swollen and her lips were bloody. Among her costume being torn in places with bruises on her body.

"Oh well. The Amazon's have lost." Lex shrugged

"We-We lost." Kate frowned as she heard that.

"Of course. You could NEVER win. We're steps ahead." Lex answered, grabbing a few MasterBoxes. "Now... For the punishment."

*Time skip*

Lex looked into a large room. Amazons where strapped to chairs via their necks, wrists and ankles. All around the room where hundreds of MasterBoxes. Vibrators where against or inside the Amazons vaginas and asses. On the screen, a porn video playing in an endless loop of him fucking Cassandra which is the reason he was naked when Kate walked in

"Ah, Kate. How're you doing now?" Lex asked with a smile

As Kate was in the front row in her old Batwoman costume, the toys deep inside her with her suit holding them in place

"Fuck... You... Luthor..." She hissed as she cried

"Awe~; don't cry, Kate. You're going to upset our guests." Lex smiled, feigning being hurt. "Besides. I'LL be fucking you soon."

He reached out and cupped her chin, smirking

Kate flinched at the mere touch of his hand and winced. "Your little attack cost me some very respectable toys. AND your entourage hurt Mercy. You're going to have to WORK for it."

"I'm... Never going to be yours." Batwoman glared weakly, even though she knew that was untrue

"Ha." Lex scoffed "Sure you won't. This rough, harsh conversion is the punishment for every Amazon who fought alongside you. In a way, this is all your fault. They will be running a casino in the Black Diamond. Slut waitresses, card dealers and more. All because you went to them for help."

Kate's eyes widened as pleasure filled her body. He was going to put her through this forever. Become a slut, become whatever he wanted her to be. And she didn't know what to do or how to fix this, she had doomed the Amazons.

She was stuck. She had lost and he was going to remake her. He was doing that. And the same with every Amazon who hadn't escaped

'I'll get you Luthor. I'll get you back for this!' Kate thought as she came.

*With Mercy*

"Okay, just sit still." A nurse spoke, having Mercy under red sunlight and disinfecting and fixing her bruises and cuts.

"TSS! OW! That hurts!" Mercy snapped

"I'm sorry, Miss Mercy. But I've never had to heal a Kryptonian before." The nurse answered. "These injuries are extensive."

"Just do it!" She ordered, the nurse being a woman known as Lana Lang

"Fine." Lana frowned and grabbed Mercy's nose. "This WILL hurt."

CRACK!

"HNN! FUCK!" Mercy yelled, kicking the floor as her nose was back in place with a massive hole in the floor now

"There, that was the last thing." Lana answered. "Now try not to get into anymore fights."

"No chance of THAT then." Mercy answered, getting up while dodging her newly made hole and walked off to get some yellow sun to heal quicker. 'EVERY problem has been sorted.'

There was only one person left... After Lex had finished himself with Batwoman and the island of lesbians

'7,120 Amazons captured. From an entire fucking island. One of our biggest hauls YET.' Mercy thought as she wiped her nose, thinking blood was dripping down from it. "We're gonna break those bitches." She thought darkly to herself. "I will make them all fucking pay."

She pushed the doors open and looked like hell, glaring at a bound Queen Hippolyta who was fucked by dildos and in different sex toys.

Around her was thirty MasterBoxes.

She was separated from the other Amazons to be broken HARD. And once she was, she would be brought in like a dog which would destroy the wills of any Amazons who were still resisting

Hippolyta couldn't speak, only moan as she had a ball-gag in her mouth. Her hands and legs were bound while she wore a latex costume that had exposed breasts and waist that were filled by a dildo each, her nipples had nipple clamps that vibrated.

"Hello Queeny." Mercy smiled, removing the gag "Are you ready to be a good Doggy now? Or do I have to leave you another hour?"

Hippolyta panted as she gasped as she came from the dildos and looked at Mercy. "Hou...hisch." She answered her jaw feeling numb from being held open for so long.

"Awe~, I guess then you need that hour." She answered, shoving the gag back into her mouth. "You. Will. NEVER, be free."

She raised a hand, slapping the queen across the face

"Enjoy your stay." She answered, walking off.

*Elsewhere in the tower*

Harley was holding her stomach gently, it was almost time. She was so excited.

Just one month left

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

SoldierOfTheSea: We've got something planned. And it's a MOST enjoyable ending.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

SoldierOfTheSea: Don't worry, it has a happy ending

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Lex frowned, looking in at the Amazon room. There were still around 400 Amazon's who had not fallen, and Batwoman was still hanging in there

"Near four hundred women who haven't fallen. It shouldn't be feasible. But here's the proof." Lex answered, speaking to Mercy. "I can understand that SOME might resist, BATMAN couldn't resist. GREEN LANTERNS can't resist. HOW is it that THEY CAN?" All the while an Amazon was bouncing on his cock with marker pen writing on her was getting fucked.

Words like 'Whore', 'Cock toilet' and any other cruel words he could think of

"Because they still have hope. And pride." Mercy smiled "They believe their Queen would not fall so they refuse to do the same."

"And how IS Queen 'Whore-Polyta'?" Lex asked as he came inside the Amazon.

Merch answered by tugging on a leash she was holding, which lead outside the room

Soon, steps entered the room, but they weren't from feet. But from hands AND feet. Crawling on the floor was Queen Hippolyta. She had bleached hair, tanned skin, a tramp-stamp tattoo and piercings on her nipples, clit and tongue. She was made into 'Mera 2.0' for the Greek Fire back on Themyscira. Wearing little more than a cupless frilly bra and panties, cat ears and a tail butt-plug, Hippolyta of the Amazons was nothing more than Mercy's toy...whom she THOROUGHLY broke.

"Aww. Aren't you a pretty little slut, right?" Mercy grinned

"Yes Mistress!" She moaned

"Want a yummy cock?" Mercy grinned deeply "MUCH better than a disgusting dirty pussy, isn't it?"

"Yes. Much, MUCH better." Hippolyta answered, crawling to Lex as he pulled the creampied Amazon off and urged her forward to pleasure him

"Not yet Lex baby!" Mercy grinned "... In front of them. Where they can all see."

Lex smiled darkly at that, he was so used to fucking girls in his office he didn't think about showing the other 'recruits'.

He grabbed the former queen's leash and led her into the... The well the brainwashing room. Where the porno of him fucking Black Bat into a mindless heap was still playing on repeat

The porno soon stopped, the Amazons and Batwoman still being pleasured by the dildos but remained as strong as they could

As they a came to their senses, realising the endless visuals and noises of a porno had stopped suddenly, their eyes widened as they saw their queen on all fours

"Well, well, well. Look at you all. All trying to stay strong for your queen. Well, shame for you, you've been holding out for a whore." Lex answered as he gestured to Hippolyta.

The Amazons panted and almost cried as they saw their Queen having become a degraded form of who she once was.

"Sit, dog." Mercy ordered, to which Hippolyta obliged.

Kate looked on as she felt tears flow through her mask and leaked out from it.

"Master? Can I suck your cock please? I'm so hungry." Hippolyta begged softly

"I'm sorry, 'Whore-Polyta'; could you say that louder?" Lex asked, wanting her voice to break the remaining Amazons.

"Please! Fuck my face master!" She yelled "Or fuck my pussy! Or my ass! I don't care! I just need a cock!"

Mercy and Lex just laughed. "Look at your 'Precious Queen' now. A hungry slut for cock!"

"And I'm MORE than happy to oblige." Lex answered, letting Mercy lift her up and sheathe him onto his throbbing shaft and began to pound her.

He began to fuck the queen, in front of everyone who was resisting

At the sight several Amazon's began to scream in orgasmic bliss, others begging for a cock. They just gave up

Kate cried as she saw her love being used like a fuck-toy by Lex and Mercy. She lost her will to fight. She lost her love.

She slumped, going limp as she gave in. Letting the devices reshape her

Hippolyta moaned as she was cumming from Lex's cock and moaned loudly as she was creampied by him

"Ah...Perfect. You're going to carry my child. Understand?" Lex spoke aloud, telling Hippolyta.

"Yes, yes! I'll have your baby." Hippolyta panted happily.

He grinned, pulling out and walking towards Batwoman

"You see, Kate? I've won." Lex held her chin and made her look at him. "Prep her, I want this lesbian becoming my afternoon slut before the end of the day."

Kate whimpered and kissed his penis

Lex smiled as he stained Kate's lips with his cum to give her a small sample as he walked out with Mercy, who was lifting up the cum-drunk Hippolyta.

"Prepare the jet for tomorrow." He stated "The Fortress awaits."

"Yes, Mr Luthor." Mercy smiled licking her lips.

Kate cried, moaning as she came and accepting the brainwashing. She was wet clay, being remoulded as they wanted

Lex and Mercy were now walking out of the room and heading to his armoury. They were expecting a fight, but not really.

*the next day*

Lex looked out the window, seeing endless ocean under the jet

"Ah, the Arctic Circle. Near the home of the Fortress of Solitude." Lex spoke, wearing appropriate attire.

A suit, showing his superiority. He smiled, raising his glass to show he wanted more champagne

"We'll be approaching the Fortress within the hour." Mercy spoke.

"Good." He frowned, shaking his glass again and frowing "Bar girl! Drink!" He ordered

"Sorry Master." Kate Kane whimpered as she ran over

Kate had her hair tied back into a bun, wearing a cocktail waitress dress attire with fishnet stockings and a black choker. She carried over a bottle of champagne and began to pour carefully.

Even as her legs quivered, wetness pouring down them

"That's enough." He ordered

She stopped and took the bottle back as Lex took a sip.

"Hmm, good." He answered, enjoying the beverage. "Very good. We have an hour, so on your knees."

"Yes, Master." Kate nodded and did so, being obedient.

She looked up at him like a starting puppy

"Good girl. Say 'ah'." He ordered as he revealed his cock to her.

"AH~Hmm!" She moaned and took his member into her mouth and almost swallowed it whole.

It was like all she loved in the world was her master's penis

In the past she would have been disgusted at the very idea of this, showing how utterly the MasterBoxes rewrote her

"Hey, enjoying yourself in there?" Mercy asked as she set the jet to autopilot.

"Yes, we are." Lex answered and held Kate's head down onto his cock. "Care to join? I know you've been feeling absent in our sessions."

"No way. I'm excited and wanted to wait." She winked

"Fair enough." Lex answered, bobbing Kate's head on his cock

He smirked, cumming in the Batwoman's mouth happily

'I can't WAIT to see Clark's face when we turn up.' Lex thought. "Clean yourself up." He ordered Kate.

She nodded, swallowing

*Time skip*

Lex and Mercy were now out at the front of the Fortress of Solitude, Mercy opening the doors with her strength.

She used her strength to lift the giant key and opened the Fortress, the two walking in with some of their strongest slaves as well as those they knew would hurt the Man of Steel the most

Supergirl and Power Girl. His cousins.

Lois Lane and Diana.

Mary Marvel and Batwoman

Livewire and Killer Frost

Cheetah and Batgirl

Batman and Catwoman

Nightwing and the Flash

He and Mercy where up front, followed by the three villainesses

Diana, Supergirl, Power Girl and Mary Marvel where all on all fours behind them , being lead on leashes by Cheetah, Killer Frost and Livewire

And finally Batgirl, Batwoman and Lois where following at the rear holding several suit cases and bags

Each girl was dressed in a twisted version of their costumes either looking sexy or like some form of maid/worker

"In we go." Mercy smiled.

"Yes, Mistress/Mercy." The group answered, following her

Lex walked silent, confidently. Walking through this home of an alien, seeing his servants outfits reflected in the ice

Inside the Fortress, there were statues and various mementoes. "Wow...I don't remember even half of these." Mercy whispered seeing all the items. "Awesome!"

Supergirl wore a pairing thigh high red stripped boots, tight blue shorts that looked like a second skin and had hoped for her pussy and ass, a blue skirt that didn't even cover all the shorts, a tight blue shirt that ended just last her nipples with the S logo invite normal place, hanging off the bottom of the cut off shirt

Power Girl wore similar boots to Supergirl but with even larger heels and in blue, a tighter sleeveless version of her normal leotard that had an even larger boob hole which didn't even cover her nipples, tighter blue gloves that went to her elbows and a zipper over her lower holes

Diana was wearing a blue stripper bra and booty shorts with gold choker and red boots.

Mary was wearing a black maid's costume, a thunderbolt-shaped boob-window that exposed her torso and a tiny thong and latex gloves and boots.

Batgirl wore a grey sleeveless maid outfit with a skirt that barley passed her hips, a yellow apron, yellow latex elbow length gloves, yellow high heel knee high boots and a yellow maid headband. A black bat symbol on the chest of her apron

Catwoman's was black latex suit that covered her entire body from the neck down, black elbow length leather gloves and leather ankle high boots with a cat-shaped mask on her nose revealing the rest of her face and her whip around Batman's neck like a leash.

Cheetah was in her human form and her outfit was red nylon with long sleeves and leather platform boots, with a cheetah symbol on her left breast

Killer Frost' wore a light blue corset and thong, both connected to garter-belts that went down to hear thigh high dark blue latex leggings, light blue high heeled shoes with spoke like heels made of ice and a blue leather jacket

And lastly, Livewire's outfit was very 'rock star'. A tight black thong made of latex, which looked more like a thin line painted on her pale body. Black knee high boots with metal spikes coming from her ankles. A black corset-like bra. Several hands around her arms with spikes coming out sparkled in the light. And a leather jacket tied around her waist like a belt

"Now, be a good boy, Brucie." Catwoman ordered Batman

"Yes Mistress." He nodded

The group soon entered a spectacular room, where a single man was sitting at a table with a beard

The man was dishevelled and looking flabby but still toned. His eyes were darkened and he seemed to have toned everything out.

He looked like a body builder who had not been in the sun or worked out for a month or two. Still very impressive but not in their best possible shape

"Ah. Superman. How nice to see you." Lex grinned

Superman looked up slowly as he saw him, his nemesis...and he didn't seem to respond.

"I like what you've done with the place." Lex answered seeing the dirt all over the place "I guess you have no idea what has been happening to the world since you locked yourself away?"

Superman slowly shook his head as he looked at the groups of women who were behind him...and his heart sank. His friends. His family...Dressed like this. But he felt like he was numb.

... then Lois walked forward, Clark finally noticing her...

His heart broke again but he was also overwhelmed by rage

"Why. Is. SHE. Here?" Clark growled as he saw her, turning to Lex.

Clark got up and went to strangle Lex, but his hands were quickly wrapped up by Diana's lasso of truth.

She held it tightly, raising her leg she wrapped it around the lasso and pulled her let down which threw Superman face first into the ground

"Hnn!" Clark grunted as he was bound to the ground.

"Lex...Can I ask something?" Mercy whispered to Lex, asking something in his ear.

"Yes? Hmm? Oh, always wondered for that?" He asked

"I've done it to the others." Mercy smiled, looking at Clark

"Very well. I've no qualms of it." Lex smiled, looking at the struggling Clark. "Go ahead."

Mercy licked her lips, knowing this would be her crowning jewel for her lustful glory. She brought Clark onto his back and pinned him down. "Don't struggle...I'm gonna give you what Lois didn't."

"What are you taking about... You madwoman?" He grunted, the lack of sunlight making him weaker than his alternate time line daughter

"Oh~, that hurts my feelings...Don't worry. I'll make you feel better." Mercy answered, kissing him forcefully as she stripped off and stripped HIM off.

She took off her panties, pulling up her shirt over her breasts, took off his boxers and pants. Grinning she squatted over him, rubbing his dick

"I bet this is the first time since you've gotten laid...Even rubbed one off?" Mercy asked

"Sh-Shut up." Clark groaned, trying to hold it back.

"Here we go daddy." She grinned, lowering herself and moaning

"AH! OH! Yes!" Mercy moaned happily, having successfully fucked all her family members.

"Wh-what did you say?" Clark moaned, as he was fucking Mercy

"I'm certain you heard. This is Mercy. Your daughter." Lex answered with a smirk

Clark's eyes widened in shock, feeling his brain snap and his courage and morals shatter...but for some obscure reason, his cock was harder as Mercy bounced on his member with fervour and lust.

"She is Mercy Kent. Our daughter from the future." Lois said with a hypnotic mindless smile "Or was. She made the universe better. She made it Master's."

All the women there licked her lips at Superman's penis, but none moved as they where loyal to their master/lover

"Okay Superman. Want me to explain what is going to happen?" Lex smirked, leaning down next to Clark's head

Clark moaned as he felt his cock almost cumming, but wanted to know. He nodded, wanting to also break Lex's nose but Diana still had his arms tied above his head

"I have these special devices called MasterBoxes. They are what did this to all your friends, all your enemies, every hero and any villain that didn't fall in line, every political leader... I control the world Superman." Lex grinned before he clapped his hands "How about a demonstration of how utterly I have changed them? On, I know. Batman! What is 2 plus 2?"

Bruce didn't answer until Catwoman gave him a nod.

"Two plus two...err...seven?" Batman responded

"See? Batman is a dunce." Lex smiled.

"Batwoman, what is your favourite thing in the world?"

"That's easy!" She giggled "Cocks! Dicks! Penises! Cum! Semen! Spunk! Master fucking my cunt, ass and mouth!"

"D-Damn it! AAAHHH!" Clark moaned, cumming into Mercy's cunt.

"AH! Oh, daddy! Your hot cum's in my naughty pussy." Mercy moaned, smiling as she rubbed salt into the wound and she didn't stop

"So, want to know what I will do?" Lex asked, slapping him lightly

Clark grunted as he just took this abuse, listening to Lex and fucking his daughter. "Wh-What?"

"I am going to leave hundreds, maybe a thousand MasterBoxes in your home. As well as these girls, minus Mercy and Lois, staying to watch you. You have two choices. Stay here and be changed, or fly into space and kill yourself. If you fight back, I will kill Lois and your parents. Understood?" Lex smiled

Clark gasped as he came again. Lose his mind...or lose his family.

Was it a family?

He never conceived this girl, he never slept with Lois

'I-I can't...Mum...Dad...FUCK!' Clark grunted and came again. "I-I'll leave."

"You leave? Fly into space and kill yourself?" Lex asked, sounding disappointed "I didn't think you'd be such a coward. And here is your baby girl, who was so looking forward to be reunited with her."

"Come on, daddy. Stay. We can have LOTS of fun!" Mercy moaned, bucking her hips again and again. "Maybe Mummy can join in to?"

Clark groaned as he heard that, imagining Lois...and tried to keep his answer.

"There's a good chap. Now, Lois. Why don't you give him what Clark here has been missing out on." Lex clapped his hands together. "Girls, place MasterBoxes everywhere. I don't want a single space missed." He instructed

"Yes Master." They nodded, doing as they were told

'This is it...I've won. EVERYWHERE is mine!' Lex thought proudly as he looked down at Superman.

"Now. What to do with you?" He grinned, poking Superman's cheek with his shoe

"Oh fuck!" Mercy moaned as her womb was filled with more cum

"How does it feel, Mercy? Being filled with daddy's cum?" Lex asked

"So good." She smiled happily

"Lex...I want to fuck my daughter." Lois asked. "May I?"

"Of course." Lex nodded, letting Lois grab a dildo and kissed Mercy, readying for an incestuous threesome.

Lex laughed, sitting in Superman's chair

"Ha. Still warm." Lex commented, turning around and looked at the crystals behind him. "Now...what're these?"

'I've won.' he thought

*Time Skip*

It was about a month after Lex took Superman's freedom, he was ruling the world...and he was at the birth of Harley's child.

Harley was currently exhausted as giving birth was hard on her.

Lex immediately ordered the doctors to check the baby's parentage, since he had given them more funding to make DNA tests MUCH more efficient.

Lex was currently pacing in the hall with Mercy.

"Calm down, it's gonna be fine." Mercy answered, thinking it'll be alright.

"Harley's child is born and I NEED to know if I'M the father, Mercy. I'm NOT raising-" Lex growled

"Harley!" Poison Ivy arrived after being from work.

"She's in there." Mercy pointed.

Ivy quickly entered the room and saw the exhausted Harley.

"Mr Luthor." A doctor spoke, holding the results for the baby.

In the room, Ivy was sitting next to Harley. "Hey...Hey, Mama Harley." Ivy whispered

"Red." Harley whispered back, extremely tired. "You made it.

"Of course I did, I raced over from Gotham." Ivy smiled "I was sorting out Master Lex's forest restoration project. Came as fast as I could."

"Red...Did...Did you see my baby?" Harley asked

"No, where is it?" Ivy asked

"With...with the other babies." Harley answered.

"Okay." Ivy nodded kissing her head, walking to the baby section.

A nurse came in as Ivy went out, Ivy was excited to see her little god-child.

"Lex, I'm going to see the baby. Do you want to come with?" Ivy asked as she saw a disheartened Lex

"Ivy...I'm sorry. The baby...It didn't make it." Mercy answered sadly.

Ivy's heart shattered. She didn't even get to see it. "Wh-what?"

"It didn't make it." Lex answered in anger and sadness, his hand shaking as he began to leave.

Ivy looked at the both of them and ran off to try and get at LEAST a glimpse before the baby was gone. Heading to the housing area for newborns. It took at least ten minutes, being told by doctors and nurses that they shouldn't be disturbed. But Ivy just wanted to see Harley's baby.

"I'm sorry, Ms Isley. Mrs Luthor's child isn't here." The doctor apologised. "Please." He gestured to the exit.

Walking back heartbroken, Ivy went to see Harley, tears almost dripping from her eyes. "H-Harley?" She whispered, holding her best friend's hand waiting for a response. "Harley? Are-Are you?"

"She's asleep." The nurse on station spoke

"But-but doesn't she know-?" Ivy asked

"You can come back tomorrow Miss. But for now, she needs rest." The nurse asked

"I-I understand. Good night, Harley." She gently kissed her best friend's head gently.

Ivy stood up, following Lex and the others out of the building

Superman was waiting downstairs, dressed in a butler's outfit... When alarms went off inside the hospital

"What's going on?" Ivy asked feeling dread travel down her spine

"Mr Luthor! It's your wife!" A nurse yelled, running out

"What's wrong?" Lex asked

"She...She's unresponsive. She's gone." The nurse explained

"Wh-what?" Lex and Ivy asked, the latter going inside crying as she heard that news.

"Are you certain?" Lex asked

"Yes, Mr Luthor." The nurse answered

Ivy ran inside, going to Harley's side as they took her away.

She ran in, seeing a Doctor trying to resuscitate the unmoving body of Harley

But unfortunately...nothing. Harley was gone.

Ivy fell to the floor in shock, screaming Harley's name as she tried to help bring her back.

"Miss Isley, Miss Isley. She's...She's gone." The Doctor apologised.

"No! No!" She cried, the woman she loved gone

She had lost them, Harley's baby AND Harley...Her heart was broken.

"Miss, do you need help?" The nurse asked

Ivy just continued to cry, holding her close

*Time skip*

Ivy was now back at her LexCorp bedroom, she wanted to be alone and needed ice cream to soothe the pain.

She slowly walked to the kitchens where she heard talking from Mercy and an angry tone from Lex.

"That fucking slut of a wife." Lex growled as he paced.

"It's done. She's dead." Mercy answered honestly and uncaringly.

"Don't you think I know that? But she HUMILIATED me!" Lex answered. "That bastard of hers...Wayne's spawn. That WHORE!"

'H-Harley's baby.' Ivy thought as she was hiding.

"Look. Look. Lex, Lex. It's okay. It's okay." Mercy urged, holding him down "It's fine. You've got over twenty women pregnant right now. Sure, it sucks Harley died, but we don't have to deal with her son. Shipped off to another country with so many different types of documents, even if someone WANTED to find him they couldn't. But you control the world, I don't understand why you even did all that."

"Because old habits Mercy, that's all." Lex sighed "At least we still have Ivy. She is possibly the best fuck I have ever had."

"Better than me?" Mercy pouted

"Yes, you whore." He grinned, kissing her

Ivy was frozen, wide eyed as she felt the world shatter around her... Replaced by rage 'You will pay Luthor.' she thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Lex Luthor Victorious Epilogue

**Lex Luthor Victorious**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to DC**

 **Reviews:**

SoldierOfTheSea: It is, we put a LOT into this ending.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

SoldierOfTheSea: It will

 **Author's note:**

MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is the LAST chapter of 'Lex Luthor Victorious'. We will NEVER make a sequel to this story. Thank you to everyone who's stayed with us thus far and have a happy new year.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It has been two years since Lex had fully successfully taken over the world. Mercy was his right-hand woman and top bitch in his harem. And she was lapping up EVERY pussy and sucking EVERY cock as she could in the harem and boy-toys.

Lex's brood was up in midway double digits. Nearly fifty kids from his sluts.

We go to the Black Diamond, the best business in the world

And right now, there were two women in a room being fucked by two women with strap-ons. The two women in question were a pregnant Power Girl and Supergirl, being anal-fucked.

A real special treat, easily costing three million, and the women were happy to pay

Out of the room, was Black Canary giving off a striptease to up to fifty horny people throwing $1000's to her.

She shook her ass, her jacket falling off her shoulder sensually

In another room Bane was fucking the three Batgirl's, his loyalty to Lex allowing him to do this as much and often as he wanted for free

"AH! That's it, get covered." Bane moaned, cumming from a two-woman tit-fuck and fingering the third Batgirl and coating them with his seed.

Elsewhere in the arena we see Mary Marvel and Wonder Woman fighting

"RIP HER TOP OFF!" Voices cheered, calling out for not blood but boobs.

"Fuck her ass with the dildo!" Another yelled

Elsewhere we find the Amazon Casino, the most recent addition to the place

The casino was filled to the brim with slot machines, roulette wheels, card tables and even a 'Wheel of Fortune' game.

The Amazons were dressed up like Playboy bunnies, some of them had little messed up makeup but that was because...

"JACKPOT!" A man cheered as he got 777 on the slot machine.

"Congratulations sir." An Amazon smiled as she parted her uniform away to expose her pussy while holding a condom packet in her teeth. "Time for your bonus prize!"

The man smiled, unzipping his trousers and took the condom ready to fuck his 'bonus prize'. "AH! Fuck you're tight!" He moaned, plunging his cock into her pussy

We zoom out of the Black Diamond and see the world, the state everywhere else was in

There were LexCorp towers on every continent, EVERY city and town. If this was a child's comic, there would just be a giant 'LexCorp' logo just stamped onto it.

But down at Gotham, in the empty Arkham Asylum there were people hiding out in there.

While there was no war, no true crime and almost no one was poor for long, while tech had advanced so far there were no more diseases and no more religion to separate people... No one was free or happy.

Except for the Resistance, hidden away in this old destroyed and earn out building

Their meeting room? The centre of their operation?

The cell where the Joker died

"Okay, so we're all here." A woman's voice spoke, talking to a large group of people as she was hidden in shadows.

"Yes." Wally West, the Flash, nodded. With him was his wife Linda and their kids

Alongside them were a good 150 Amazons that had escaped the battle of Themyscira

With them where Bleez and Dex-Starr of the Red Lanterns, Saint Walker of the Blue Lanterns and Lyssa Drak of the Sinestro Corps. Lex had used the Green Lanterns and other aliens under his control to spread his MasterBoxes and newer devices all over the universe. Having taken over all but the Indigo Tribe, who where in hiding, very few members were not under Lex's enslavement

"But what can we do besides hide here?" Superboy growled. Superboy, the half clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. He had been in the future, the 31st century, when all this was happening and he saw time itself changing around him. Brainiac5 managed to send him back in time at the last moment, saving him. And with his Luthor DNA he was immune to the MasterBoxes

"Black Adam's distraction should be set to start anymonent. We can stop this." Their leader frowned "We can fix everything. Flash... Wally. Are you ready?"

"I'm going to have to be." Wally nodded.

"Good." The leader answered

However they were all cautious, afraid.

Once Wally was plugged into the machine that was it. As he was charging it his children would be powerless and they'd basically be a beacon that LexCorp would see across the world

They knew most of them would die or be Boxed after this but if they could JUST buy ENOUGH time for Wally, he could make it so this never happened

Wally was going to use a device they had created that would channel all the Speed Force into him and then shoot him though time. He was basically becoming a Time Bullet

"You've got this, Dad." Jai and Irey spoke to their father.

"I know you can do this, Wally." Linda kissed him for what could be the last time.

"You carry our hopes, Wallace." Saint Walker spoke hopefully

"Don't fuck this up." Bleez stated simply, stroking Dex-Starr who purred in agreement while the Amazons bowed respectfully

The entire resistance walked through the old Asylum, preparing for all of their sacrifices. They walked to what was once the electroshock therapy room where a full body brace connected to a treadmill and some other tech sat their waiting

"Everyone gear up." Superboy spoke, readying himself for the assault.

Linda and her children grabbed some tranquiliser guns, the Amazons surrounded the machine to protect it and Wally who was putting the body brace on.

He stood atop the treadmill, beginning to strap his legs in while the leader began to set up the machine when...

BOOM!

"No! How did she find us already?!" Superboy cursed

"I have to-" Wally spoke, quickly putting the leg straps on.

"Just start running!" Lyssa Drak ordered, powering up her ring.

"No! If the machine isn't set up properly and Wally isn't strapped in, it won't work!" The leader yelled "Just hold her off!"

"Okay, WE'LL hold her off!" The Amazons answered going out to stop her.

"I'll help." Linda spoke, going to Wally to strap himself in.

"Ready, Dex-Starr?" Bleez asked

"Yes!" Dex-Starr nodded and powered up their rings flying out to fight.

They flew off, leaving Linda with their leader and Superboy, to battle

Mercy Luthor, in her Ultrawoman costume, walked in confidently

"Awe, isn't this cute? A resistance." Mercy smiled and frowned. "And Amazons...I remember some of YOU." She cracked her knuckles

"You will FALL here!" Lyssa Drak proclaimed

"REALLY? YOU believe that?" Mercy laughed. "I'm not the same as I was, TWO YEARS AGO!" She flew into them and crushed into the Amazon's shields to break their arms.

"I took a SunBath." She grinned, preparing to heat beam an Amazon's head off... When she got napalm blood spewed in her eyes

"ARGH! FUCK! FUCK! THAT BURNS!" Mercy screamed as her eyes were burning

"Take that BITCH!" Bleez and Dex-Starr spat at her and began to pummel her into the ground.

Mercy snarled and grabbed Bleez by the ankle, slamming her against Dex-Starr and throwing both through a wall

CRUNCH!

Bleez coughed up blood as she and Dex-Starr were thrown into the wall.

"D-Dex?" She grunted, trying to look at the cat.

"M-Mommy?" Dex thought sadly, mewing one last time...and lost his Red lantern armour.

"Dex?" Bleez's eyes shrunk back while Mercy was crushing through the Amazons.

"Fucking Red Lanterns!" Mercy glared, her eyes healing to fight.

Bleez went over to Dex and stroked him, trying to wake him up...But nothing.

She roared in unmatched rage, her power flying up to new heights

"Huh? ARGH!" Mercy turned and was being ploughed by Bleez who was screaming in agony and was clawing at Mercy's face and punching her with EVERYTHING she had!

"... You done?" Mercy asked, catching Bleez's hand after almost a whole minute of brutal punches

"Huh? How?" Bleez asked as her hand was crushed, breaking her Lantern Ring and disconnecting her from the Red Lantern powers.

She fell to her knees, coughing violently as her heart stopped beating

"SunBath, bitch." Mercy smiled before she whispered in Bleez's ear "This is all your fault by the way. Should have been more careful with Adam." She grinned, throwing her away

Bleez was caught by Saint Walker, who uses his blue light to heal her from the effects of the red ring bringing her back to life

Bleez coughed violently as she was brought back to life, held by the Blue Lantern.

"What. Do you. Mean?" Bleez coughed, trying to know what she meant.

"I'll tell you AFTER I break these Amazons." Mercy answered, shooting her laser vision at them, melting their shields and burned them.

She laughed, madness in her eyes

"Now I know why villains do this. Killing can be fun!" Mercy smiled as the Amazons remaining were now down to ten with the others being either dead or severely burned. "Now...for YOU two."

"You will NOT harm her." Saint Walker spoke, protecting her.

Mercy just laughed loudly. "Oh, YOU think you can do anything? There's no Green lantern to give you POWER, Walker!" She grabbed his head and began to crush it. "You're practically mortal."

CRUSH!

Mercy had crushed Saint Walker's head like a grape, kneeling down to a terrified Bleez. "You left a hickey. Right here. On Black Adam." She pointed to the left-hand side of her neck. "Almost burned on...From your Red Lantern Napalm." She quickly landed a MasterBox onto Bleez...and it zapped her, changing her like it did Catwoman all those years ago. "Don't worry...You'll be fine after this. Part of our loving global community."

She grinned, seeing the pain on Bleez's face from the rapid and overpowered Boxing

She stood up, letting the blue skinned woman fall to the floor unconscious as she continued to walk through the Asylum

"You won't get any further than that!" Lyssa spoke, summoning monstrosities from her Lantern Ring.

"Oh please. I tanked Amazons AND Lanterns. What chance do YOU have?" Mercy laughed, shrugging it off, and not caring that she was moist from the previous fight.

" **A** chance." Lyssa answered, shooting out the constructs at Mercy...and they weren't doing ANYTHING.

"You know, I was impressed. You hiding here. After I broke Black Adam he confessed." Mercy answered, punching the constructs. "He said 'I'll never find them'. I saw it as a challenge."

"Then HOW?!" Lyssa answered, trying to force Mercy back

"X. Ray. Vision. I scanned the Earth to try and find where you'd hide out...And using lead to cover Arkham? Clever. But an OBVIOUS place to hide." Mercy answered and grabbed Lyssa's hand and ripped the ring off her hand and placed a quick acting MasterBox on her.

Lyssa screamed as her mind was being broken and reformed like a billion-piece jigsaw made of clay. She was dropped to the ground and convulsing violently as she was being rewritten

Inside the lab, Wally was finishing up getting strapped in. The last line was panicking that Mercy was getting closer.

"Shit! We've got to start!" Linda panicked

CRUSH!

"Yoo-hoo, Ms Resistance Leader. Where are you?" Mercy sung playfully, cumming from each victory she had from fighting the Resistance.

She had not been this excited in nearly two years

Wally frowned, flinching as the treadmill started up and the machines turned on. Power beginning to flow through him

His kids looked visibly tired, the lightning fading from their eyes

"I-I'm sorry." Wally apologised as he began to run.

"Just. Just go." Jai answered, holding up a gun at the door.

With Mercy, she was standing at the ripped open door and saw the Resistance Leader...and she was met with a large fist made of poisonous vines

"No way... You're the leader?!" Mercy laughed, using her heat vision to destroy the vines

Emerging from the room was Poison Ivy!

She was sending vine after vine, tree after tree at Mercy, trying to slow her down or stop her. "Fuck you!" Ivy snapped, shooting more plants at Mercy.

"Awe, that's cute. I never would've guessed." Mercy answered, ripping them off. "So, care to explain? Or can I guess?"

Ivy just ignored her, using the ground itself to attack Mercy. To no avail, but this was honestly, giving her all.

"Well, it's not money...It's not sex. We've got PLENTY of both. So WHY?" Mercy asked. "Can't be because of anything important."

"HARLEY!" Ivy snarled. "AND HER BABY!"

Mercy looked down and burned the vines away. "OH~! THAT'S why? You're upset cause your friend and her baby died?"

"I HEARD YOU! YOU STOLE THEM FROM ME!" Ivy cried, screaming at Mercy, using the Earth to pole-vault her upwards.

"Oh. You overheard." Mercy played it off. "Well, she WAS a slut. And Lex didn't want to raise a child that was his."

"YOU CUNT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, **I HATE YOU**!" Ivy screamed "I WAS THE CHILD'S GODMOTHER! I LOVED HER! YOU STOLE THEM FROM ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mercy broke free of the vines and grabbed Ivy by the throat and stabbed her with a hypodermic needle.

Ivy choked as the needle's injection flowed through her.

"A little concoction." Mercy smiled and kissed her roughly, tonguing her as she pulled her close. "AH. See? No more 'Poison Ivy'. JUST 'Ivy' now."

"H-How?" Ivy choked

"You REALLY didn't think we'd forget you? Lex was getting tired of using those pills...So we made something to beat YOU." Mercy answered, plunging her fingers into Ivy's pussy. "And I'll tell you this...I'm going to break you. You're going to be the 'front door candy' at Black Diamond." She threatened as she clipped a MasterBox onto Ivy's skin, making her convulse and scream.

"You're going to be the front door pussy that EVERYONE will use to get in. You'll be addicted to cock and cum, you're going to be nothing more than a cumdumpster!" Mercy answered, floating down as she dropped her to the soft grass and had Ivy drool and scream from the MasterBox.

"Now...Who ELSE is here?" Mercy went back inside and tried to find them

In the basement, Wally was running as best as he could, but due to his exposure to the MasterBoxes, it was dampening his speed, but he was pushing through that barrier.

Wally was still charging, feeling the Speed-Force pour into him. His body was sparking with yellow lightning that became blue.

CRASH!

"Knock, knock." Mercy smirked.

"Mercy!" Linda gulped, shooting at Mercy with the tranquiliser gun but she missed due to Mercy's advanced speed.

"Naughty, naughty." She slapped Linda away and landed a MasterBox on her.

"MUM!" Her children called out

"Don't worry, you're gonna-. Wait...Who're you?" Mercy asked, following a punch to her face by Conner.

"I'm Superboy! Keep going, Wally!" Conner called out, giving his friend hope as he pushed her back and out of the Asylum.

"Thanks, Conner." Wally answered, speeding up faster as the blue of the lightning was turning white.

As Mercy was pummelled out of the Asylum she was flying in the air. "Ptoo! What? Who ARE you?" She asked as she spat out a little blood

"I already told you. 'Superboy'." Conner answered, shooting eye-blasts at Mercy, who she blocked the attack as best she could.

"RARGH! 'Superboy'...I think my father told me about you. The whiny teenager who tried to destroy the multi-verse?" Mercy asked, insulting him.

"Wrong one." He threw a punch down at her, to which she blocked but understandably struggled, causing a crater in the island.

"HA!" She smiled as she clipped a MasterBox onto him as she slapped him away into the ground.

Conner growled as he looked at her with glowing eyes. The MasterBox not having ANY effect on him!

"But-but how?" Mercy asked in fear. "It SHOULD'VE worked!"

Conner ripped off the MasterBox off his cheek and crushed it in his hand. "Let me guess, THIS was what you used to enslave the world?"

Mercy glared and used her frost-breath to freeze Conner, only for him to leap out of the way. Conner plummeted down and began to punch her over and over. 'I don't understand. How? How is he not affected?'

She kicked him in the stomach and flung him away as she got out of the crater he had made with her. "Urgh...Who. ARE you? Why doesn't the MasterBox WORK on you?"

Conner wiped the blood from his mouth and stared. "I guess you don't know?"

"Know WHAT?" Mercy asked

"I'm a clone of Superman." Conner answered

"I guess THAT much!" Mercy responded in anger.

"AND Lex Luthor!" Conner proclaimed.

Mercy froze at that. Her slut-brain was shut off. Did she hear that right? Conner is the clone of her father AND Lex. 'That. That's why it doesn't work. The MasterBoxes aren't programmed to Lex's DNA! HE'S IMMUNE!'

"By the look on your face...I say you fucked up." Conner answered, shooting his fist into her gut, causing her to cough up blood and uppercut her into the sky.

Conner Kent, the most badass Superboy

Mercy was coughing as she was taken back. This Superboy, had Lex's DNA, he was a spanner in the works. He NEEDED to be taken out!

"I'm. Going. To. Kill you!" Mercy glared down, her eyes turning her gaze into plasma, ready to fire back at Conner.

Conner inhaled and shot back with his own frost breath, to collide with Mercy's superheated eye beams. The combination of ice and plasma caused an explosion that shot heated water vapour about the field, leaving a soot and steam cloud that covered the ground. It didn't matter, Mercy's and Conner's X-Ray vision saw through it and were now beginning a fight which blew it all away.

"I'll stop you!" Conner answered, getting a punch to the face as Mercy retaliated and the two fell to the floor, but with Conner lying on his back.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY HARD WORK!" Mercy screamed, pushing him back and panting heavily. "I don't care WHO you are! You piece of shit! I'm the daughter of Superman! The TRUE heir of Superman!"

A deafening silence was on the battlefield, only with the two breathing heavily. As Mercy began to leave, she heard the crumbling of stone behind her.

Conner panted as he got up and knew he was going on fumes now...He had to end this. To give Wally more time. Or just enough. "I. Am. Conner Kent. Son of Clark Kent. A man of Earth AND Krypton. I am Superboy. A Teen Titan, a member of the Legion of Superheroes." He looked at his and saw the ring. "I came back from the 31st Century to undo what you've done." Clenching his fist, he heated the ring to a brilliant white. "I am Kon-El. A hero." He looked at her.

"You are DEAD!" Mercy roared

"No! I AM A MAN!" Conner retaliated and put ALL of his power, every last drop, his burning passion, his heroic determination to beat Mercy, his ambition to save his friends and family, every sinew and fibre of his being into this single punch.

The speed of the ring looked like a bolt of lightning, a burning comet that scorched the atmosphere with a weight of the sun right into Mercy's stomach.

The blazing white-hot sun that was the ring connected to her costume and Mercy's stomach was penetrated, it all happened so fast that her costume was partially burnt away, burning the crest off her costume and cauterised the gaping hole that was her stomach.

Mercy screamed in absolute agony and roared shooting all of her 'back up' solar energy from her eyes at Conner, vaporising him before her very eyes.

His body was nothing but ash now, with only the Legion of Heroes ring that broke through her Kryptonian skin remaining.

Mercy fell to her knees, screaming and crying in pain, she had NEVER felt this level of torture before. She could still feel it, the burning sun that replaced her stomach and the absolute weight of his fist.

She was fatally wounded...but she couldn't stop now. Something...was causing a storm in the Asylum. A bright. White. Storm.

Using what power she had left, she flew into the Asylum, to get Wally. She would kill him. Kill them all. She would survive this.

In the basement, Wally was vibrating more and more, almost reaching that point where Time's vibrations could be met.

Mercy crashed through the floor and glared at Wally.

"Don't stop!" Jai and Irey called out, as they protected their mother

Mercy shot out two meagre eye blasts at the two, causing the roof to fall

"Run dad, RUN!" Wally's children called out, urging their father to run.

Wally's entire body began to glow a brilliant white light. He felt it. The Speed Force. Time. It was calling to him. A portal opened which took him through it.

"NOOO!" Mercy screamed as she flew into the portal as the roof fell and crushed the West family.

*? ? ?*

Wally was running through the portal, a spectrum of colour surrounded him as he ran, seeing flashes of time in this timeline. Seeing what Mercy's presence had wrought.

"STOP! I-I order you!" Mercy called out, still flying after Wally, bleeding from her punched in stomach

The Speedster ignored her. Running as fast as he could. If he could outrun Death, the Black Racer, The Black Flash, he could outrun a Kryptonian.

"I told you...STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Mercy screamed as she flew ever closer to Wally, almost able to grab him.

BOOM!

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves in a home, somewhere in Central City...and Wally West was just waking up abruptly in a panic.

He heard an alarm on his left-hand side, pushing the button he looked around. Everything seemed to be normal, he got out of bed, wearing only pyjama bottoms and looked around. He heard noises coming from downstairs and he ran down.

He panicked thinking of what happened in what seemed to be his dreams...and he saw them.

"Jai, can you get your sister a drink please?" Linda asked as she was wearing a bedrobe.

Jai and Irey were here, wearing their pyjamas, speeding around and getting breakfast for each other.

"Morning honey." Linda spoke with a kind smile and holding a cup of coffee and kissed her husband

"DAD!" Jai and Irey hugged their father tightly.

Wally gasped as he hugged them all.

"Wally, are you okay?" Linda asked in confusion.

"I. Yes. No. I don't...I'm just so glad to see you." Wally answered kissing her closely.

Jai and Irey smiled seeing their dad.

"Wally~, you better tell me what's going on." Linda answered, knowing that there was something going on.

"I will. I PROMISE I will, I just...I need to call Oliver." Wally answered in a worried panic, going to the phone.

"He's with Dinah. It's their anniversary." Linda answered, seeing this was unusual.

"...Bruce. I-I better call Bruce." Wally answered, calling him up.

"He's with Harley and Selina. Wally, what's going on?" Linda asked.

Wally looked at his kids and kissed their heads. "I'll be RIGHT back!" And he zoomed off using his powers.

"...Your father is VERY strange today." Linda deadpanned

*With Wally*

Wally was zooming around Central City, going to find Barry.

"Yo; where's the fire?" A voice spoke right next to Wally.

"BARRY!" Wally smiled and screeched to a halt.

"Dude, come on. Secret identities." Barry Allen spoke, wearing his costume...and was immediately hugged by Wally. "Wally, what's wrong?"

"Barry...It...It's just good to see you." He answered, hugging his uncle.

"Err...Good to see you too." Barry chuckled. "Come on, Superman's invited us to his house."

"Superman?" Wally gulped in worry, but nodded. VERY scared of what was at Clark's home.

"Yeah. Our friend...Race ya." Barry smirked and ran off ahead of Wally.

"WAIT!" Wally called out and followed all the way to Metropolis.

The two raced all the way to the home of Metropolis, seeing the sights.

Wally slowed down as he saw a large building near the centre of the city and was scared of what he was going to see.

And the logo on the building made his heart lighter. 'Wayne-Queen Enterprises'

Wally let out a happy laugh as he took in the logo.

"Hey, you're not giving up are you?" Barry asked as he was jogging in place.

"No. Just...just taking it in." Wally answered and ran off with Barry to Clark's home.

Ding-Dong

"I Win." Barry chuckled.

"Don't care." Wally answered

Opening the door was a fully dressed Clark Kent. "Wally, Barry. You're early."

"Clark, good to see you." Wally spoke, giving him a quick hug.

"Wally...We saw each other the other day at the Watchtower." Clark answered

"Who is it dad?" A different voice spoke as it got closer

Wally froze in worry but was also in relief.

"It's Wally and Barry. Please, come in." Clark spoke respectfully.

The two speedsters walked in and Wally saw a new face. A face he didn't know.

"Hey." A young man with black hair and blue eyes waved. He was wearing a grey shirt and black joggers.

"Hey, Jonathan." Barry waved back

''Jonathan'?' Wally thought in relief. "Do...You have a sister?" Wally asked

"No. Weird question." Jonathan answered with a smile

"Wally, what's going on?" Clark asked

"I...A LOT. But...It can wait later." Wally answered, feeling great relief.

"O-kay." Jonathan answered. "Dad, I'm gonna go see Conner and Megan."

"Alright. Tell them I said 'hi'." Clark chuckled

"Seeya." Jonathan answered, taking a present and flew off.

"Okay Wally. What's going on?" Clark asked, knowing Wally's tone.

"I'll tell you...You're gonna hate me afterwards though." Wally answered

*Time Skip*

Wally was at the Watchtower, all the League were there and they were informed about what Wally went through...and he was relieved to know everyone was off better.

"Jesus Christ." Oliver held his head in shock.

"I can't believe it." J'onn rubbed his chin.

"All that happened...And you caused a 'Time Boom'." Barry spoke in shock.

"I know...You've EVERY right to hate me for doing that...But I couldn't keep this a secret." Wally answered

"Wally-" Bruce began to speak

"I know, I broke the rule of time travel, but it was the only way." Wally apologised

"Thank you." Clark answered, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Wally asked in shock

"You saved the world. Fixed what she broke. And...it seems that everything is better than before." Clark answered. "You don't need to apologise for that."

"You gotta thank Ivy for the most part." Wally answered honestly, relieved that everyone was better than the previous world.

"Oh, WE'LL make sure of that." Harley looked at Bruce with a puckish grin.

"I DO have a few questions about this world though." Wally asked

"Shoot." Oliver responded

"What happened to Lex?" Wally asked

"Ran broke. Lost everything." Oliver answered.

"I bought his company and merged it into Wayne Enterprises and merged with Oliver's company." Bruce answered

"Awe~, I love that film." Harley cooed.

"ANYWAY." Dinah rolled her eyes.

"And what about Hippolyta?" Wally asked

Diana walked up and showed a picture. It showed her mother with Kate Kane and a young red-haired girl. "Happy."

"Anything else?" Clark asked

"Just...I don't know what happened to Mercy." Wally answered. "Is she gone forever? Is she gonna return? I-"

"Wally. She's gone. Jonathan is proof of that." Clark answered

"Yeah, but there's Thawne-" Wally panicked

"THAWNE is a WHOLE mess entirely. He's connected to the Negative Speed Force. SHE wasn't. There's no tether." Barry answered. "She's GONE, Wally. She's NEVER coming back."

Wally sighed in relief. "Okay...I-I think I'm good."

"Good. Now, do one last thing." Barry spoke

"What?" Wally asked

"Go home. Go to Linda. Enjoy this win." Barry answered simply.

Wally nodded, knowing everyone was better off...and he was going to do what his uncle said.

He was going to be with his wife

*? ? ?*

We are now in Metropolis.

But not really.

Here, we see the people going about their lives. Superman flying in the air with his child.

But through there, was Mercy.

Broken. Beaten. And removed.

Mercy screamed as she was shooting out heat vision at the sight, but it did nothing. It just went straight through them. She was crying in pain. Screaming at her loss.

"I WON! I WON! YOU CHEATED! CHEATER! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE MY DREAM WORLD BACK!" She screamed as her voice became hoarse.

She tried to strangle her father, showing his child the peaceful world that The Justice League had sought to protect and make.

"It's wrong! Make it stop." Mercy cried as she bled out on the floor. "Make it sto-o-o-p!" She begged as she fell dead.

...

But then life was filled into her lungs as her wounds healed and brought her to the start of her life again. Showing her life again and again.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed in agonising pain and suffering.

And again, she saw her life. AND the life that Wally brought back. A peaceful world. A world that didn't need Superheroes.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She cried, slamming her fists into the ground as she saw the two world's histories loop on repeat. "LEX! PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

She tried to look at the history, try and masturbate to try and alleviate it...But it didn't work. The history stopped and went back to the beginning.

"What? No, no, no! Bring it back! I want to cum! PLEASE! PLEASE!" She cried loudly and broke her head on the floor, killing herself...and brought her back to life again.

This was her punishment. Her hell.

Trapped here forever. And never able to be free.

But she wasn't alone.

She was surrounded. All by millions of versions of herself looking at the same sight.

The multiverse was showing her this. It was telling her this: no matter WHICH universe she is in. No matter WHAT timeline she exists in. She. Will. Lose.

Because whether there are sick, twisted, perverted, cruel and evil people like her... Heroes always emerge

And they always win

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
